Faded Cherry Blossom
by IAmNotANut
Summary: Desperation in the world around her is building. Two evils beyond what she is prepared to face have gathered against Konoha and she is rooted in the crossfire. A personal hell will be realized when severed paths will tangle once more and—in the swells of doubt—her greatest regret becomes her most desired company.
1. Return

Full Summary:

Haruno Sakura has lived one day after another in seclusion. Because of her healing abilities matching the Fifth's she has caught Orochimaru's eye. The Akatsuki won't let Orochimaru become powerful and will stop at nothing to prevent him from doing so. So, Sakura is caught in the cross fire of the two. Her broken heart won't be able to withstand a reunion with her past and she will be forced to face her greatest fear… love.

Here am I, IAmNotANut. I want you to know a little about myself: I'm not a nut. And that's about all I can say right now. Also this is the first fan fic I'm pleased about writing. My other two (That don't exist anymore) sucked. That's about it. Also R n R doesn't stand for 'rest and relaxation'. So… REVIEW!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto because really _cool_ people own things like that. And if you're unsure if I am _cool_ or not… I'm not.

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Return

* * *

A voice hiding in the shadow of trees mumbled quietly to another nearby. "Why were we sent here? What is so important about Konoha?" He received no response. "Itachi-sama?"

"Shut up, Kisame." A monotone growled back. "We are here for the Kyuubi. Also there is a medical nin that we need to find."

"Why are you so worried about _one_ ninja? What's so important about some medic!?"

The annoyed monotone sighed. His companion was getting worked up over something pointless. "This particular nin is important, Kisame. Orochimaru is looking for a medic in Konoha because he needs hi have his arms healed so he can use his jutsus. This medic could be the only person that could do it. And Orochimaru will stop at nothing to get his jutsus back. I care because ever since Orochimaru's been out of our hair it has been easy retrieving bijuu without him interfering."

"So killing this medic will prevent Orochimaru from healing? He won't be able to switch bodies until he's able to use his arms, right?"

"No, Orochimaru can switch whenever he wants, but he's waiting until he can use his jutsus before he moves on into the next body."

Kisame was now confused. Why was it that a man who can lengthen his life be unable to heal his arms? "Who is his next body?"

"My brother is. And Orochimaru isn't going to let this opportunity escape him. This Sannin won't let anyone kill his medic. So we'll be seeing a lot of him soon enough…"

* * *

Inside a large, cluttered office two women sat sorting through papers and books. And every once and a while a black haired woman would pass a paper to her superior to sign. Eventually, after stacks of papers had been cleared, a stern looking blond headed woman could be seen sitting at a large, curved desk. She picked out a file from one of the side drawers and looked at the photo clipped to it.

"There's a rumor that Orochimaru is headed for Konoha." The blond muttered.

The other woman looked up in interest. "What does he want here?"

"No one's sure. But half the shinobi are out on missions. And that's definitely a problem if he's planning a full scale attack." She continued scanning the file in her hand.

Her assistant's curiosity was at its peek. "How soon will it be?"

"The earliest will be at the end of this month."

As the blond drifted into thought her assistant answered a knock at the door. "We have just confirmed that Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee are headed back to Konoha." She stood in front of desk and smiled at her boss.

"Good. What's their condition?"

"Both are pretty worn out. Should we send a medic?" The woman knelt down and started flipping through an unorganized stack of biographies of different medical nins.

The blond, with her two, low and long, ponytails, grinned. "Shizune, what's Sakura up to?" Shizune nodded and departed from the room.

* * *

Haruno Sakura sped beside her two companions, Naruto and Lee. She had found them relaxing in a spring, heavily injured, and was now escorting them home. They bound off of the tops of trees speedily toward the large village of Konoha. Tied to Sakura's left side were two katana that bounced as she moved.

"You idiots could have been killed. What have you been doing!?"

Naruto, with his poofy, spiky blond hair, stuck out his tongue. "Nun-yah!" His arm was draped over Lee's shoulders for support. _Of course Tsunade-sensei sends me after my two biggest annoyances._ She flipped her pink hair out of her face and rethought her last judgment. _Alright, their not _that _annoying. They have matured a lot in the past few years._

"We can't really say, Sakura-chan." He smiled and his round eyes were in a wink. Lee's black bowl cut hairstyle shone brightly in the spring sun and the tight green outfit and dark green vest he wore were covered in tears and filth. It contrasted to Naruto's orange clothes, with black sleeves and blue headband. Naruto flinched a little and Sakura immediately responded.

"Alright guys, a quick rest. But, we're practically there." Sakura stared out at the buildings towering in the distance. Then around her at the small canal that lead into the village. There was a dirt path and a concrete wall, about waist high, around the water. Also a black metal bar atop of it. It was large for a canal, but Sakura paid little mind to it. She focused on Naruto's wounds. Sakura put her pointer and middle finger together, and placed her hand closer to her face. "_Shousen Jutsu_…" She whispered and a green chakra enveloped her hand. She placed it on Naruto's leg and he sighed in relief.

"Sakura-chan, you've gotten so good at this! Ahhh… Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto stood and stretched, then cringed. "Oi! Sakura-chan! Why do I still feel like shit!?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit low on chakra and, like I said, we're almost there. It would be irresponsible of me to heal you up enough so you can go off and hurt yourself again. You need to recover just like every other person!"

"What!? That's so cruel, Sakura-chan!" Sakura was done healing Lee by the time Naruto had simmered back down.

Sakura and the two boys stood and they readied to make the last stretch to the village. Just before Sakura leapt into the air she felt a strange concentration of chakra in the forest behind them. Sakura paused and looked back.

"Oi, what's with you?" Naruto and Lee turned around.

"Sakura-chan, if you're tired it would be an honor to carry you." Lee bowed slightly, his eyes ever hopeful.

"Shut up, Fuzzy Brows."

"Naruto!?" She sighed, then pink headed ninja giggled and looked at Lee reassuringly.

"I'm alright, Lee-kun. And I appreciate it. But I'm in the mood for a quick walk, alright? I'll just catch up to you guys later." Sakura waved, hinting for them to leave. So they did, trusting that she would return.

Sakura smiled after them, and then whipped around to face the shady trees. The chakra grew more defined as two men emerged from the woods furthest from her. The figures both wore black cloaks that were closed up, almost past their chins. They also had red lining and red clouds on it. Sakura glared at them. _This looks like bad news. _Then the shorter, not by much, but more frightening of the two stepped forward and almost chuckled.

"You are naïve to think that you could take us on alone." Black hair fell into his face, half covering the scratched Konoha forehead protector. Sakura didn't fail to notice this _He must be a missing nin from Konoha… _Sakura tensed a little more. His eyes were a startling red, and a wheel of black instead of an average pupil. Sakura avoided looking into them and focused on his company: a tall man with his face a pail shade of blue. On his cheekbones were small marks resembling gills. On his back was a large, straight mass wrapped in wide cloth. It was almost larger than its wielder and had no apparent edge. But she could tell it was a weapon.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _It's just like the two who Kakashi-sensei described a while back._ She scooted her foot back in defense. _It's Sasuke-kun's brother…_Then she leaned back calmly. _Focus Sakura. _She exhaled heavily. _This isn't going to be easy…_She gripped the handles of her long swords and they turned against her body into an 'x' shape. Her arms were crossed and, from above, the katana looked like extensions of her arms. Then a small hiss of metal against sheath sounded her left hand could pull the katana free. Sakura never let her eyes leave her opponents as she pulled them strait out. The silence between foes was so intense the small click of the swords tip breaking away from the sheath was heard. Then Sakura flicked her wrists up and allowed the weapons to pivot and land gently, as mirror images, on her shoulders. Her hands were level with her waist, the picture of comfort. Then she laughed lightly.

"Don't underestimate me, Uchiha Itachi." Her smile was so confident it surprised the black haired terror. He smirked and thought to himself. _This _will_ be interesting…_

He spoke to his partner without moving. "Kisame…" The tall man clenched a kunai in his hand. "Teach her some manners." Suddenly the blue man was on the move. The kunai was in his left hand and with his right he reached back to grasp the handle of the giant sword. He pulled it loose from his back, but because of his speed the weight of the sword kept his arm from holding it in front of him. Sakura readied herself and lifted her arms, her grip changing, so the swords slid further back on her shoulders. The cloth surrounding the enormous weapon started coming loose and the katana glinted in the light. Itachi's face stared in interest as the two tools of war met with a booming crack.

Sakura felt her feet move back in the dirt for a second. The katana were crossed in front of the pink headed youth and the wrapping had loosened enough on Kisame's sword for Sakura to see the scale like texture her katana were up against. Then her face scrunched slightly as she began pushing back. Sparks flickered and Kisame glared in shock as the ninja began advancing. Sakura abruptly sliced the katana by pulling her arms apart from her body. Kisame was thrown back by his own weight and as he regained balance Sakura stuck the swords into the ground and pulled two kunai from the pack on her thigh.

"Hmph." Itachi's face remained emotionless, but he was impressed by the tactical movement of their new opponent. _She used the weight of the Samehada against him. How pathetic, Kisame. Allowing yourself to be shown up by an irritating girl like her._

Kisame swung at her stomach but Sakura simply jumped into the air and landed just as the scaled sword had passed. Then, with her feet barely grazing the ground, Sakura leapt on top of the weapon and, before she could slash him fatally in the neck, was stopped by the small black blade in his left hand. Sakura stuck the free kunai into Kisame's shoulder, having missed on account of his defending left arm. Sakura pushed off the sword and landed a ways away.

Sakura pants lightly and stood straight as she watched Kisame painfully remove the kunai lodged into his back. Suddenly she felt a strong breeze come from behind her. Itachi was inches from her, she turned her chin a little to see what he planned to do. Immediately images and memories began flooding back.

_"After all this… you're still annoying…"_

Sakura was shocked back to reality as Itachi placed his hand on her arm and pushed with an astonishing force that launched her right into the concrete wall. It cracked as her body crumpled against it. Before Sakura could recover she felt an ice cold hand grip her neck.

_"I will restore my clan. And kill a certain man."_

She felt the ground beneath her disappear and she found herself staring straight into a pair of red eyes.

_"Thank you… Sakura."_

The piercing memories made her head spin. She felt the grip loosen and her thoughts snapped back into reality. "Kisame." He called back to his wounded comrade. "Stop kidding around and kill her." Then Sakura felt her body being thrown again with the insane force. The wall and metal bar behind her was destroyed as she plummeted onto the water's surface. _This is getting troublesome._

Kisame nodded to his order and stepped through the ruble and onto the canal. He lowered his hand that was gripping his injured shoulder and formed a seal.

"_Suikoudan no Jutsu_." He released his hands and grinned at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened as Kisame slowly sunk into the water until he was just a murky shadow in the canal. Sakura watched as the shadow disappeared.

"Chikushou…" Sakura looked around at the water. _I have to get out of here!_ Just as she started running to land the shadow grew behind her and lifted a giant wave. Sakura rolled quickly out of the way as a kunai slit her shoulder. The wave crashed away from her, splashing onto the open land a little. Itachi, still overseeing, flickered his attention to where Sakura's two katana lie. The black haired man chuckled. Where two swords had been, one rested alone. _Where's the other sword?_

Sakura was unmoving, listening for any sign of Kisame. Just below her the shadow grew defined and a glint of metal could be seen. Suddenly, from the surface, Sakura's katana stabbed her clear through the leg. Sakura cried out and stumbled on the water. Then she let her head drop and a small laugh escaped her. Then her hand fell down to her side to grip the sword. Her hand slid down the sword and mixed elegantly with the water. Then Sakura pulled the katana up out of the water, a blue hand emerged, still holding on. Sakura lifted her leg, with the katana sticking through it, and pulled out the weapon. Then she shouted out as Kisame's arm and shoulder was pulled up.

"_Tsuuten Kyaku_!" Then her leg glowed blue and slammed down on top of Kisame's head. The water exploded into a bowl around them, shrouding the two in a temporary darkness. Kisame's body was in the air, bent over, and his head at a painful position. Sakura's leg was angled back in a follow through of the strike. Then the walls of water curved around them and caved in on them, sucking them into the canal. They disappeared into the murky water. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he searched the surface of the water.

Sakura suddenly emerged in a gasp for air and crawled back on top. She knelt there for a moment until another massive wave developed behind her. The roar of Kisame was heard from within it as it doubled in size. Sakura booked across the canal and flipped over the concrete wall just in time for the wave to crash into it, lessening the blow to Sakura.

The soaked nin stood and gathered her senses. _Where did Itachi go?_ She scanned the area as the water behind her settled. A few feet away her pair of katana were reunited after one had been washed back onto land by the wave. Suddenly in a flash of black Itachi stood in front of her. He plunged the kunai in his hand into Sakura's stomach and she buckled slightly. Then on a puff of smoke the youth was gone.

Itachi growled slightly. _Bunshin no Jutsu… This is getting very annoying._

Sakura sat with her back against the trunk of a tree. She sighed heavily. _That was too close for comfort._ She leaned her hand back and cringed. _I have to heal this up before I loose too much blood._ So Sakura formed a quick set of seals and placed her glowing green hand on the puncture wound on her leg. _It hit an artery. This will take a lot of chakra to heal. _Sakura stayed quiet as she felt the blood stop. _There…_ _I_ _can't fight like this for long. I'll run out of chakra if I have to keep healing myself. _She heard a twig snap beneath her foot and she cursed. Before she could even lift her head Itachi was in front of her.

"You're getting annoying." Sakura felt something prick her stomach. And there in his hand was her katana, ready to cut her gut open. His arm launched forward and Sakura slammed her eyes shut. She heard the clash of metal and she looked down at what should have been her speared torso. Instead there was her katana, pushed aside and into the tree by a kunai. Sakura followed the pail hand up to a man wearing a wide brimmed, cone, woven bamboo hat. His kimono was only covering one arm. The other was out of the kimono entirely. His black hakama pants cuffed just below his knee and black cloth wrapped around his thigh and ended at his white tabi socks and wooden geta. At his waist was a black sheathed katana, longer and more exotic than Sakura's. His hat tipped up a little as if he was viewing Itachi. Then a kunai appeared in his other hand as he attempted to stab the black robed ninja. Itachi disappeared and almost simultaneously, so did the mysterious man. Sakura sighed and fell back against the tree.

Suddenly a splintering sound came from behind her and the tree was cracked all the way through. The familiar Samehada emerged out of the fragments of wood and Sakura leapt away from the falling tree just after pulling her katana out of the trunk. She skidded to a halt and looked up. Kisame, his shoulder still bleeding, ran with partial disorientation. He charged at Sakura with the Samehada slung over his shoulder.

"You. Will. Die!"

Itachi starred down the new addition to the fight. His opponent looked a few years younger than Itachi but the red eyes ninja could sense the massive amount of power rolling off him in waves. Suddenly his eyes widened as he recognized the man in front of him.

"So… did you miss me?" The man chuckled as he spun the kunai by the ring at the end.

"Dodge this!" The giant sword, completely unwrapped now, came crashing down at an outrageous speed right at Sakura. She leapt out of the way but wasn't fast enough. The sword shaved right down her arm and she fell sideways. Kisame jumped back, ready to strike again. Sakura, as she fell, whipped her good arm around and flung her katana into Kisame's stomach. Sakura landed on the ground and gripped her bloody arm. She knelt their as the shriek of Kisame echoed in her head. Then she hopped up and stormed at the wounded Kisame him with feet almost silent. She spotted her unused katana in a puddle of water near the concrete rubble and a smile crept onto her face. _Finally some luck._ Then she somersaulted in the air, grabbed it, and pushed off again at Kisame. He shouted his battle cry and slammed the Samehada into the sleek sword with a clang. Sakura held her stance and grunted slightly. Kisame's eyes were wild and dangerous. His expression was a mixture of exhaustion and fury. The youth knocked the giant weapon away and flinched at the sudden pressure on her wounded arm.

Itachi watched the fight out of the corner of his eyes. His foe in front of him gave no hint of the same hotheaded actions as the girl did._ Orochimaru is more ahead of the game that I had expected._ Suddenly he saw the pink headed annoyance spear Kisame, again, in the back. He sneered at her and pulled out four shuriken before his adversary could stop him, and cast them at Sakura. The spinning shuriken landed direct hits on Sakura's uninjured arm and her back. She screamed and fell to her knees.

"I am your opponent!" The mysterious man shouted out in an almost matching monotone voice. He charged at Itachi, kunai raised, and as did the red eyes terror. They slammed into each other like human boulders and the stranger reached for his katana.

Sakura looked up from her wounds to see the dark Samehada swinging at her. It caught her wholly in the stomach. She heard bones crack as it threw her, again, into the concrete wall. Sakura's body slumped and she coughed blood. Then her head slowly lifted. Her green eyes were ferocious and beautiful as she slowly stood. Kisame had leapt back and his forehead now creased. _Why can't she die!_ He growled. The pink headed shinobi gripped her katana tightly and started running. The use of her arms was dwindling and with so much blood lost she was becoming lightheaded. _I can't stay like this. I have to end it…_ The sword dragged behind her, cutting into the grass and turning up the dirt. _NOW!_ She flipped the dirt into the air and the weapon came inches from Kisame's face. He dodged it and put up the Samehada as Sakura sliced at him again.

"_Tsuuten Kyaku_!" She bellowed as her foot shot out at the katana still in Kisame's stomach. Kisame roared and stumbled back, his giant sword crashing into the ground and causing the dirt road to spit dust into the air. Sakura, with her last chakra Sakura focused on her arm and brought her sword down onto Kisame's shoulder. The blade cut all the way through from his shoulder, past the neck, and to the middle of his chest. His body remained still for a moment then collapsed onto the ground with a soft thud.

She sighed. _He's dead… _Sakura pulled her swords from the corpse and stepped back. She felt her thoughts cloud and she toppled backwards and she laughed lightly. _Maybe I should have recovered all my chakra before coming after Naruto and Lee without._ She looked beside her. _I have such great timing… collapsing right when I should be running._ She rolled up and rested on her knees. Her body was shaking. _And I might have over done it with the fish guy…_

Itachi pushed off his attacker and watched Kisame fall, dead. _This is getting to dangerous for my liking… and with _him_ here there's no point for me to waist my time trying to kill a useless bitch._ He leapt back as Sakura, too, dropped to the ground and formed unperceivable seals.

"_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_" Suddenly a fire burst from Itachi's mouth and enveloped the vicinity. The stranger was launched back by the blast and saw the flames engulf Sakura as well. He cursed under his breath and in a flash he was at her side. Sakura had shut her eyes to protect them from the fire and she couldn't see the face under the hat as he lifted her and leapt onto a nearby tree. The base of the tree was shrouded in flame all but at the higher branches. He laid her down on there, stood up and looked at the mess in front of him. His hands speedily formed seals.

"_Katon: Ryuuka Kyuuin no Jutsu!_"He sucked in his breath and was sucked into his mouth, the fire and wind spun like a tornado as it vanished inside the shinobi. The young man breathed out a stream of smoke then chuckled a little. He looked at the half conscious shinobi and picked her from her comfortable place on the tree. He hopped down and landed onto the ground, his hat still perfectly strait. He leaned her gently against the tree and walked over to look for Itachi but he had disappeared in the blaze.

He stared off into the distance and thought to himself. _That coward is always running from danger. I'll kill you soon Itachi._ He heard movement behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura, her hand glowing green, healing herself. He turned away but she continued.

Sakura felt her chakra return. _I won't be able to heal them all, but it's better than nothing._ She healed the wounds on her back, and shaved forearm. She then stood. _I have to repay him somehow. _She noticed his arm was burnt and approached him.

"You're hurt; let me heal you." Sakura took his hand from behind him. He refused to move for a moment and Sakura starred at the back of the woven hat. Then he yielded and turned to face her. The shade of the trees was pleasant and the mid day heat was beginning to calm. Sakura placed mover her hand up and down his arm until the wound was completely gone. She released him and started to step back. "There, I'm finished--" Abruptly he caught her hand. Startled, Sakura was just about to recoil when he whipped her around and slung her against the trunk of a tree. Sakura grunted slightly at the impact and her face was clearly shocked. The man had her wrist pinned up beside her head, her other pushed against his chest. He took his free hand and put it on the brim of his hat. Slowly he pulled it off, in front of his face. Sakura gasped and pushed harder against him.

"Sasuke …"

There he was. His raven hair was just as she remembered, spiked in the back with longer pieces in the front. His eyes were as black as ever and capturing as well. Sakura felt tears grow in her eyes as she scrunched her brow in frustration and confusion.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back!?" She tried to pull her hand free but he wouldn't let her. Sasuke merely chuckled and starred into her green orbs.

"It sounds like you don't want me back…" Sakura averted her eyes and tried her hardest not to flush. "Hmph. You're so annoying." Sasuke rolled his eyes but kept his face cold and emotionless. "I can't believe I missed this place." Sakura tensed at his words and bore into his eyes. She inhaled deeply; here mind was in such a painful confusion. Then she focused on each syllable as she asked her question again.

"Why did you come back…?" Sasuke looked back at her, a small smirk appeared.

"If you really want to know… I came back so I could repay you for what you've done for me. And also do what I wanted to do before I sought Orochimaru…" Sasuke quickly leaned in and he met her lips. For a second she resisted, and then Sakura gave into her deep longing for the Uchiha prodigy. Her hand rested limply on his chest now and shut her eyes letting the tears slide down her cheeks. They were tears of happiness, sadness, and relief from her seclusion.

He broke from her kiss and placed his lips beside her ear. "I need to speak with you privately. Look for me at midnight on your birthday." Sakura's mind was buzzing now. _Meet again? Inside Konoha!? He'll be found!_ Sakura was about to protest but was met by another kiss.

Then she felt a gust of wind that blew her hair. Her eyes snapped open; Sasuke was gone and her lips stung from the sudden departure. Sakura's hand dropped down and bounced off the trunk of the tree.

"Sasuke?" She called out quietly. Sakura came out of the shade, out of a dream, and brushed her lips. _He's back. He came back._ She smiled and laughed out loud. Sakura then started walking down the road to Konoha.

* * *

That's what you call a 'starter chapter'! It grabs the reader's attention and has a kick-ass battle scene in the beginning. (I'm just kidding about the 'kick-ass' part. I suck at battle scenes. At least I think so…)

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire Technique

Katon: Ryuuka Kyuuin no Jutsu- Fire absorption technique (Made up)

Shousen Jutsu - Mystical Hand Technique (heal wounds by focusing their own chakra to their hands)

Tsuuten Kyaku - Bruising Sky Leg

Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique (If you don't know what this is you're pathetic)

Review on what you think will happen next! Weeeeeeeeeee! (That was super cheesy…) Or review if you have questions. Actually I would really like some opinions on this… I've been debating on whether or not to post this.

Next Chapter- Forming the Seal


	2. Forming The Seal

I just wanted all of you to know that I almost cried when I saw all the reviews. I know it's only 14 but to me it's… 14 billion! Arigatou-gozaimasu! Please feel free to comment or sent a correction.

Thanks to: Laura-chan, Songstress of Victory, xxxSethKisaraxxx, HPBabe91, kagome's heart102, warcraftchick95, 9NightDragon, Icecream Skittles Addict (I heart your name), Twilightprincess13 (yours to), Hinata's inner universe, Pinkrazor, yukibozu, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90… and any others I didn't mention who added me to their favorites!

Anyway… I don't know why, but I like making my chapter titles have a double meaning. At least I try to have it that way… Itachi and Sasuke are gone for the moment. That doesn't mean Sakura can't be thinking about him. I'm so exited about this scene. I just realized that almost every chapter I have planned out has a fight scene or an action scene in it. That's great for you and monstrously difficult for me. This is after the time-skip by the way.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I make too many spelling errors and have such terrible grades that I can't excel in anything…

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Forming the Seal

* * *

Sakura stumbled into Konoha in a daze. Her chakra had never been so empty and the amount of blood she had lost in the fight wasn't helping either. She watched her world come in and out of focus when she heard someone call her name in shock.

"Sakura?" The pink headed youth turned to see her previous, Sharingan using sensei stood before her. The suddenly the ground came flying at her and she found herself dangling in Kakashi's arms. "Sakura what happened to you!?" But she was already unconscious.

Sakura awoke in a white bed. Light poured into the open room and to her side monitors beeped. _I'm in the hospital._ She confirmed it when she saw Naruto sitting in a chair beside her bed, sleeping. She chuckled lightly. _I almost forgot about Naruto and Lee…_ Then she let her head drop onto her pillow and shut her eyes again. She pictured Sasuke perfectly in her mind. The he spoke in his soft, cold tone.

_"Sakura… Thank you."_

She felt tears swell in her eyes. They were tears of happiness and regret. _It feels so wrong to be this happy. He betrayed Konoha, his friends, and even me. How can I love him?_ She lifted her weak hand and wiped her eyes. Then she heard the door click and swing open. Shizune stepped in and walked to Sakura's side. The black headed nin looked to the young boy sleeping in the chair.

"You've had quiet a few visitors, Sakura. I think they're trying to take shifts in watching you."

"Shizune, how long have I been like this?"

"You've been here almost a full a day. You were in pretty rough shape. What happened?" The nin leaned in closer and checked the sensors on Sakura's forehead and the needle in the nook of her elbow.

"I found Naruto and Lee…"

"Yes, they told Tsunade they made it to the canal when you stopped. Then they said you looked a little unsettled and asked them to go on ahead."

"After they left I was attacked by Uchiha Itachi. I fought him and his accomplice, Kisame. I was badly wounded but I managed to kill Kisame and Itachi apparently decided it was a little harder to kill me than he thought." She smirked at Shizune's expression.

"How…?"

"I'm not sure, just my luck I guess!" _True, it was luck. It _is_ luck that out of the blue a subordinate of Orochimaru saved you,_ a voice inside her whispered. _No,_ She called back aggressively. _Sasuke came back because he loves me. _The voice countered. _You know that he never loved you, why start now? Turn him in Sakura, it's best for everyone._

"Well, Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you about it." Shizune smiled at the young ninja and departed from the room. _It's not too late. You can save yourself from that kind of pain, Sakura. You can tell Tsunade about Sasuke. You've suffered enough because of him._ Sakura shook the voice from her head and fell back onto the pillow. _Stop it! I care for Sasuke and protect him no matter what!_ Her mind was at rest for the moment as she slipped out of the bed quietly as not to wake Naruto.

Sakura made her way downstairs to check out. A friend of hers was waiting there.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei." She strolled to her teacher and bowed slightly. He was sitting comfortably on a bench just inside the hospital. In his hand was his trademark, the porn book.

"Oi, Sakura. I'm here to escort you to Tsunade-sama." His eye smiled at her. His other was hidden behind his forehead protector. The two left through a pair of large doors and into the crowded streets. The day was close to ending and people were headed home. Sakura looked out at the happy faces as they walked.

Then suddenly Kakashi turned his head slightly and looked at her. "We found the body of Hoshigaki Kisame." Sakura flinched slightly. "His body was almost destroyed by a fire. Does this make sense to you?"

"Yes, Itachi escaped in the fire and I think he was trying to get rid of Kisame's corpse." Sakura kept her eyes away from Kakashi's

"It must have been a large fire. The trees around the scene were half burnt down." The grey headed shinobi looked away from his student. "How did the fire go out…?" _Chikushou._

Sakura stayed silent, hoping he would change the subject.

"Did you put it out?" _Chikushou, he's not going to drop it…_

The medic thought quickly and blurted out an excuse. "It kind of died after Itachi disappeared."

"Hmm…" He didn't buy it. _I'll let it go for now…_ He smirked again at her sad response. _If you're going to lie to me, Sakura, try a little harder._

Suddenly he stopped walking after minutes of silence. Sakura, who had been wrapped up in her own thought, looked up to see that they were already at the Hokage's office. Just before they walked in a shout came from behind them.

"Oooooooi! Sakura-chan! Kaka-sensei!" They turned together to see their favorite loudest ninja alive, Uzumaki Naruto. He ran up to them, his black sleeves flapping in the light breeze. "Thanks for just leaving me back there!"

"You were sleeping, Naruto." She shut her eyes and tilted her head happily at his energy. "You looked so calm; I didn't want to wake you."

Kakashi sighed and looked upward. "No wonder she didn't. It was nice and quiet without you, Naruto."

"Aw, Kaka-sensei! How cruel!" Naruto's spirit was crushed and he drooped a little.

"Just kidding, Naruto! How about some ramen?" Kakashi brushed it away and looked at Naruto, his face was grinning again.

"What are you up to now, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto mumbled in confusion as Kakashi started walking in the other direction. "Are you trying to apologize?' Naruto followed. "Well don't even try, I'm not going to stop being mad at you even if you pay!"

Just before their voices trailed off completely Sakura heard Kakashi laugh and retort, "Who said anything about paying?"

"Awww, Kaka-sensei!..."

Sakura giggled at the two. _What a pair…_Then she entered the office building to meet her most recent sensei.

Just as Sakura turned to knob on the top floor of the office the door was pulled open. She looked up, shocked. There stood the stern looking, blood red haired Kazekage. He stared at her for a moment.

"Gaara-sama…" Sakura quickly bowed, still in his way.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-sama." He ducked his head in response. She stepped aside as he walked past. Sakura then trotted in and shut the door behind her.

"Tsunade-sensei, you called me?" She slid into the chair in front of the Hokage's desk and noticed that the room was unusually clean. _She must have tidied up for Gaara-sama._

The Hokage was signing the last of her papers, and then she looked up at her student. "Ah, Sakura. I need to tell you something important…" She trailed off as a shinobi entered and bowed before the blond. "Here is your mission." She handed him a stack of papers and he quickly departed. The woman fiddled around in a drawer for a moment and Sakura sighed. _Poor Tsunade-sensei… She's so busy now._

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura leaned closer to her teacher to break her from her occupation.

The woman flickered her attention back to her visitor and laughed. "Sorry, Sakura. I've been swamped with work lately."

"It's alright, sensei. Now what did you need from me?"

"Ah, yes. Sakura…" She looked seriously at her young friend. "…Orochimaru is coming here to Konoha." Sakura cringed a little. _Sasuke._ But Tsunade didn't stop. "And I want you to be as prepared as you possibly can so I've prepared a solution to our problem. Sakura, there is a jutsu I can perform that will double your chakra capacity and I was hoping you would approve." This certainly was awkward for the pink headed woman. _She's asking permission? How rare of you, sensei._ "This seal is the same as that of my mark on my forehead. The Infuuin Seal."

"Tsunade-sensei…" Sakura's mouth gaped open at this amazing offer.

"But there's a down side. Your body may reject the jutsu and it could possibly, if you are unable to recover, kill you." The hokage's eyes darkened and she tried to read her student's face. The shinobi pondered her answer and leaned back in the chair.

"Whew…" She laughed once.

"Sakura, I don't mean to press you but Orochimaru will be here soon and you'll be out of energy for days. In other words-"

The youth cut her off. "You need me to decide now…" Her calm face matched Tsunade's. Sakura placed her fingers to her temple and massaged for a moment. "Who else knows about this?"

"Some of the staff that will assist me in the jutsu, Kakashi, Ino, and Gaara."

Sakura looked up curiously. "Why did you tell Gaara?"

"This is a forbidden jutsu and I wanted the opinion of the Kazekage." She shrugged it off.

Sakura pushed on. "Is that the only reason he's here!?"

"Yes… and no. There are other reasons. But anyway… Sakura, what is your decision?"

Sakura pondered it for a minute. "What are the chances of me surviving?"

"Low initially. But with a room full of medics you won't be dead for long." She smiled sheepishly. _Tsunade-sama really does have a way with words…_ She thought to herself again before answering. _I trust her… So why not try?_

Sakura sighed heavily before looking up with new confidence. "Let's do it!" She pumped her fist enthusiastically. Tsunade laughed at her peppy pupil.

"Good. I have a team ready on the lower floor." The woman stood and walked away from the desk toward the door.

Sakura caught her arm. "What? You're already ready?"

The blond only grinned widely. "I had a feeling you'd say yes." Sakura smiled back and trailed behind her sensei.

* * *

Sakura was lying down on cold concrete in the dark basement of the Hospital. However, it was hardly a basement. There were thick columns and an observation room off to the side. Not to mention to the rings of script that surrounded her. _Please, could there be anything more uncomfortable?_ Then Sakura glanced at the small window of the room yards away. There she saw Ino and Hinata.

"Tsunade-sensei, what are _they_ doing here!?" Sakura pointed to the two without sitting up. Tsunade, who was outside the ring of writing along with four other medics and Shizune, laughed and answered her,

"I need Hinata to monitor your chakra and flag us down if we need to cut the procedure short. Ino is here for support and to observe." Ino waved at the sound of her name. Her bleach blond hair was up in a long pony tail. Hinata raised her hand timidly and smiled with a blush. "Now, Sakura, do you still want to do this?"

"I'm pretty sure I do, but you better start before I change my mind…" She shut her eyes and tried to breathe deeply.

"Alright." She spoke seriously now. "Sakura, I need you to picture a symbol to take on the seal. Also it's position on your body. This will be permanent so try something you won't regret having when you're fifty." Her voice was full of regret and held true feelings. _Apparently Tsunade-sensei doesn't like having a purple diamond on her forehead._ She giggled to herself. "Have you chosen?" Sakura suddenly panicked. _No, I haven't. Wait!_

"We're starting now." She was no longer speaking to the pink headed nin. "Ready? On my mark…" Sakura watched. Her mind remained undecided, as beams of light traced the circles on the floor and made new ones coming from the six marks where the medics knelt. From above it related to a spider web. Sakura panted as the green light touched her. She felt her body head up dramatically and she muffled a cry out. _Sasuke…!_

Hinata and Ino in the other room watched with anticipation.

"I hope Sakura-chan is going to be okay…" The quiet Hinata murmured. Ino snorted confidently.

"Don't worry. Forehead girl is stronger than you give credit for." She watched through the glass as the chamber before her glowed green. Blue streaks suddenly came from Sakura's stomach and swirled above it. Ino looked around the room impatiently. "I can't tell what's going on!"

Hinata watched carefully then abruptly spoke louder that usual. "Let me help." Hinata held her united hands to her face and shouted. "_Byakugan_!" The veins around her eyes bulged and her white eyes focused on the scene before her. Hinata gasped as she saw a massive amount of chakra form over her friend's body. "The amount of chakra is immense! It's almost the same amount as Naruto-kun…"

Ino looked seriously at her best friend through the glass. "Yes, but Naruto has an unlimited amount." Her eyes became sincerely worried. "This could kill her."

Inside the medics were all starring at Sakura as sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Prepare to complete the jutsu!" Tsunade shouted over the current of wind erupting from above Sakura's stomach. "And… Now!" Suddenly the six surrounding the circle slammed their hands down onto the floor sending another wave of blindingly bright green chakra. Sakura cried out in pain and her body arced off the floor. An explosion of blue chakra swirled over her writhing body and formed a cyclone that pierced her core.

A hissing sound made Sakura's eyes widen. The skin around her belly boiled and her shriek caused Hinata to jump. The bubbling skin hissed loudly and matched the volume of Sakura's screaming. The black headed youth saw the chakra slowly dissipate into her friend's stomach and the bubbling started to calm. Black colors, almost like ink, gathered around her navel. As the skin settled the black became more defined and finally cooled, forming a three wheeled mark around her belly button. Her middle steamed and the green glow faded into nonexistence. Sakura panted heavily and noticed her vision started to blur. Just as her head hit the floor she whispered out into her head. _Sasuke…_

Around her the medics rushed to her side. As did the two women from the room. They knelt there and Ino grabbed her pink headed friend. She spoke franticly. "Sakura? Sakura!"

Hinata kept her distance and softly called, "Sakura…"

"She's fine. Let her rest now." Tsunade rubbed Ino's shoulder encouragingly.

* * *

Sakura felt that her body was moving. She looked down with incredibly weak vision at her still burning stomach. She smiled at the mark there and let her head rest on the stretcher's pillow.

Then she moaned, her words slurred. "For Sasuke…"

* * *

Wow… Well Sakura's B-day is coming up and I'm planning a special chapter as her present. It should hold laughs and warm moments. What's so scary is that I have less than a week to do three more chapters! Ahh!

Review please!

Next Chapter- All She Ever Wanted


	3. All She Ever Wanted

Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! Since everyone seems curious… The symbol is the three commas that are the curse seal that Orochimaru put on Sasuke's neck and also it resembles the Sharingan. I really enjoy your support and I hope I _never_ disappoint you. I'm sorry but I fear I'll take up too much space if I thank ALL of you! Arigatou!

Disclaimer- The world is a stage and the men and women merely players… Anime is a gift and the readers and fans are merely poop… In modern English this means that no one has power over the original writers…

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

All She Ever Wanted

* * *

Tapping bore into Sakura's unconscious mind. She tossed and turned in the white bed where she had been in what, to her, felt like only hours ago. Sakura sat up quickly when the tapping became unbearable. She looked around groggily and was temporarily blinded by the afternoon light coming in from the window. She focused her senses and decided that that must be where the sound was coming from. As her eyes adjusted to the light she made out the figure of a bird outside the glass on her sill.

It was a black raven. It tilted its head curiously as Sakura debated whether or not to shoo it away or not. Then when, after another sew seconds, she felt her body come a little more to life she spotted a small scroll tied to its leg. Sakura gasped silently and placed her hand against the window. The bird only tapped again impatiently. Sakura grinned. _I really shouldn't…_ her thoughts were almost like dialogue directed to the bird. Sakura clenched the lock in her fingers and pursed her lips. Then she smiled lightly. _I'm stupid for doing this but…_ The unlatched the window and swung it open wide. The bird fluttered in quickly and quietly. It landed on the bed side table and waited for Sakura to remove the note. _This is still stupid of me…_ She did as it wanted and unhooked the scroll. Sakura half expected it to snap at her but to her surprise it only hopped from the table to the back board of the hospital bed.

The pink haired girl unraveled the note and looked at the elegant script with interest. _Where have I seen this before?_ She began to read:

'_I can't believe you're still in the hospital.'_

Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. _Is this Sasuke!?_ Sakura plopped onto the bed and held the note loosely in her hand. _Why is he _writing_ me!_ Soon after she decided it didn't matter and scrambled about her room looking for a pencil or something to write with. She was searching under the bed when the bird tapped her back softly. Sakura sat up to find a pen in the bird's mouth. Sakura grinned at the bird and took the writing utensil from its beak. She sat on the edge of the bed and was shocked when the bird fluttered to her shoulder. She ignored it and thought about what to write.

_I shouldn't really tell him everything._ She felt her stomach briefly. _It would make me look obsessed._ She laughed bitterly. _Even though I know I am._ She looked at the paper again and started to write as neatly as she could manage.

'_Tsunade needed me for something here. There hasn't been much for me to do lately. I have gotten to know some people more and Ino is doing well as a medic. I _have_ been on a few solo missions in Suna and some investigations on Orochimaru.'_ She decided to add the last line almost as a threat and put down the pen. The bird fell down to her lap and notified that she was done. He curled the paper with his beak and stuffed it into the capsule on his leg. Sakura was impressed by the bird's intelligence. The bird glided up to the glass and Sakura swiftly followed it and opened the window. The bird slowly faded into the distance and Sakura knelt there at the sill to wait for a reply.

Sakura waited there for a while until she saw the black bird flying toward the hospital. She sat up happily and when the bird landed the quickly removed the note. She read it and smiled, she could almost hear his sarcastic voice.

'_At least you weren't sitting on your ass all the time I've been gone. What's that baka, Naruto, been up to?'_ Sakura smiled at his sudden familiarity. _It feels like he was just gone on vacation… Like he could just come back._ Sakura sighed heavily and wrote back.

* * *

Sakura placed her cheek on the sill and read the now lengthy note. She had been writing for almost an hour and she was surprised that no one had come to check up on her yet. She barely noticed the bird taking their notes back and forth and it felt like they were having a face to face conversation.

'_Naruto has been pretty busy training with Jiraiya. But lately he's been really involved with the ANBU as a sort of trainee. Since he's never here for very long he doesn't want to become a member.'_ She looked forward to the response.

He wrote back:

'_Doing what?' _Sakura had thought to herself, _Really Sasuke, what do you think?_

'_Looking for you.'_ She rolled her eyes. _I bet he's laughing at this. He knows that Naruto is looking for him._

Sakura stared sadly at his response. _'Like he could have ever found me.'_ In all truths Naruto was the only person, other than Sakura, that still believed that Sasuke might come back.

She was proud at her comeback after that. _'He's pretty determined to bring you back.'_

'_I know. That's why it's so ironic that I'm here anyway. I'll do what I want. He can't change that.'_ He was right. Sakura couldn't make him stay. If Sasuke felt pressured in anyway he could just walk out of their lives again. It wouldn't hurt him much.

She decided to change the topic. _'You said you need to talk to me?'_

The bird took unusually long. Like Sasuke was debating on what to way. _How unlike him..._ Then it came. _'Not like this. I'd prefer to speak to you in person.' _Sakura could see his eyes smolder coolly in her mind. He continued writing. _'Besides, someone could be intercepting this.' _He was back to the uniform self. No emotion squeezed into his writing.

'_Right. Hopefully I'll be out of the hospital before my birthday unless something else comes up.'_ Sakura wished with all her being that nothing else would surprise her.

She couldn't tell if he was aggravated or sarcastic when he sent in his last comment. _'Try not to keep me waiting, Sakura.'_ She smiled. This is what she had been waiting years for. _I can see his face again… I can see Sasuke again…_

The bird that was now perched on her shoulder leapt off and flew out the window without the note. It squawked once and disappeared in mid air in a puff of smoke. Sakura stared in shock as the smoke dissipated. Then she felt the note in her hand get hot. It burned her fingers and she quickly threw it down onto the ground and it burst into flames. When all that remained was ash Sakura dropped onto the chair she had pulled up to the window. _Sasuke isn't taking any chances…_Then suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She turned to the door a little as she scattered the pile of ash with her foot.

"Come in!" was her automatic response. The smelt the smoke in the air and cursed herself.

In stepped Shizune with an arm full of Sakura's clothes. "Oh, Sakura, you're up!" The woman was down the clothes on the bedside table and started fixing the sheets on the bed. She stopped and sniffed. Sakura tensed up. _Chikushou…_ "Sakura… was something burning in here?"

Sakura overdid her laugh and quickly answered. "No. But I think someone outside was."

"How long have you been awake?" Shizune finished her job on the bed and moved to check Sakura's monitor. Sakura had completely forgotten about the annoying beeping.

_Only a few hours…_ "About ten minutes."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling well enough to get up. The jutsu went very well and Tsunade-sama said you're free to go." Sakura stood and grabbed her clothes.

"Thanks Shizune-sama. Bye!" She got out quickly before the woman could ask her any more questions.

Sakura got out of the hospital as soon as she could and half way to her house she felt the full after effect of the jutsu. She slumped against a nearby wall panted. _I guess I haven't fully recovered yet… Maybe getting up so early wasn't such a good idea._ She made her way up into her apartment and unlocked the door. She stumbled into her dark room. The blinds were down and let in only thin horizontal beams of light. Then she collapsed onto her bed in the back room and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Tsunade watched Sakura walk past her office to her small apartment. The blond recalled how two years after Sasuke left she had offered Sakura a place to stay in an apartment close to her work. Sakura declined and said that she enjoyed the alone time. _Yeah, right… She probably didn't want me to see her sobbing night after night._ She sighed and thought about the symbol that now resided on her pupil's stomach. _What were you thinking, Sakura…_

She heard a faint whooshing sound and a silver haired shinobi landed on the other side of the desk. He spoke in his trademark apathetic voice. "Ohayou-gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Tsunade continued looking out the window. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I performed the Infuuin jutsu on Sakura." She tilted her head like she was exhausted.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage curiously. "Did you think that was wise? You know that the trouble is never in the jutsu itself. Rather when the subject attempts to use it."

"I know. But I'm not worried about that right now." Tsunade sighed. "I'm concerned about Sakura's loyalty to Konoha." She sensed Kakashi's shock. "I think she's confused about what she wants. The seal made me realize just how bad it was. Her friends have been worried about her for a long time now. I think that she never really got passed--"

"What happened…?" Kakashi said in the sternest voice possible.

Tsunade glanced at him. He was in all seriousness now. "The symbol she chose for the Infuuin jutsu is identical to the curse seal given to Sasuke by Orochimaru. Can you explain this to me?" Her glance was now a glare.

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Sakura is a mess, Hokage-sama. She didn't take Sasuke's departure well and has been in a depression about it in the earlier years…" He looked at the cold woman tenderly recalling his student. "All she ever wanted was Sasuke. She wanted to be near him, to love him, to help him. She would have done anything for him."

Tsunade considered what she was about to say carefully. She loved Sakura but wanted what was best for everyone as well… "Would she _still_ do anything for him?"

Kakashi didn't answer at first. He looked away from Tsunade.

"This situation could arise the way things are headed. I guess all we can do is hope she wouldn't." Tsunade let her shoulders droop. Doubt was in her eyes.

Kakashi tensed up and half shouted. "Hope? Her hope in this place died when Sasuke left, Tsunade." He didn't even bother being polite. "He's all she ever wanted and all she will ever want."

* * *

Oooooooooh! Kakashi is getting a little testy! He cares about Sakura but that doesn't mean he can't be pissed at her! Sorry if that seemed rushed. I wasn't really sure how to write the note scene and I couldn't really do any more to it. It's really short isn't it...? Oops... Anyway… I'll have the next two chapters up before WEDNESDAY!

Next Chapter- The Youth of Konoha Couple Up (Long title... and my favorite couples!)


	4. The Youth Of Konoha Couple Up

When ever I read you're reviews I blush. Hehe…

This chapter is a partial filler. It is important for you all to read because it includes some of the reasons Sasuke is still there. Weeeee! Next chapter's going to rock your socks!

Disclaimer- Jub-uh-duh… I don't own… jub-uh-duh… Naruto…

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

The Youth of Konoha Couple Up

* * *

Sakura was awake in bed. She laid in her white spaghetti strap top and loose red pajama bottoms. Her light pink bra could be seen through it as she tossed and turned.

"I don't know what to do. I want to be with Sasuke but I don't want to betray Konoha. I don't even think he loves me. Maybe this is some sick joke." She glanced at her covered navel. "I love him… I really do, but I can't choose between him and the village, my family…" She sighed and shut her eyes. "What am I going to do…?"

Then her thoughts were broken by an obnoxious knock at her door. Sakura opened her eyes again and looked at the clock on the night stand. The digital alarm read 10:47.

"Shit, that must be Naruto." Sakura sat up and looked at her clothes. "I can't let him in wearing this!" She jumped off the bed, throwing the covers aside, and ran to her dresser across the open room. The knocking grew more persistent. She threw on a large shirt that covered down past her hips. She ran to the door and quickly unlocked it and flung the door open.

Naruto starred at her bed ridden state and blushed slightly. "Uh, Sakura-chan… Did you just wake up?"

"Yes. But you didn't wake me, don't worry." She smiled and tilted her head playfully. "You came to pick me up for breakfast, right?" Naruto nodded and smiled back at her. This had been a routine for them for the past years when ever Naruto was in town. Either he would but her breakfast of make it himself. That was one of the things Sakura liked about Hinata. She taught him to eat things other than raman and spoiled milk.

"Yeah…" He rubbed his head sheepishly. He was only this shy around Sakura. To everyone else he was still as loud ever.

"Come on in. I'm going to change right quick." She led him in and shut the door. Then she ran past him into her room and shouted back to him. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch, I won't take very long." She grabbed her red sleeveless shirt with the zip up collar, pale purple skirt, and black leggings. She changed quickly and bounced out of her room while sticking on her last shoe. "Alright, let's go!" She waited for him outside the door then as she was closing it stopped and looked around curiously. "I forgot something…" She waited for memory to hit her. "My gloves!..." She sped into her apartment again and Naruto waited patiently. _Why is she so energetic… Obaasan said she'd be all worn out!

* * *

_

Naruto and Sakura walked down with their breakfast that they had picked up and headed for the bridge. They talked about how each other's lives were and things like that. Naruto explained to her a little about what he did with the ANBU and how the search with Sasuke was going. Sakura couldn't help but cringe a little.

They sat on the bridge's railing and Sakura told him everything that Tsunade had shown her recently. She left out anything to do with the fight with Itachi or her seal. _Tsunade will tell him if she wants to. If I tell him he'll just worry about me and ask me a lot of questions…_ She laughed silently imagining the scene.

She pulled off the lid to her bento full of onigiri, sashimi and sushi. "So Naruto, how goes things with Hinata?" Sakura elbowed him playfully as she grabbed a piece of sushi in her chopsticks. Naruto smiled widely.

"She's really opening up! I take her to lunch and sometimes dinner." He was babbling now. He had eaten his breakfast already. "Then we hang around for a while at the park…" Then he rubbed his head in frustration. "I want to kiss 'er but I'm afraid it would stop her heart or something."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. I bet it's taking all her energy just to stay conscious around you." Naruto looked at Sakura in shock.

"She likes me _that _much?"

"Are you kidding!? Maybe you're just too dumb to notice, but she's been head over heals for you for a _really _long time." Sakura giggled lightly. _He really is stupid…_

He leapt up and shouted while standing on the rail. "Hell yes!" Sakura laughed aloud at his spunk.

"Naruto, get down before you break you're neck." A calm voice called from off the bridge. Sakura and Naruto looked to see who it was.

Naruto grinned. "Kaka-sensei!"

"Ohayou, sensei." Sakura put away her things and hopped down from her perch. She couldn't help but notice Kakashi's quick glance at her stomach. _Tsunade told him._ She tried to ignore it as he looked away and up at her face.

"Ohayou. We're already late so let's move, shall we?" He raised his hand and beckoned for them to follow.

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head s he started to walk. "You're the one that's late, Kaka-sensei. This is just like the old days." Kakashi looked back at him with a grinning eye.

"We're one short though." His voice was full of good intentions but Sakura turned her head away from them. _Sasuke… Did you ever like being here? Were you ever happy?_ She lagged behind the two and their conversation died away. _Weren't we enough?_

Sakura snapped back to reality when Naruto opened the door into the arena where they held the Chuunin tournament. They walked down into the pit and unpacked their things.

Lucky for her, Sakura had forgotten to take her shuriken and kunai pack off her pants the night before. Kakashi pulled out his porn book and sighed.

"I can't read while fighting anymore… How depressing…" Sakura laughed and slid down the wall onto her butt. She waited on the side lines as her blond friend and their sensei started sparring.

Kakashi and Naruto circled each other calmly for a moment. Then Naruto lunged at the silver headed shinobi. Kakashi dodged Naruto's warm-up attacks and yawned. Then after a few minutes they stopped. Naruto grinned at Kakashi as he removed his headband from his left eye. The revealed Sharingan made a flash of heat invade Sakura. _Is Sasuke all I can think about!?_ She blushed as she watched the two leapt at each other.

He shouted to Sakura between combos. "I heard-" he threw a fist at Kakashi. "-that Gaara-" Kakashi countered and kicked Naruto in the side. Naruto put up his forearm to block it. "-was in town!"

Sakura laughed at the broken dialogue. "Yeah, I saw him in the hokage's office. Tsunade-sensei didn't tell me why he was here, though." She remembered that he was one of the few that knew about the seal on her stomach.

"Do-" Naruto rolled out of the way as a rain of shuriken barraged him. "-you know if-" the spinning weapons caught up to him and four or five landed squarely in his back. Suddenly Naruto collapsed in a puff of smoke. Sakura and Kakashi looked around for him. A low rumble was heard and before Kakashi could jump out of the way Naruto burst from the ground in an explosion of dirt and rock. Kakashi was hit under the jaw and flipped backwards out of Naruto's range. "-he'll be here for long?"

Kakashi wouldn't have any more of this talk. He put one hand into a seal; the other grabbed his mask, preparing to pull it off. Then he bellowed through his half uncovered mask. "_Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu!_" His face was suddenly hidden by a cannon of water erupting from his mouth. Naruto looked up in awe as the shadow of the wave began to cover him.

He acted quickly, however and formed a sequence of seals and yelled back. "_Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!_" A giant ball began to form as the spiral of intense water speared at him. The wind currents swirled around his raised palm. Then he, after the ball had taken a concentrated form thrust it forward into the giant wave. The wind cut into the water and flung it off around him. The water began to weaken and Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask. Naruto's spiral shuriken grew smaller as well until both forces disappeared entirely. Kakashi, who had been pushed into mid air by the force of the water, landed smoothly onto the ground. Naruto panted lightly and chuckled at his teacher.

"That was fun, Kaka-sensei. We should do this more often!" The blond was thoroughly soaked and as was his silver haired opponent. Sakura pouted angrily. She too was drenched.

"Let's not over do it next time. Okay Naruto?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. He was warmed up for sure.

"Hai, Kaka-sensei." He walked over and pounded on his teacher's back.

He sighed and walked with his pupil to their things. "I hope Jiraiya comes back soon. I need a break from training you and I want another book…" He picked up his green covered book and flipped the damp pages. "Sorry you didn't get to play any, Sakura."

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'd just kick your asses anyway." She gave a show offish grin. "Not much fun for me, don't you agree?" The blond helped her up and they left the arena.

They walked to Naruto's favorite ramen lunch counter and Kakashi filled them in about Gaara.

"Tsunade and Gaara have been filling out official peace agreements all week. He came in right after…" Kakashi looked at Naruto. He almost added what had happened to Sakura at the canal. She thanked his silently as he continued. "Right after Sakura brought you and Lee home."

Naruto leaned back his head and viewed the sky. "Oh, yeah. Obaasan said something about a treaty a few days ago." He rubbed his head. "I must have forgotten!"

They grabbed their chopsticks and bowed their head's down and up. Then in unison they chanted. "Itadakimasu!" The group broke their chopsticks apart and dug into the large bowls of ramen, vegetables, and meats.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun…" A quiet voice said from behind.

Naruto whipped around to see Hinata. "Oy, Hinata!" He said overly loud and Hinata ducked in to stand beside him.

Naruto put his chopsticks into his bowl and quickly bowed, saying. "Gochisosama deshita!-" Then he practically knocked the chair over as he swept Hinata up in his arms. He pecked her on the cheek and her face turned a vibrant red. Sakura, looking over at them starred in shock and felt a pang of hurt. _Will that ever happen to me…?_

"N- Naruto-kun…!" Hinata smiled at him and her eyes brightened.

Naruto grinned widely at both girls reaction. "I decided to go for it!" Kakashi sighed and mumbled a thank you to the awaiting chef. Then he rose from the chair and grasped Sakura's shoulder.

"We should move. We have another couple waiting." Sakura looked out under the cloth overhand and saw Shikamaru with his arm linked around Temari's waist. _Everyone is so happy here._ They popped in and looked around at the crowded lunch counter. Sakura say anther pair of legs outside as well.

That's when Naruto let go of Hinata and ran up to face the third wheel of Shikamaru and Temari. "Gaara." Naruto starred at Gaara with a face full of respect and friendship. Gaara bowed slightly. "Good to see you." Naruto grinned and as Kakashi and Sakura left their seats they were filled in by the new guests. Naruto sat between Gaara and Hinata and Gaara beside Temari then Shikamaru. Naruto began chatting with the Kazekage and soon they had forgotten about Sakura and her sensei._ Gaara is happy here…even if he doesn't show it._

Kakashi looked at Sakura with a smiling eye. "I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow." Then in a flash he was gone. Sakura grabbed her hair to keep it from going completely wild and looked back at the counter full of grinning faces. Naruto was eating another bowl and had an arm around Hinata's waist. Gaara looked back and forth between the two couples. He seemed skeptical about his sister's date but Sakura knew that Temari wouldn't allow any slander about her boyfriend.

Then she turned away and headed back to her apartment. She thought about the sight of them together and sighed. _What's wrong with me?_ She walked alone on the road and dragged her feet. She reached the stairs on the outside of her building and made it to the first floor when she caught a glimpse of TenTen and Neji walking hand-in-hand. They started going through the park when Sakura couldn't stand it any longer.

Sakura fled up the stairs and her eyes blinked away tears. _Why am I running? What's. Wrong. With. Me!? _She slowed and whipped away her tears when she reached her room. She placed her hand lightly on the door and waited. After a few seconds on silence she took out her key and stepped into the apartment.

Sakura threw the keys onto the tall table sitting by the door. Above it was a mirror where Sakura stopped to fluff her hair in her fingers. She walked past the medium sized table and four chairs. Then she went through an arc doorway into her kitchen. She opened her fridge and grabbed some food. She walked past another open doorway into her bed room. There was a cushioned chair by the door. Directly across the wide room was a large window. The other wall at her left had two thinner windows that together formed the largest one. In that corner was her bed and nightstand/dresser. On the right wall was door closest to her and a couch beside that. She felt drawn to the couch and fell on her back onto it.

She began to eat and she said aloud in the solitude of her room. "Sasuke-kun… Why are you back?" She let her head fall back onto the cushions of the couch and sighed happily, daydreaming about a life where Sasuke could be with her. Where he was apart of the village again… Where things weren't as complicated…

* * *

Sakura's window was in clear view of where Sasuke sat. He watched her come home and crash on the couch. Then he saw a charming smile grow on her face. She turned on the couch and looked out of the window. Her eyes were hopeful and bright. _Every other person here wouldn't accept me back here. _Her pink hair fell into her face and covered her green eyes. _But Sakura would. _He saw her relax and let her head roll to the side. _She hasn't given up on me yet._ He chuckled as he watched her drift into slumber. Her mouth opened enough for her soft breath to ease in and out. _What a weird girl… _He smirked and added sarcastically, _and how annoying…_

He watched her as the sun began to set behind the building and noticed Naruto and Hinata walking together away from the building.

_Her birthday is tomorrow… I wonder what Naruto will get her…

* * *

_

Sorry for the corny lines Guys (and Dolls)… Some things are just hard to word! I love you all!

Next Chapter- The Party


	5. The Party

Alright… I'm on time if you're reading this. I'm REALLY NERVOUS! I hope you like one of my most anticipated chapters!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

The Party

* * *

Sakura woke up to a cushion practically suffocating her. She tossed and turned for a moment. Her body was sore and cramping. _Chikushou… I fell asleep on the couch…_ She sat up and fell backwards onto the floor. She cried out angrily and rubber her head in pain as a string of profanities were muttered under her breath. She looked at the clock on her table and her eyes widened in shock. The red characters read 9:06. _I'm an hour late! Ino is going to kill me!_

Sakura tried jumped up but was pulled back down by a blanket ensnaring her feet. _I don't remember getting a blanket…_ She ignored it and kicked it off her feet as she bounced into her bathroom. The pink headed shinobi threw her clothes out of the door and jumped in the shower. She turned the knob and water rained on her exposed back. She shrieked and pushed herself as far to the wall as possible. She shivered uncontrollably but forced herself to start washing her hair. _I- it's f-freezing! _She ran her fingers through her hair quickly, occasionally catching them in knots. She rinsed her hair and washer her body with a bar of soap.

Just as the water started to warm up Sakura was almost done getting the last suds of soap off her body. She stood in the water, her head facing the ceiling, and enjoyed the warmth. Then she reached back, turned off the facet, and stood as the cold air invaded her peace. She smiled and ripped the shower curtain back. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her steaming body as she ran to her kitchen.

Sakura pulled out some cereal and a carton of milk. She checked the date and grinned. _I can't afford to be sick at a time like this…! _She took her food into the other room and started pulling things out of her dresser. She threw a white tee and a pair of pink Capri's matching the color of her hair. After that she put a pair of black shorts with a light blue sleeved top that cuffed at her elbows. Then she pulled out a white skirt, slightly pink leggings, and a light green spaghetti strap top. She smiled at her last selection and after finishing her bowl dressed. She grabbed a pair of red sandals and moaned. _I wish I had a better selection of shoes…_ignoring it she ran to the front door and had one last glance in the mirror.

"Here we go, Sakura… Yesterday you were a pathetic, messed up wannabe… Today you are seventeen and you're stronger now, right?" She answered herself with a nod and left her apartment.

* * *

Ino was waiting in the park. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. It was the perfect setting for Konoha's favorite flower's birthday. Ino stomped up to the approaching Sakura and started to rant.

"Sakura! You're _really_ late! I have to get the catering set up by my self. Not to mention all the decorations…" She trailed off and then she pointed an angry finger at her friend. "You owe me _big_ time." Sakura cringed back for a moment and Ino's mood abruptly changed. "Happy birthday, Sakura." She grinned and hugged Sakura. Then she turned her around to see the amazing set up behind her.

There was a long, low set table and mats on both sides. They were patterned with cranes and crafty trees. The colors ranged from white to soft red and yellows. Sakura starred in awe of the amazing work Ino had done and skimmed her finger over the edge of the table as she noticed the thin table cloth going down the center. There were the matching patterns of the mats and Zen gardens set overtop of it. They climbed in size to peak in the middle with a towered fountain with small branches of the cherry blossom tree. At the end of the table where the tree's bordered the table symmetrically was a beautiful set of chopsticks and two vases of cherry blossoms on both sides. Sakura walked around to the side and looked down at a large package sitting on the mat.

"Ino?..." Sakura fingered the package.

Ino smiled tenderly. "You know how impatient you get… So I got you a little something special before the party." Sakura looked up at her friend then grasped the vibrant green package. She pulled the thin string holding the paper down and unwrapped it. She felt a silky fabric and pulled a little of it into the light. It was a yukata. The pattern was of the pink blossom and sleek streaks of dark red. The black stamen of the flowers and red stood out against the white and red pink and the obi was dark red. Sakura held it gingerly and looked up at Ino with teary eyes…

"You're right… I owe you big time…" The she ran to her friend and embraced her. "Thank you…" Ino laughed and let Sakura recuperate.

"Hey, how about we grab some lunch?" Ino turned to face back to the village.

Sakura repackaged her gift and stepped beside Ino. "I refuse to let you pay, Ino."

"Fine… Forehead girl." They both laughed and walked together to gossip about the new couples. Sakura, for the first time in a while, felt she could tell her friend anything. She felt the warmth of trust envelop her and soothe her pain ridden heart. "Then afterward you can try out the clothes… I'm so exited! It's time to give _them_ a surprise!" Sakura giggled with her as they plotted the evening.

* * *

The party was already coming to life. Old friends chatted and filled each other in on what was new in life. Naruto and Hinata were the first to get there officially and positioned themselves alone on a bench as the sunset lit the trees. Some petals fell gracefully and Hinata blushed as Naruto kissed her forehead. She was wearing a kimono like the other girls attending. Hers was pale blue and contrasted to Naruto's formal orange white outfit. Second to arrive was Lee. His green kimono wasn't that much of a surprise for Naruto and Sakura who watched from far off. She and Ino were waiting for more people to come.

The food had been served already and only Chouji remained eating his third or fourth serving. TenTen had arrived alone and stayed with Lee for dinner.

"TenTen … Where is Neji?" Hinata whispered calmly to her fellow female.

TenTen seemed agitated at the mention of his name. "You know Neji. He hates parties. He'll come near the end to pick me up." The two sat together as Lee and Naruto talked about what they got Sakura.

Naruto kept shaking his head at what Lee had said he brought. "…No way, that's so lame. She won't like that at all."

Temari and Shikamaru were the next ones in. Temari placed their gift beside the center piece Zen garden and joined the others in conversation.

Naruto looked around curiously. "Oy, Temari. Is Gaara with you?"

"No." She shook her head dully. "He bought her something though. He was too busy to come himself." Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru sighed at her side. "How troublesome…"

Temari glared at him and snarled. "You're so apathetic, Shikamaru. Why don't you _try_ and enjoy yourself?" He grinned at her and held her tighter.

"I_ am_." She smiled wryly and he chuckled.

Suddenly a voice boomed over the rest of the chatter. The all looked in that direction to see Ino standing in a showy kimono. "Here's the woman of honor, Haruno Sakura!" She stepped aside and out of the shadows stepped the pink headed woman. Her hair was put up in a single bun held up by red Cinnabar hair sticks. She had a light blush on her cheeks as they lit the paper lanterns. The area was now like a beacon in the night.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" The guests shouted in unison. She was soon swamped by compliments and well wishes. Once they began to simmer down the individual conversation started up again.

Sakura looked at Ino curiously. "Who are we waiting for?" she whispered quietly.

"Your sensei is way late…" She mumbled back. Just as she said this in popped the silver headed shinobi wearing his informal attire that they all were accustom to seeing him in. Sakura and company all sighed as they looked at each other's clothes compared to his.

Kakashi noticed the problem and rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well, about that. You see I was…"

"Don't make excuses! You're late to Sakura's best night of her life!" Ino waved her arms wildly and roared into the masked man's ear.

Suddenly after Ino's fiasco was over someone muttered in the crowd, "Cough-Cough… presents… cough."

TenTen grasped the opportunity and called Sakura over. "It's time to open the gifts!" She sat Sakura at the end of the table at her spot were she had eaten. The items had all been removed and replaced with stacks of tokens from her friends.

Sakura looked at them nervously and started to pick one out when Naruto grabbed a box from the table and held it in front of her face.

"Here, Sakura. Open ours first!" Hinata smiled shyly behind him as Sakura started to unwrap it. "It's a music box!" he shouted before she could pull it out. Sakura looked at him and felt embarrassment for him. The crow around all drooped at the ruined surprise.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed.

"Oops! Sorry…" Naruto blushed and when Sakura took it out it was in fact a beautiful wooden box with a gold painting of a crane on the lid. The coating shone in the light. She lifted the lid and a sweet tune flowed from it. They all stared at its charm and some laughed out of happiness. Sakura shut the box and hugged the two as thanks.

"It's wonderful, both of you!"

Naruto grinned. "I wasn't very good at finding anything for your gift so Hinata picked it out."

Sakura looked skeptically at him. "She didn't pay for it did she?" Naruto nodded as if nothing was wrong.

"You jerk! Hinata, you ought to dump him for that!" Sakura slammed her fist into her knees.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. I didn't mind." Her face reassured Sakura so she let it go for now.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee bound up to her and grabbed his thin, rectangular gift from the stack. "From me to you." He bowed and stepped aside. Sakura quickly took it out.

She read the cover aloud. "'Poetry from the Pits of the Soul'… how nice Lee-san…" She laughed halfheartedly. _Just like Lee to make things awkward._

"For those sad nights when I'm off on a mission and unable to pour out poetry you can read this…" Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"I'll definitely use this, Lee-san."

Hinata stepped up to the table and picked up a cloth package and handed it to Sakura in a bow.

"Uh, Hinata?" her confusion was evident.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "This is from Kiba, Shino, and me." Sakura unfolded the large gift and out popped a bundle of fur. Sakura turned it around and found herself holding a large stuffed animal. "It's a puppy! How cute!" She snuggled with it for a moment then looked suspiciously at Hinata. "You paid for this too didn't you…"

Hinata tilted her head in defeat. "Hai…" _They'll get it for sure now. I can't believe she paid for _two_ presents!_

"Thanks again." Hinata then sat for what Sakura hoped would be the last time.

Kakashi strode lazily up to his pupil and placed a stack of poorly wrapped gifts in her lap. There was, however, a cute card on top. Sakura read it.

"'One-day-off pass.

–Tsunade

Happy birthday Sakura.'" Sakura smiled and looked up to Kakashi for an explanation.

"Tsunade couldn't make it so she sent me with that." He pointed to the thin book shaped gift. "That's from Jiraiya." Then he pointed to the box one. "That's from yours truly." Sakura nodded and opened Jaraiya's first. Sakura's lip twitched up into an embarrassed smile. It was one of the many porn books the Sannin had written.

"Why he thought you'd enjoy that, I have no idea." He added sarcastically. Then with more spunk he nudged her to move on to his present. "But I know you'll like mine…!" Sakura obeyed as every guest leaned in to see what Kakashi had cooked up for her. Sakura untied it and lifted the lid slowly. Then as soon as her eye reached in she slammed it shut causing everyone to jump back, startled.

"What is it?" Someone squealed.

"Show us!" Another said.

Kakashi gave her a sly eye. "I knew you'd like it." Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red as she placed the box aside.

"T-Thank you, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura stuttered.

Temari stepped up and rained on Kakashi's gloating parade. "Alright, since you won't show us… here's the Sand Sibling's gift to you, Sakura-sama." Sakura opened the cream colored gift and pulled out a smooth candle jar. She could smell and undistinguishable aroma. "It was Gaara's idea." Everyone looked at the blond in disbelief. _Gaara!?_

"Tell him thanks for me…" She grinned and Temari bowed. Shikamaru pulled a neatly wrapped package from his possession and handed it to the pink headed woman.

Sakura revealed a book of Sudoku. "How annoying…" Temari elbowed him. "Well… It's a good puzzle. You should be able to catch on." Sakura flipped through it briefly and tried to comprehend it a little. Sakura glanced at the table and saw that there were no more gifts left. Only a lone card. Which Chouji, still with food in his mouth, tapped. Sakura flipped it over.

It was a coupon to an expensive restaurant.

"You have to promise to take me with you sometime. You have seven free meals with that card."

Sakura looked at the card with high hopes. "Thanks, Chouji. I heard this place is great!" he nodded enthusiastically. Their conversation was broken when TenTen cried out happily.

She ran up to Sakura with Neji at her side and held out two long, thin, almost cylinder shaped velvet bags. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sakura." TenTen grabbed the ends of the covering and pulled them off. There in her hands were two sheathed katana. The sheath itself had an amazing silver print of a dragon up the side and when she tilted it for Sakura to wield she slid it out smoothly and there was a writing in the glimmering metal.

Neji spoke confidently. "'Never ending strength to protect and trust.'" Sakura looked up from the swords at his serious face. _It's like he's put my life story into one phrase…_

"This is…"

TenTen cut her off. "They were custom made. That's why Neji was late. I can show you how to use them tomorrow." Sakura grinned widely and hugged her friend.

* * *

The presents had all been taken to Sakura's house and now that the party was calming down they started to play music. And the table had been removed for space to dance. Naruto had asked Sakura to join him. And the couples littered the park. Ino and Shikamaru danced near Temari so she could keep an eye on her date. Hinata and Neji stayed under one of the blossom trees in silence. By Naruto and Sakura were TenTen and Lee. Kakashi and Temari sat on a bench by themselves as Chouji pigged out.

They swayed happily to the upbeat music for a few minutes until the song ended. Then Hinata took over for Sakura and the girls returned to their respective dates. Ino reluctantly danced with Lee but seemed to be enjoying herself. Sakura watched as the song progressed and felt a tingling inside her. _Sasuke…_Sakura looked around. Kakashi was preoccupied with his book and wasn't paying any attention to the dance anymore. Sakura took advantage of this and slowly snuck off into the dark.

It had to have been ten or eleven o-clock when Sakura felt the wind flow through her hair. She kicked off the walls of buildings and the cobble stone road below. Then she climbed gracefully on top of the roof of her apartment to enjoy her solitude. She stood in the cool spring air and absorbed the moonlight. Her yukata blew in the breeze when she heard a faint sound behind her. Her eyes flashed around her. _Chikushou… I'm unarmed._ She was just about to whip around when a cold hand grasped her shoulder and did it for her.

She found herself staring into a pair of coal black eyes. _Were you happy here?_ They were Sasuke's eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She muttered.

_Can you ever be happy?_ She thought as he got closer to her face.

"Oy, Sakura." He smirked at her blushing face. _She's not like before. She's not weak anymore._ He slid his hand on her shoulder up her neck. _This isn't that annoying tag along I knew those years ago. _This_ is_ _Haruno Sakura…_

She felt her skin prickle. _Can _I_ make you happy?_

"Happy Birthday… Sakura…" He met her lips gently. She felt a surge of passion rocket though her and she found herself gripping his shirt in her fist. The kiss suddenly broke away. "Here. Midnight." In a hard breeze Sakura again found herself alone. She stumbled forward a little. She looked around when she heard another, louder sound coming from over the edge of the building. Sakura ran to the edge to see Naruto walking up the wall.

"Oh… You're here. Are you going back? It's your party, after all…" Sakura laughed lightly at how stupid he was. _If he'd been here any earlier he might have seen Sasuke…_ "Come on." He motioned for her to follow and they leapt off the roof and Sakura followed him back to the party.

* * *

Hell Yes! I finished it! THANK GOODNESS! This was really hard to do if two hours…

Next Chapter- Sleepover (FUN!)


	6. The Sleepover

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! This is a warning for all. The parings I have (SasuSaku, NaruHina, TemShika, NejiTen) still exist! Never doubt them. Though I do imply other couples I don't mind.

Disclaimer- Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hat, hate leads to… THE UCHIHA BROTHERS! Duh, Duh, Dun, Nuh!!!! And by the way… I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

The Sleepover

* * *

Sakura was still in a daze when Naruto escorted her back to the party. _I don't know what I want anymore… _She held in her frustrated scream and followed her blond friend in silence. Eventually they made it to the site of the party to find everything cleaned up. Sakura looked around and saw Temari and TenTen sitting around. Hinata and Ino were just finishing packing up all the decorations. Sakura sighed.

"You all should have gotten me sooner. I could have helped…" She pouted slightly. The others simply smiled except for Ino and Temari. Temari wasn't sour towards Sakura rather she rarely showed emotion anyway.

"It's your birthday. We are _supposed_ to do stuff like this for you." TenTen grinned at her and hooked arms with her.

"But we have and idea of how you can make it up to us!" Ino hooked Sakura's other arm and practically dragged her away.

* * *

"Aiiiiii!" Sakura stepped onto the floor of her apartment, her hair was firmly knotted in her fingers and she had switched her clothes back to her normal look. "Why didn't you _say_ something about staying over!" She paced back and forth in front of the door. Ino tapped her foot impatiently and Temari laughed at the sight.

Temari stepped up to her friend and stuck her hand inside Sakura's pocket. She pulled out a set of keys and let herself in. "Aw, come on. We cleaned the room and everything!" She whined sarcastically. Sakura gasped at the organization inside her once devastated living quarters.

"How did you-? When-…?" Sakura rubbed her forehead now. "What!?"

"We found your keys in your pocket earlier. How else would I have found them just now?" Temari gave her a large smirk and the girls rushed in. Sakura fell onto the couch in the living room and sighed. Then suddenly the four kunoichi filed in and out carrying an assortment of sleeping bags, food, and chick-flicks. Hinata grasped the pink headed nin's hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, Sakura-chan." Then Sakura found herself sitting on her bed surrounded by happy teens eating and giggling about the party and their love lives.

After a little conversation Ino sighed. "We could have had this party at _my _house… It was so much trouble cleaning up Sakura's disgusting room."

Sakura suddenly leapt up with a sinister look on her face and her hand balled into a fist. "What was that, Ino-pig!?"

Ino smirked and started to turn around to face her friend. "I was just saying-" Suddenly a feather stuffed pillow slammed into her face with a force that knocked her squarely onto the ground. Sakura stood triumphantly over Ino and lifted the pillow off her. Ino sat up and scrambled for her own pillow. She chucked it at Sakura but she quickly ducked and it bounced off TenTen and slammed into Temari.

"Now it's on!" Temari grabbed her pillow and soon the room was full of feathers. Even Hinata got a few hits in as they bounced around the room giggling and pounding each other.

Soon they plopped down, panting and laughing. "This is hardly the behavior of a seventeen year old Sakura."

Sakura caught her breath. "Well… aren't you-"

TenTen held up her hand. "I'm eighteen! Ino and Hinata are the only ones your age." Ino nodded reluctantly.

"And you, Temari?"

"Twenty." Suddenly the room grew quiet.

"What are you doing here then? Aren't we annoying?" Hinata fiddled with her fingers a little.

"Hmph…" Temari fell back onto the sofa in Sakura's room. "You all are the only girl friends closest to my age."

"Oh…" Sakura crossed her legs on her bed.

Then TenTen elbowed her playfully. "Are you sure you're not here just for Shikamaru?"

"Hey, hey! Change of subject!" Ino held up her hands angrily. Apparently she didn't want to hear and answer.

Temari silently thanked her. "Yeah…" There was a brief silence. Then Temari shot up and looked at Sakura curiously. "Oh, Sakura, what did Kakashi get you?"

Suddenly Sakura's face went white. "No way…" She shook her head frantically. She dove for the stack of gifts in the corner of the room but before she made a landing Hinata picked up a small box and held it gingerly.

"That's it, Hinata! Open it!" Ino bounced up and down excitedly.

TenTen leaned in closer. "What is it!?"

"This'll be interesting…" Temari relaxed on the sofa and waited for the fireworks to go off. Hinata slowly opened the lid and peeped inside. She suddenly turned a ghostly white color and fainted backwards. The box flew into the air and TenTen caught it before Sakura could get her hands on it.

She pulled off the lid and gasped. Then she held back a blast of laughter and lifted a lacy black bra from the box. "You sensei bought you Lingerie!?" She sat the box down and pulled out a matching black thong. TenTen squealed and Ino stared at the gift stupidly.

Temari busted out laughing and rolled around on the sofa. "I can't… believe it!" She said between breaths. Then she wheezed. "Kakashi bought you lingerie…!"

Ino took the box from TenTen as the bun headed girl fanned Hinata. "Wow… This is _really _an expensive set…!" Sakura collapsed onto her bed with an 'ugh!' and Ino looked at her with a smug, curious look. "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"No!" Sakura lifted her head and glared at Ino. "I don't think Kakashi would ever-…"

TenTen shook her head. "You know… I've noticed how strange he acts around you, Sakura!"

Ino nodded in agreement. "It's not just Kakashi, either."

"Yeah… Everyone has this really strong… respect for you, Sakura."

"That or they're just really perverted!" Temari cracked up again. She seemed to enjoy the lingerie more than any of them.

TenTen ignored her. "Yeah… Lee loves you."

Temari objected. "But he's weird, he doesn't count. But Gaara really enjoys your company."

"What!?" TenTen and Ino's mouths gaped open.

"Yeah, whenever we come to Konoha he always seems at ease. Naruto has helped him in so many ways. Naruto is like his best friend and you are like the only girl out of our village that recognizes his personality and no his power."

Ino decided to take advantage of the moment. "What personality?" She added sarcastically.

"Hey," Sakura gave her a stern look. "No bashing Gaara in my room."

"See what I mean!" Temari motioned to her with her elbow as she shoved her hand into a bag of chips. "You're a sweetie, Sakura."

"Hai…" Hinata commented too. "N-Naruto-kun has always liked you…"

"And Neji is more open near Naruto and you, as well." TenTen put her finger to her chin.

Sakura was turning red and decided to change the subject. "How is he, by the way."

TenTen grinned. _This must be getting really awkward for her… _"He's really secretive about some things but I'm glad he can be honest with me. He and I are in a more intimate relationship now. And he's a really shy when he kisses me…" She tacked that on voluntarily.

"Really?" Temari looked at her curiously. "Shikamaru is really forward… and he's a _very_ aggressive kisser. And don't think he's incapable of emotion either. He just a big ego, the stupid boy…"

Ino placed her hands behind her head and sighed. "Dating is so annoying. You can't rely on guys anymore. That's why I like being single…"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers nervously. Sakura grinned mischievously at her. "I'm really curious, Hinata… how far are you in you're relationship with Naruto?"

Temari tilted her head playfully. "Yeah… has he kissed you seriously yet?" Her superior smile made Hinata's face turn ten shades of red.

"Well…" She debated on whether or not to tell them. "Yes…" The other four girls shrieked happily.

Sakura pumped her fist. "I knew he had! Hell yes!"

TenTen suddenly leapt onto her cot and let her hands prop up her head. "How was it?" The other youths joined and started throwing questions at her.

Hinata's head whipped around in an attempt escape the squeals of her friends but her emotions inside were bubbling up until…

She slammed her fists onto her lap as she blurted out her confession. "_It was the best night of my life! I've never had such an exhilarating moment with him, ever!_" Her friends' eyes suddenly stared at her lazily. Their self-satisfied grins chilled her to the bone as she realized what she had just said. _Oops…_ She whimpered to herself.

Temari leaned back and kept her grin. "I knew it…"

TenTen sighed in agitation. "It's about time he made a move. Everyone has been waiting for a _deeper_ relationship to spark between you two." Hinata returned to playing with her fingers.

Ino returned to her sleeping bag and lay down. "What do you thing is in store for you now, Hinata."

"I don't know. But if it's with Naruto-kun I'll be happy." She smiled sheepishly. Sakura returned the gentle smile and thought to herself. _There aren't any secrets now. _

TenTen exhaled dreamily. "Neji and I are planning to go on vacation together this summer."

"Really?" Sakura was intrigued.

"Yeah…" TenTen continued. "I know it probably won't happen but… Maybe he'll propose to me…" Temari abruptly burst into laughter.

TenTen gave her a death stare. "I girl can dream can't she!?"

Temari wiped tears from her eyes as her chuckle lessened. "No…" She sighed. "It isn't that. It's just funny that…" A look of immense delight overtook her. "Shikamaru and I are already engaged." The room fell silent and the seconds trailed by.

Hinata stuttered. "E-en-… Engaged!?"

Sakura dove at Temari and embraced her. "I can't believe it! You're getting married, Temari!"

Ino patted her on the back. "I would have never gotten that far." _I admit that I liked Shikamaru… But they're better for each other…_ "But now you're tied down. How will you survive?" She added sarcastically.

"I guess I have to give up flirting…" She rested her head on her hand. "Kuso…"

Ino grinned. "And wearing sluttish clothes…" Temari grabbed her pillow and knocked Ino in her head. The youths all giggled with each other and continued their conversations about the future. Sakura felt free to talk but also felt a pang of sadness in her. _Sasuke…_ She crawled onto her bed and sat silently. _What does the future have in store for me? _

Then she looked at Temari and TenTen laughing with each other. She recalled how in the Chuunin exams they had fought fiercely with each other. Now they looked so glad to be in the company of friends. Hinata, who previously would have been wary of conversation had a look of confidence about her and was talking openly. Ino was quiet for once and calmly listened to the girls' stories. Her previous rival would have never considered being so polite a few years ago. Sakura relaxed a little at the pleasant sight. _Maybe there's hope…_ The girls suddenly looked at her to contribute to their discussion. She smiled sheepishly then started to giggle with them about the gossip. _Maybe people really _can_ change…

* * *

_

The girls continued to talk for a while until when they started to tire out. Ino suggested watching one of the movies they had packed. They started the chick flick around midnight; it was about a sappy relationship between two collage students. The boy became the manager at a dorm without knowing it was only for girls. He fallen in love with one of the girls but she didn't notice him. Later in the movie they get some alone time and start feeling for each other. But the girl has competition back at the dorm because all the other ladies want a piece of him for themselves. The boy ends up proposing to her just before the twelfth bong of the clock tower on New Years Eve. Everyone had cried except for Sakura… Her eyes were glazed over. _I can't believe I let them bring these here…_

A sleepy Ino pulled out the second movie. It started but before the beginning credits were finished everyone else had fallen asleep. Sakura sighed and moved take them to their sleeping bags.

Sakura was just finished lying TenTen down when she heard an interesting sound coming from the television. It was the sound of a girl crying. Sakura poked her head in and on the screen there was a girl sitting at the base of her bed sobbing. Sakura lifted her brow curiously. Then she paused the movie and carried Hinata, the last girl in the living room, to her cot. Sakura ran to the couch in the living room and played the movie. She soon forgot about her surroundings and was lost in the plot. It described how a girl started out as a 'nobody' then slowly she grew into a legend. The men that had ignored her in the past were suddenly falling for her. But she decided to stay strong and not forget that they didn't see her as who she really was. Staying out of love worked until she found a man that she truly cared about her and gave up everything she had to be with him. But he resented any serious relationship with her and only served as her friend. Then he went off to war and was forced to let go of him. He returned and she felt nothing for him except a cold friendship. Then after a year he was sent back into battle and died just after she discovered that he had loved her. The ending credits rolled and Sakura hugged her knees. _What a bitter ending…She couldn't tell that he really loved her…_She looked at the screen with wide pupils. _What a sad fate…_ Then she felt something hit her hand. She leaned back and saw in the dim light of the TV a small splash of water. She placed her thumb to her cheek and felt the stream of a tear. _It's been a while since a movie made me cry…_ She exhaled and took the movie out of her VCR and put it on the kitchen table. In her room she heard the soft breathing of her friends and fall back onto her bed, looking out the window. She sat in silence as the wispy clouds moved in and out of her view. The moon moved into the center of the sky and she knew that she had been sitting in silence for at least an hour. _Sasuke-kun…

* * *

_

After about an hour of dreamless sleep she couldn't take it anymore. Sakura slipped out of the covers silently and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. Hinata lay perpendicular to her bed along with TenTen, blocking her way. So she lunged over the sleeping kunoichi and stopped. She looked out at the moon that was still high in the sky. _What a long night…_ She focused on her room again. Ino was now between her and the window. She sighed and dove out the open window and grabbed onto the sill at the same time. Hinging on her hold on the window, she planted herself onto the outside wall of her apartment. Then she focused the chakra in her feet and started scaling the wall.

Sakura made it to the roof and stared at the yellow moon. Clouds would cover it occasionally and the stars would come and go in the darkness. She sighed heavily again and turned to face the village. Everyone was asleep and the village was peaceful. She completely forgot she was wearing her spaghetti strap shirt and silk pants and tested the grip her bare feet had on the ground. Then she took off into the night. She bound off the rooftops and flipped in the air. _I don't understand all this. I can't assume that Sasuke loves me. I _need_ to be cautious. _But the rest of her emotions detested the idea. She panted lightly as the pushed off the side of a building.

She headed around in circles for a while and occasionally stopped to look over the city. The roof disappeared beneath her feet as she jumped off the edge and kicked off the wall. Just at that moment she heard footsteps behind her. She clenched her fist momentarily and slowed down a little. The steps caught up to her and suddenly in a flash of black, someone was running beside her. Sakura gasped, her eyes softened at the sight of Sasuke. The loose long sleeved shirt he wore was open across his chest with a small Uchiha fan on the back. It whipped around as the cold breeze flew about them. Then black sleeves under that that held closely to his muscles. They ended at a pair of black open fingered gloves. Sakura glanced at him as the silence thickened.

He didn't look at her but as her pace lost its edge he glanced at her curiously. "I thought we were running." Sakura grinned. She enjoyed his use of 'we' and quickened her steps. Soon enough they were in sync as their feet touched the buildings simultaneously. They practically flew between the walls that rose over the vacant streets. Sakura saw the gate of Konoha grow closer and noticed that they were very close to the same place where Sasuke had first left her to seek Orochimaru. She somersaulted in mid jump and landed gracefully on the cobble stone road. She calmed her breathing as Sasuke stopped as well. Sakura stared at the memorable place and behind her Sasuke approached. He grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around. He took her firmly in his hold and his lips brushed hers. Her eyes shut serenely as he kissed her softly. His hand on her shoulder slid down her back and pulled her closer. Sakura wound her arms around his waist as his other hand snaked up into her hair.

He broke his lips from hers long enough for her to moan his name. "Sasuke-kun…" He then recaptured her in a less subtle kiss and her hold around his waist tightened. Sasuke's tongue invaded her mouth and his arms slid around to her stomach and his hand caressed her skin. They stayed like that for what seemed to Sakura to be forever, occasionally sighing and breaking apart to breathe. Sakura felt the world fade around her and suddenly he released her from the kiss. She opened her eyes and leaned her head back to look at the sky. Sasuke slipped his hand out of her hair and rested it on the back of her neck. His other hand obscured her shirt and revealed the seal around her navel. He tilted his head down and his eyes widened at the astonishing sight.

He glanced at her with a wryly grin on his face. _That's interesting…_ He almost chucked aloud. Sakura was confused by the serenity of his eyes as he looked back at her stomach to trace his finger around the three black commas with a secret regret.

"Why me?" She whispered, intending for it to be a rhetorical question.

Sasuke lifted his head again and stared at her with his cold obsidian eyes. His movements against her body ceased; this was a routine explanation. "I came here to tell you that Orochimaru is coming to Konoha." Sakura looked at him in confusion. But he continued; his face was practically emotionless. "He's searching for a medic that has the talent to heal his arms."

"What does that have to do with me?" Sakura shook her head and was still unable to comprehend.

He came alive again and chuckled as he stroked her hair. "Sakura, you're so naïve. You're skills match and, perhaps, surpass the Hokage's medical jutsu." He face almost held a smile in it. Sakura was in a daze now.

"He's coming here for_ me_?" She suddenly felt the adrenaline of fear enter her. _No… _Sasuke_ is here for me…he tricked me and I fell for it… He's here on Orochimaru's orders…_"You… came to…" She strained to push the thought away from her mind and recovered with another question. "Then you don't-" she stopped but finished it in her head. _love me…?_She sighed in frustration. _Why can't I just talk to him?_

He laughed again and looked at her thwarted face. "You want to know why I'm here…" He looked at her green eyes with a new feeling. Sakura couldn't tell what it was but it melted her inside. He looked away from her in thought. She smiled at the gesture. _He seems so normal. _She let her mouth turn up into a shy smile. Finally he answered as he looked back at her with some light in his eyes. "You are so different from before. You're fascinating. I couldn't believe it was you fighting Itachi…" His thoughts seemed to change every second he spoke. "I don't think that I've ever seen you that…" He stared at her face as she waited. "Your were so…" He removed his hand from behind her neck and stroked her cheek. His eyes bore into hers. "…confident. I've never felt so thrilled to see you."

Sasuke had never said so much to Sakura in her life. He was so at ease now. _You are always so calm Sasuke… what's changed about you? You're so… happy…_

She suddenly laughed and tilted her head affectionately. "I thought I was annoying."

He smirked at her hand slid his hand back into her hair to pull her head onto his shoulder. "You were." He suddenly looked confused as Sakura rested in the nook of his neck and collarbone. "It's troublesome how weak I feel around you." He almost sounded angry and Sakura felt tension grow in her.

"You'll stay anyway, right?" She couldn't stop herself before the words came out. She immediately lifted her head to partially issue an apology and also to see his response.

He smirked again at her and placed her head on his shoulder again. "Hmph." Sakura laughed a little and she enjoyed his embrace for as long as she could. She knew that she had to leave soon. He was so warm and she felt herself want to drift to sleep in his arms. It had to be in the early hour of the morning by now.

He suddenly let her go and cupped her face in his hands. Sakura let go of his torso and looked at his still face. "Orochimaru will be here soon. I don't know when though. I think they're trying to keep me in the dark." _That's a big mistake. Sasuke lives in the dark._ He chuckled. "For some reason they don't think I'm trust worthy." He leaned in and kissed Sakura's forehead. Then he continued. His lips brushed her face as he talked. "I'll tell you if anything comes up… Sakura." He whispered her name into her ear. His voice was practically intoxicating. She felt the unnatural breeze and knew that he was gone. Sakura's eyes opened lazily and a smile seemed permanently stuck on her face. She looked at the moon that was declining and rushed back in the direction of her apartment.

Sakura gripped the sill with one hand and held her feet below the window with her chakra. She looked in the room and when she saw everyone was quiet pushed off the wall and flipped in and onto the ground noiselessly. She sighed happily and started to step over Hinata. Suddenly a voice from behind her made her freeze in her tracks.

"'Have a nice run." From within Ino's sleeping back a mumble sounded. Sakura's face was white as a sheet as she turned around to see Ino partially awake.

Sakura smiled innocently and answered. "Yeah, Ino… It was great." She leapt into bed and looked back at Ino. She was sound asleep again.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter down! You all can tell who I like more after I added that thing about Ino accepting that Temari and Shikamaru are together… HeeHee! I wrote the romantic half of this at 4 AM! Ahhh! I'm loosing sleep… Ah, well. We do what we do. Sasuke might have seemed OOC but I liked it. He's SOOOOO cute in my mind. The perfect, mysterious, bad-boy that no one can figure out!

Next Chapter- New Toys and New Plans

(Sakura breaks in her new katana!)


	7. New Toys and New Plans

Chaaaaaaa! I love you're reviews! They really keep me going! I absolutely love writing right now… Actually… I love everything! In comes an action scene! It's not an "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kind of scene… It's more like a "Let me kick your ass in training" Kind of scene…

And for those that are curious. Sakura isn't sure what to do about Sasuke. She loves him but she doesn't know if he loves her or is just doing what Orochimaru wants. Even _I _don't know! I'm making it up as I go… :3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto… I can't think of anything random or witty to put here… I'm too tired…

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

New Toys and New Plans

* * *

In the kitchen Hinata was serving Ino, TenTen and Temari an assortment of foods. They each had a cup of tea, a bowl or rice, sweet chestnuts, a rolled omelet, and miso soup. As the girls at Sakura's table ate and talked sleepily Hinata cleaned what she had used in Sakura's sink. The table they sat at was separated from the cooking area by a tall countertop. Across the pathway where the black headed girl worked there was a stove and refrigerator a little ways down from the sink. She finished and placed the pots and pans back into their rightful place in the cabinets. 

"Sakura is still asleep…" Temari yawned as she glanced through the open doorway. TenTen followed her gaze with her chopsticks dangling out of her mouth.

"Yeah. Isn't that weird? I guess she stayed up longer than we did."

Hinata sat down at the table and placed her hands in her lap. "I remember Sakura carrying me to her room. I must have fallen asleep while watching that movie. It was around 11."

"Really?" Ino lifted the video cassette that sat upon the table. "I guess she watched this one too… It had to have been late when she finished this."

TenTen bowed her head slightly and said pleasantly. "Gochisosama deshita." Then she sighed loudly and leaned back. "That was amazing cooking, Hinata. Naruto's a lucky guy!"

Hinata blushed. "I've gotten better…" She had been the first to get up and already eaten earlier.

"Just as long as that baka, Naruto, isn't taking you to Ichiraku every day!" Temari took a bite of her omelet.

"No… I'm teaching him to cook things when he's home. He's really good at it…" She played with the hem of her jacket.

Ino glanced at her slyly. "But it's at a price. Right, Hinata? What does he do in exchange?" Hinata's throat tightened and she blushed. _I love doing that…_ Ino smirked as she and Temari finished in the next few minutes and said their thanks.

Ino stood and sneaked into Sakura's bedroom. The other girls looked curiously after her. Then she motioned to them with her finger. TenTen and Temari glanced at each other. Then they all got up and went to the bleach blonde's side. Ino knelt at the edge of Sakura's bed and the other girls mimicked her. Their heads poked over the side and the leader muttered into the blanket. "Sakura went off somewhere last night out the window… That's why she's so tired."

"Well that's no surprise… You were probably snoring and she needed to get away from it." She whispered with cruel humor seeping through her breathy words.

Ino sat up on her knees and half shouted. "_I. Do. Not. Snore!_" TenTen quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down while hissing a 'shu—ush' at her.

Temari continued lazily. She was clearly pleased at Ino's reaction. "Do you know why, then?" Temari's head bobbled as her jaw moved up and down.

Ino simmered. "No… But she was really exasperated. And it wasn't just from staying up late."

Hinata stared out the window. "Maybe she just went out for a walk…"

"Yeah, right. Why would she need to take a walk at midnight!?" TenTen tried to keep her voice in a whisper.

Ino put her finger to her chin and pondered that explanation. "That _would_ make sense…"

Temari shook her head. "Then why didn't she use the _front door_?"

"She didn't want to wake us up." She answered innocently. She had complete confidence in Sakura's reasons, whatever they were.

Temari stared at her blankly. "Get real, woman. She was probably out seeing a boy-"

"Ohay—you." A toneless voice sounded. All the girls looked up slowly at the fully awake Sakura. Her agitated face was inches from theirs. It took a few seconds for the shock of her sudden closeness to sink in and flinched back, their faces twisted guiltily. Sakura's baggy eyes glared at them. "Are you plotting my demise or did I miss something…?" Her voice creaked a little but the kunoichi knew that her mind was fully awake and alert.

Hinata answered. "S-Sakura… we were just…"

"Sakura." Temari exchanged looks with Ino then sat up. "We're all curious. Where did you go last night?" Sakura sighed. _Kusou… Ino _was_ awake…_ She looked at their wondering faces. _I guess it can't be helped._

Silence gripped them. Then finally… "I went out for a walk…" The girls fell back, stupefied. TenTen was the first to shoot up and shout into the pink haired girl's face.

"We know _that_!" Her face was red with frustration.

Sakura sighed again. _What should I say…!? _"Alright…" The shinobi threw themselves forward to listen to her. "I went out to meet someone…" _That's truth enough for them… They should be happy with that, right?_

Temari smirked. "It was a guy, wasn't it." It wasn't a question. Sakura blushed and tried to keep a straight face. Temari sat a little taller and thought, _I was right…_

Sakura gave up. "Yes. It was a guy." Suddenly she found herself being attacked by questions.

"Is he a Shinobi?" Temari crawled onto the bed.

Ino sat on the edge. "Do we know him?"

"What did you do?" Other questions leaked in as Sakura let her head droop.

TenTen crossed her legs on the floor. "Where did you go?"

Among the questions Hinata, who was still on her knees and hanging onto the bed, looked at Sakura with pure interest. "Sakura-chan?" Then just as quickly had the questions started they stopped.

Sakura looked up. Then she took a deep breath. "Yes, he's a shinobi. And you don't know him very well." She could feel a strong release growing. "He's not here much and you never see him around anymore." Half of which was true. "I was out walking when he saw me and we ran together for a while. Then we stopped somewhere and talked a little." She tried her best not to accent 'a little' and focused on keeping the conversation as truthful as possible.

"Who was it?" Hinata stared at her inquisitively.

Sakura sighed again but this time let her bead fall back as she leaned against the wall. "I don't know anymore… I thought I knew him but… He's changed."

"Who did you think it was?"

Sakura didn't answer. She instead rolled her head from side to side and stretched. Then she yawned and sat up. "What time is it?"

TenTen leaned to the side and caught a view of her digital clock. "It is… 12:47."

"What!?" Sakura leapt up to check the clock herself, knocking Ino off the bed in the process.

"Aah!" Ino toppled onto TenTen. "What was that for, forehead-girl!? You don't need to go anywhere today."

TenTen grunted at the extra weight on top of her. "Yes she does. She needs to come to training with me before I leave."

Sakura looked over her shoulder as she fumbled through her drawers. "What?"

"I'm leaving today and I need to show you how to use the katana Neji and I gave you." She shoved Ino off and stood.

"Oh yeah… I forgot."

"But I'm in no hurry. And I'm sure Neji can wait."

As TenTen spoke Temari slipped off the bed and walked into the living room. Her voice called back at them. "Actually I should go. Shikamaru and I are going over the plans for the Chuunin Exams."

"Oh!" Sakura dropped what she was doing and leapt after the Sand shinobi. She grabbed her from behind in a hug. "Arigato, Temari. It was great that you could come."

"Yeah…" She chuckled. "I hope things with your secret admirer go well." Then she added on the side. "Maybe it's Kakashi!" Sakura's face turned white as the blond wiggled out of her embrace while laughing. "See you!" Then she was gone out the front door. Sakura turned around to see Ino and Hinata lounging, Ino more that Hinata, and TenTen fiddling with her shirt buttons.

"Hey… I'm not really doing anything today. Is it alright if I go with you two?" Ino looked behind her at TenTen.

"It's okay with me. Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't mind." She looked at Hinata. "Do you want to come too?" Hinata nodded and Sakura smiled. _She's shy as always…_ "Alright, then. I'm sorry, but, I _have_ to take a shower…"

Ino nudged the innocent Hinata. "She probably got all worked up after seeing that guy.-" She was cut off by Sakura who whacked Ino's head with her fist.

"Just drop it already…" She steamed. Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

It was almost noon when the four kunoichi were on their way to the training ground. Sakura wore her red sleeveless shirt and pale rose colored mini-skirt with matching elbow covers. On her hands were black gloves and she had black shoes with shin guards that went up to her knees. On her side were the two katana TenTen and Neji gave her. Beside her TenTen walked happily. Her mood was reflected by the light green shirt and white shorts she wore that made her brown eyes and hair stand out substantially. Ino's clothes were, thankfully, less flashy than they had been in the past and Hinata's where cozy-looking and virtuous as usual. They entered the arena like area that was made completely of concrete. Across the proscenium was an enormous statue of hands performing a frozen seal. Then they looked closer at some the many columns and spotted Lee and Naruto conversing. Perched on the concrete wall above them was Kakashi. 

Even while holding his _Ichaicha Paradaisu _book in his hands he was the first to notice their entrance. "Late, Sakura? How rude of you to keep us waiting." He shook his head in shame.

Sakura twitched furiously. "Don't talk to me about being late, Kaka-sensei." She muttered softly. Then she walked over to Naruto. "If you weren't my sensei…" She hooked him in his head and sent the innocent blond face first into the ground. His head visibly throbbed and his arms and legs jerked around desperately trying to free his head that was glued to the concrete.

He sat up and looked at Sakura and shouted. "What was that for!?" Sakura shrugged, suddenly feeling much better.

The others held back laughter as TenTen walked up to Sakura. "Come on, Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi held one katana's handle gingerly. Hinata and Ino disappeared momentarily then landed onto the watching platform that went around the arena above them. "Lee, Naruto. We need you." The boys assumed their positions countering the two girls in the space. The brunette faced her friend and began to explain. "These are specialty swords, like I said before. They can accept the chakra you put into them and increase the potency of your attacks ten fold or more. With your chakra control who knows what's possible!" She smirked. Then TenTen turned to the boys. "She needs to break them in so it's easier to control the chakra later on. So just spar with her for a little while." She grinned with a small hint of fear then in a flash was on the observation deck.

Lee reached out dramatically. "What's the matter, TenTen?"

"Why aren't you fighting?" Naruto grimaced.

TenTen ducked behind the low wall. "Are you kidding!? I don't know what those things will do! She could kill me!"

A giant sweat drop appeared on Sakura. "How nice of you, TenTen…"

"What? And you'll leave us to fight her!?" Naruto shouted, waving his arms in the air.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared between them on the soon to be battle field. "Shut up, Naruto." He commanded bluntly. "Let's at least show a little courtesy and humor Sakura."

"EEEEH!?" Sakura leaned in threateningly.

Kakashi looked at her with smiling eyes. "I'll referee for you, alright?" He added quickly. Sakura sighed and gripped the handle on her sword. "It is Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee verses Haruno Sakura." Sakura listened to the sight hiss of the blade against the sheath. "Ready?" Her eyes shut slightly as the light metal slit the air and inches from the ground, stopped. She held it there as her hand on which she swords were sided grasped the remaining katana. She leaned back a little and hinged the covered sword behind her as she pulled it out. Her other arm came back as well and from above she looked like the head of an arrow. Silence gripped them and Lee and Naruto exchanged glances. "Fight!"

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto abruptly looked around him. "Hey, Lee, you didn't chicken out too!?" _Is he in front…? To the right… Left… _Sakura's eyes widened as a breeze rushed onto her. _…Behind!_ She glanced to her left and a green pants-ed leg was flying at her. She ducked just in time and the kick missed. She swings the katana at him but no luck. He was already gone and the chakra just wasn't flowing.

"Sakura! Treat the katana like and extension of your body! You move with it. You strike together! Come on! Kick Lee's ass!" She pumped her fist and the other girls cheered for her. _I'm glad they came…_She stood quietly for a moment and breathed. She felt her fingertips of chakra reach through the swords. They refused it at first but then they accepted the power greedily and Sakura felt an exhilarating strength course through her. She disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Naruto.

The blonde's face grew smug as he shook his head in disapproval. "Attacking from the front, Sakura?" He flung a hidden kunai at her and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked around curiously. Then suddenly a hand touched his back. With one katana in its sheath, the kunoichi smirked and pulled back her fist. "Kuso-" the work barely escaped his lips before Sakura's punch to his back launched him across the vicinity. Lee suddenly appeared too close for Sakura to react properly. He grabbed her arm and slung her into a column. The pink haired woman crumpled slightly. Then she stumbled up and looked around. The Green Beast was gone again. _He's too fast…_She growled quietly as she dodged a blow from behind. A bandaged fist whizzed by her ear and Sakura grabbed it. _I guess not…_ She slammed the handle's chakra enhanced end into Lee's stomach. The force tried to throw him back but instead Sakura used that force and whipped him over her shoulder and sent him flying in Naruto's direction.

Naruto was holding his arm and shaking off debris from his landing site. He saw a shadow envelop him and he looked up. Lee's round eyes were the size of dinner plates as he landed like a meteor into the unsuspecting shinobi. A mushroom of dust and rubble clouded that entire side and the observers above ducked for cover.

Sakura smiled at her defeated friends. _They were just playing with me. They're not that easy to defeat…_She saw Naruto's twitching hand emerge from the upturned concrete so she decided to turn her attention to her katana. The blue chakra spiked around it. Her curiosity peaked and she placed the blade near her hand. With in an inch from it Sakura cringed and a bloody line appeared on her hand. _Wow… that works._ The blood tricked to the underside of her hand and her eyes suddenly yearned to try something.

"What if…" She placed her cut hand into a seal and whispered to herself. "_Shousen Jutsu!_" Her occupied hand glowed green and beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. The same resistance came from the weapon. Then the flood gates opened and her chakra invaded. In a swirl of green chakra the sword glowed. Her eyes were shining with success and interest as she lowered her wounded hand. She put the blade to the cut and instead of pain she felt the healing sense enter her. She stopped the chakra flow and watched her hand as the skin slowly knitted itself back to its original condition.

She gasped in disbelief. "It's gone…" She looked around. Kakashi, the referee was standing over the two boys.

As Sakura ran up to them Naruto groaned. "Get off me Fuzzy Brows." The kunoichi approached her teacher.

"Look." She placed the blade against her skin. The thin line of blood appeared. Then she half shouted. "_Shousen Jutsu!_" The katana easily took in the chakra and the cut healed.

Kakashi's eyes grinned as he placed his hand on her head. "Good job, Sakura." His voice was clear and enunciated on her name and she tilted her head happily at the compliment. Just at that time TenTen and the rest of the watchers came down. Sakura grabbed TenTen before she could plant her feet and bear hugged her.

"I love these katana, TenTen! Arigato, arigato, doumo arigato gozai-masu!"

* * *

Inside a dark confinement a slit eye peered out. A pale man sat calmly with his arms resting on the throne like chair. Through the shadows he saw his door open. His bandaged appendages stayed there limply as he spoke. "How odd of you to keep me waiting, Kabuto." His mouth turned up into a threatening smirk. 

"Gomen- nasai." The grey haired ninja bowed submissively. "Orochimaru-sama, we have found Sasuke-kun's location."

The serpent like man looked up with interest. "Oh?"

"He is in Konohagakure."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Really? He is probably there to kill the Kyuubi…"

"Can we trust him?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"There is nothing he can do. Konoha is far beyond saving now." His green silted eyes narrowed happily. "Sakura-chan… We'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

Could you all help me out? I'm looking for interesting anime or movies to watch… I've started _Ah! My Goddess_. I've seen _Ayashi no Ceres_ (Horror, comedy, romance), _DNAngel _(Action, comedy, romance), _Love Hina_ (Comedy, romance), _Elfen Lied _(horror), _InuYasha_ (Action, comedy, romance), _Full Metal Alchemist_ (Action, comedy), _Blood: The Last Vampire _(Horror), _Animatrix_ (Action), _Howl's Moving Castle_ (Just a lot of Adorable!), _Appleseed _(Action), _Bleach_, and _Naruto_ (Duh!). If there are any you would suggest I would LOVE YOU! And, if not, you should just check some of them out anyway! You know what I've noticed… There is always a perv in these shows (teehee)… except for some of them… 


	8. Killing Two Birds with One Stone

Here we go guys! The end of the school year is closing in on me and I may not be able to update as often as you want me to. (But if you review like mad I'll be forced to write _very_ quickly!) I'm really bored right now... just so you know. I have so much work to do. It terrifies me. But right now it's like the numbing sensation you get right before the panic kicks in. I laugh at its ironic effect on me.

The Akatsuki's leader is kind of dramatic. I can hear the intense music now...This chapter is kind of short... Gomen...

Disclaimer-

What madness is this?

It makes me weep to even speak or dare to go.

To say the words that make me sad.

"I do not own Naruto."

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Killing Two Birds with One Stone

* * *

It wasn't night yet when Sakura sat at the lake on the side of town. Her feet dangled off the dock as she hummed a nameless tune to herself. She was fiddling with the strap that held her katana at her side when she looked up at the setting sky. The brilliant shades of red and purple made her feel insignificant. Then she sighed loudly and fell onto her back. She closed her eyes and suddenly realized how tired she was. Then the pink haired shinobi drifted into sleep there on the dock.

She dreamt of pleasant things from the past.

_An image of a younger Sakura lay on the ground in the middle of her three teammates. Her smile was wide and a blush colored her face._

_The image flashed to another. In the forest where the Chuunin exams were taking place. __Kin Tsuchi was gripping her by the hair. Then suddenly the air was full of pink strands and there she stood with a menacingly strong look on her face. She had never felt such a personal high as she gave the three Oto ninja a run for their money._

_Now Sakura and Ino were fighting in the Chuunin exams. It was one of the first times that Sakura had ever discovered that her own determination could outdo any other. She recalled how Inner Sakura had kicked Ino out. Her inner spirit had defeated the supposed 'flawless jutsu'. Then when free from the technique she charged at Ino. Their fists met each other's cheek and both went flying back. After that fight they had become even closer as friends._

On the outside Sakura had a pleasant smile on her face.

_Team Seven were eating at the Ichiraku. Naruto was laughing loudly. Sakura giggled a little at Sasuke's small smile. Kakashi just sat with a grinning eye. Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other with a brotherly respect filling the air between them._

_Then in a flash Orochimaru's underground lair appeared in her dream. This was from when she, Naruto, and Jiraiya had gone in search for Sasuke._

_Kabuto stood, his mouth moved but no words emerged. Then Sakura watched helplessly as the memory played out. She closed her eyes as Kabuto's kunai closed in._

_Just before it hit her face she heard a voice call calmly to her._

_"Sakura..." She was suddenly alone in the dark of her mind. She shook her head as the dream world and reality mixed._

"Yo! Sakura." A different voice called out. Her eyes snapped open. "Why are you here sleeping?" Kakashi loomed over her. It was twilight and the light was almost gone outside. Under his arm were his Ichaicha book and a brown package. He reached out his hand to help her up and soon she was back on her feet.

She felt lightheaded for a moment then recovered enough to say, "Arigato. I must have fallen asleep here." She rubbed the back on her head, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad I saw you here since I was just looking for you." He looked at her curiously. There was a bead of tears in her eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine!" She lied.

He didn't believe her. "Sakura..." His eyes glanced at her stomach. His voice was serious now. "Sakura... What do you want in this life?"

She was caught off guard. _What a weird question..._ The pink haired kunoichi waited for a moment. Then she looked away and answered as honestly as she could. "I don't know..." She was confused for a moment. Then Sakura's face brightened. "I don't think anyone really knows what they want."

"Hmph..." He smiled at her again. But he was also saddened by her answer. "Just make sure you don't hurt the people who care about you while figuring it out." Then he added with a chuckle. "Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash. But those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash." Sakura grinned at his sentiment.

"Right, sensei." She laughed once and placed her hands behind her back.

"Oh!" he took the package he had been holding and held it out to her. "Here's something I forgot." Sakura looked at it curiously then took it from him. "It's just something to go with your _last _present." A wave of fear covered her. Then she started to pull it open as he walked back up the wooden stairs. _Kakashi would never give an "I'm sorry for giving it to you late." Just like always. _"Sakura..." The shinobi looked up. She was almost done ripping the brown paper in half. "I'm sorry-" _What!? _"-A piece is missing..." Sakura looked at him in confusion. But he just kept walking.

Sakura looked at the bundle in her hands. There was a pair of pants and a shirt. _Good. No more lingerie._ Then she felt something hard wrapped inside the clothes. She pulled it out. It was a picture of her, Naruto, and Kakashi.

_A piece is missing...? _She inspected the frame and thought carefully. Then it came to her. _Sasuke..._ She stood still for a moment. Then she chuckled and sighed. _It's missing Sasuke. _A tear slipped silently down her cheek.

"Okay..." She pumped her empty fist and started walking to her apartment.

* * *

Deidara and Tobi were straining to catch up to Itachi as he walked down a black corridor.

"Are you crazy? He's already pissed at you and he'll kill you if you defy him again!"

Itachi's red eyes were almost luminous in the shadows. "Shut up."

"Your partner is dead. Why sacrifice yourself?" Sincere interest was in Tobi's voice. Suddenly the blond shinobi and his companion were silent as the Uchiha opened a door into another chamber. Deidara whispered harshly. "_Itachi!_"

"I'm going to Konoha." He stared into his leader's hidden face as Tobi politely shut the door behind them.

The leader's voice was low and almost rumbled in the room. "_Itachi... You're goals are no longer apart of the Akatsuki's. You're actions cost us Kisame._"

"Kisame was weak. There was nothing else he could do but to be killed." His face remained blank.

"_If you leave now there will be nothing stopping us from eliminating you._" He moved slightly in the dark.

"I'll do as I please." Then he turned and left the room. Deidara and Tobi leapt out of the raging Uchiha's way.

Tobi looked between the door and their leader. "How mean..."

"_Tobi... Deidara... Go retrieve the Kyuubi and kill the medic..._"

Deidara looked at their commander with doubt in his eyes. "But Itachi..."

"_Itachi is of no use to us anymore. If you run into him kill him._" The blond sighed and left the room. Tobi bowed to the leader and then trailed after his partner.

Deidara was mumbling to himself. "Yeah... Kill Itachi... That'll be easy enough..." He half shouted with heavy sarcasm.

"Really? It will be? That's good." Tobi sighed thankfully and whipped sweat off his forehead. "I though he was stronger than us!" He practically skipped beside Deidara.

"Maybe he'll kill the medic and his brother in the process. That would make our jobs easier." Deidara though with new hope.

"Hai... It'd be like killing two birds with one stone!" Then they emerged out of the headquarters and into the night.

* * *

That was _really_ short... But it was important... Send me hope! Send me a review!

Next Chapter- An Obvious Trap(_Multiple meanings!!_)


	9. An Obvious Trap

Sakura is kind of whiny in this chapter. But I wanted you all to understand what she decided to do about Sasuke. I was listening to the song "Requiem for a dream" when I wrote that part… I'm trying really hard here guys! PLEASE REVIEW! It's really fun to write but I want to know what you like or don't like! These things can help me make decisions on whether or not to add more things that you enjoy reading or think I do a good job at writing!

Other that that, I love you.

Disclaimer- Naruto is at my table eating ramen!? Chouji is rapping his own verses of Christmas songs. Sakura is playing with the new red highlights in her hair, Kakashi is laughing with everyone about the perverted jokes and sexual intent of Chouji's rhymes. Sai (Me even though I'm a girl) is doodling on the side about the entire scene.

The entire group of Shinobi laugh about their day and- Oh… It's a dream?

-For Chouji and crew

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

An Obvious Trap

* * *

Sakura was sleeping in her bed. Her mind was replaying the good part of the dream she had had that evening.

_Sakura stood away from her body staring at herself and Sasuke in an embrace. She smiled at the memory as it faded. Her mind went blank and she appeared as a bloody mess. She had on a torn outfit and her torso was aching. She couldn't recall where she was. She looked around and realized she was standing on the cobble stone road where she and Sasuke had last seen each other._

_"Sakura..." He called. She whipped around to see Sasuke staring at her. "Sakura." He looked at her with a new emotion behind his eyes. _

_Sakura ran to him and embraced him. "Sasuke!" She wept on his shoulder. Then suddenly his fist caught her in the stomach. Her eyes became blank and were frozen on his emotionless face. Hate and a mix between malice and pleasure swelled inside him._

A cold sweat gathered on her forehead as her breathing became less steady.

_Sasuke smirked wickedly. "How stupid, Sakura. You're just a tool for Orochimaru." The picture started to fade. "As if I would ever love you..."_

Sakura sat up in the dark and started hyperventilating. She fell forward onto her knees and tears flowed down her cheeks. She held in gasps and sobs as she strained to settle her breathing. Her body was soaked in sweat and slowly the cold room calmed her down and she relaxed her position.

"It was just a dream, Sakura…" She massaged her temples and groggily crossed her legs. She looked at her clock. It read 3:53. She sighed and got up. "There's no hope in sleeping now…" She walked into the kitchen and placed her hands on the counter. Her head dropped and her back buckled a little.

"I can't see what the truth really is behind the lies I want to believe. Everything I've ever lost was real. Everything I've every wanted was an illusion." Suddenly she started shaking furiously. "I can't do this… What am I suppose to do?" Tears splashed silently. "I love him… I love him! Why is that so hard!?" Her elbows collapsed and she fell into the counter. "_I can't do this!_" She screamed to herself. "He can't love me. He's just using me… He would never love me. I'm so stupid!" She slammed her fists onto the surface. "…"

She slowly slid down the counter and turned so her back was against the wood. "He hates me. He said he did…" Her eyes were faded and dry. "He meant it when he left. He chose Orochimaru over us. So why would he come back if not for that same purpose… For Orochimaru." Sakura sat there for a while and watched the light in her room grow steadily. Then when she felt a wave of calm enter her she stood and walked back into the room.

In her dresser she picked out the pants and shirt Kakashi gave her. The black pants' white border around the waist had one small cherry blossom printed on it. Her white spaghetti strap shirt had a similar flower printed on a diagonal stripe of black. She pulled off her baggy t-shirt, shorts, and underclothes. She stood for a moment in her room and shivered in her nakedness. Then went into her bathroom, not caring whether or not the door was shut behind her.

The sun mustered enough courage to break the horizon. The day was icy as if winter was holding onto spring for dear life. The buds and blooms were struggling to survive on the tree's branches. The sky was dark and it looked like the world was put on hold. Frozen by what may come, by the darkness that sprouted in every heart, and by the lost hopes of a cherry blossom. Her broken heart was surrounded by ice and snow. Her petals were colorless and dead. What a sad fate for something so loving. What a sad fate for something so loved.

Sakura walked out of the room while rubbing a towel on her head. After sitting it down she put on her bra and lingerie. When she finished dressing she left her apartment.

As she walked slowly out of the building she pulled on her gloves. She dragged her pinky against the wall on her way to Ino's flower shop. She could see her friend at the counter through the window and let herself in.

"Ohayou!" the blond waved enthusiastically. Then her eyes became very wide. "Sakura… What's wrong? You look terrible!" When the dead eyed Sakura starred her down Ino ran from behind the counter and grasped the kunoichi's shoulders. She shook her when there was no response. "What's wrong with you, Sakura!?" Sakura placed her head on the florist's shoulder and leaned on her for support. She was shaking so much Ino couldn't hold on to her.

Inside her mind, Sakura felt another entity intrude. Her body pulsed and Ino was forced to sit her down before the pink headed woman toppled over.

_Her eyes were distant… The colors of the world were all shades red and black. In front of her there was a tree that tilted to an impossible degree. The branches were full of leaves and for a moment Sakura smiled. There were cherry blossoms on them. Suddenly she was in the middle of a park full of cherry blossom trees. She laughed out loud at the sight. But then a harsh breeze came and the leaves wrinkled and died. The blossoms fell to the ground, wilted. The trees swirled around her and shattered into millions of splinters. The world jolted from side to side and Sakura slowly fell to the cold earth. Blood was splattered where she landed. She was dead._

Sakura awoke on the outside and found herself in Ino's arms. She was crying with her head buried in Sakura's shoulder and screaming things like: "Don't die on me!" and "Wake up!"

The pink headed girl reached up with a shaking hand and patted the kunoichi's head.

"It's alright, Ino… I'm okay." Her voice was weak and broke a little. She rubbed her friends head and smiled as best she could.

"Sakura…" She sat up and pulled the kunoichi to her feet. "I was so worried… You just stopped moving and your eyes were really open. It looked like you had just seen something horrible! Then you kind of fell on me…" She was babbling now. Sakura laughed a little.

"It's good to see you Ino. For a little while I was worried that this day wouldn't get better!" Her face was alive and pleasant but her mind was stinging. It felt like someone had ripped something out of her and filled it with fire. She stumbled a little and hugged her friend. "I felt a lot better now, Ino. Don't worry about me!" She waved her hand and rushed out.

"No, Sakura, come back!" Ino reached after her. _What happened! I don't understand… She was…so scared…_ But Sakura was already gone.

Sakura tripped into a cart on the side on the road and fell onto the ground. _I'm shivering again…_ She tried to use her feet and found it very difficult. Sakura eventually stood and made her way in the direction of the Hokage's office. She stopped again when she heard Naruto and Hinata headed her way. She gathered all the chakra she could and ascended a nearby wall.

"…So Tsunade-sama suggested I start training with Neji. He could help me improve my speed…" Hinata whispered shyly to her boyfriend. Sakura sighed as they turned a corner and out of sight. But her relief was short lived. The chakra control to her feet abruptly cut out and she fell from the wall and onto the cart. The wood broke beneath her and she rolled off the debris. Sakura quickly stammered away from the landing sight and blindly headed in an unknown direction.

She stopped and looked around for a moment. The office was this way but something told her to turn around… _The park is that way…_ She faced the other way. _Should I go? _The pink headed kunoichi wilted her head. Her vision was blurry. _It's a trap… I know it…_

She started to stagger away from the village. _But…_

Finally she collapsed onto a sturdy yet rough trunk. She looked up to see pink buds. _I think that…_

A sigh escaped her lips and another painful pulse rocketed through her.

_I can handle it…_

* * *

This one was short but good, right? Sakura is insane, I know. Why give up such a sexy guy like Sasuke? But if you didn't notice, she said she loved him. She just can't let him keep her from distinguishing what she wants and reality. What a sticky spot! She's just hypocritical in my opinion…

Next Chapter- Unexpected Intrusions

(Notice Plural)


	10. Unexpected Intrusion

I just wanted to fill you all in on where I placed this story. It's after Their first run in with the Akatsuki and all that jazz but it starts before Sai and those people show up. The whole scene where Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, and Sai see Sasuke again _never happened._ I'm just telling you that before you get really confused. And If Karin and Sasuke hook up in the show I'll be pissed… just so you know.

Anyway. Thanks for your reviews! There is violence in this chapter! It's the "_I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT_" kind. It jumps right in. And I'm hoping that Deidara isn't too far OOC…

Do Naruto Disclaimer Not I Own . (DisclaimerIDoNotOwnNaruto)

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Unexpected Intrusion

* * *

Sakura leaned against the tree. Her body was still trying to settle down from the illusion and her vision kept failing slightly. Abruptly she lifted her head. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as her eyes flickered around. The stillness was intense and a nervous sweat gathered on her forehead. Suddenly she felt something crawl across her hand and she screeched as she jumped away. She looked at her hand and saw a centipede. She sighed angrily and looked as it moved around on her hand. _Now I'm just paranoid… _But immediately she noticed something was wrong. The centipede was an off white-color and so with her other hand she felt the back of it. It felt unlike a bug to her. Then Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _It's… clay._ She quickly scraped the bug off her hand and as it fell Sakura bounded away from it. _Too late!_ The centipede abruptly exploded and sent Sakura flying.

The cloud of smoke and fire caught up to her and she shut her eyes just before she impacted into the ground. Instead of the rough landing she expected, she collide into something a lot softer.

"What did you do this time?" She heard a calm voice chuckle into her ear.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked over her shoulder at her perfectly relaxed teacher. "K-Kaka-sensei!? How did you know I was here?"

"I ran into Ino. I just had a hunch that you would be here." He gave her a grinning eye as he pushed her up. "And I couldn't let the Akatsuki kill my student."

The smoke in front of them cleared. "Akatsuki…" There at the edge of the forest stood two figures in black cloaks. One was in a crouched position playing with a blade of grass.

"Deidara… she's still alive." Tobi tilted his spiral face and looked innocently at his partner.

Deidara's mechanical left eye, hidden behind his blond hair narrowed in on Tobi as if he was the next target. "I can see that Tobi!"

Sakura starred at the one armed blond for a moment. "Oi…" Her expression was wide with surprise as she pointed at Deidara. "I didn't know there were _girls_ in the Akatsuki…!"

Suddenly he twitched and his posture collapsed a little. Then a growl bellowed from him. "_I'm a guy!_" his arm flailed out and in the back ground Tobi snickered. Deidara threw out his palm at Sakura where the mouth on it was chewing furiously.

Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan. "Not good."

"You'll pay for that!" Suddenly white clay birds, smaller than his palm, started flying out. "KATSU!" Kakashi and Sakura leapt away from the birds as they increased in size and exploded all around them, loosing sight of each other in the blasts.

Kakashi slowly pulled out a hand full of shuriken. The Sharingan peered through the smoke when suddenly a rain of shuriken streaked past him. He whipped around to see Tobi slicing at him with kunai in his hands.

Sakura had her katana at hand. She went into shadow as the vicinity came in and out of the shade of the clouds. She looked around, plotting his next possible move. "Right… Above… left…" Her eyes widened as she whipped around. "Behind!" Shadow enveloped her and a giant clay bird knocked away her weapon with its talons, wrapped its wings around her, and cut off her breathing.

Out of the haze she saw Deidara on top of a giant owl in the sky. He shouted back to the imprisoned Sakura. "You messed with the wrong guy." Just before her eyes were covered in the beast's wings she saw him disappear even further away.

She struggled blindly and thought it was all over until she heard a crackling sound. Then a strange static sensation entered her and the sound became unbearably loud.

She was being torn from the clay.

Her body was covered in sparks of heat and her breath was recovered. Her lungs took in the air greedily and before she could fall to her knees she felt a strong arm grasp around her stomach. Sakura was pulled away from the clay, which still hadn't hit the ground, at an incredible speed. Her face harbored both surprise and fear.

Deidara's eye widened menacingly. "Boom."

An intense light, followed by a fiery wind, enveloped everything within 100 feet. Then a shockwave flattened the forest. Sakura was blown off her rescuer and onto the ground. She covered her head as the wind threatened to send her flying. Then it stopped and, with her hair thoroughly blown, she looked up at the mysterious shinobi.

Above her stood the unmarred Sasuke with his body was half covered by the black seal. "Sasuke…!"

The young Uchiha glanced at her briefly. _So this is how you stay out of trouble, Sakura._ He turned away as she got up.

In a rustling of leaves, Kakashi emerged from the trees and stood feet away from his former student. "Sasuke…" Sakura looked at him worriedly. "I'll deal with you later." His Sharingan narrowed on the missing nin. Sasuke ignored it completely and was instead starring ahead with murderous intent in his eyes. Kakashi followed his sight and there near the explosion sight another black robe appeared.

He clenched his fist. "Itachi…" Sasuke glared as his brother stepped into the clearing and stood by the fallen cherry trees. There were petals everywhere and Sakura's illusion regrettably came to mind. Sasuke took a step up with waves of hate rolling off him.

His black hair blew around his face. "I was wondering when you would show up little brother. I hate waiting."

Tobi's silhouette was barely noticeable until his shriek sounded from behind the new arrival. "_Itachi!!_" The Akatsuki member made himself known and in a trail of smoke he slashed at the Uchiha.

Deidara, who had just landed, cried out to his stupid comrade. "Tobi, no!-" Before he could finish Itachi had reappeared behind the swirling faced man and sliced across his neck with a kunai. Tobi's head turned at an unnatural angle and a loud crack echoed among them.

Itachi stayed still, blood splattered across his face. As the body crumpled onto the petal covered ground the giant owl of clay flew down onto the Uchiha. Kakashi's Sharingan flashed to the side to Deidara.

The blond held out his lone arm as he shouted in fury. "Katsu!"

Itachi's red eyes remained calm as he leapt away, only to be shrouded in a white light. The explosion sent another burst of wind and Sakura covered her face as more debris flew at her. When it stopped she looked around. Sasuke was gone.

Deidara smirked at his work and slowly put down his hand. _Kuso… I'm running out of clay-_ Suddenly blood splattered into his arm. Deidara's eyes grew faint and distant as he looked at the sword sticking through his torso. Blood dripped onto the ground and he started shaking all over.

Another pair of red eyes glistened in the shadow of a nearby tree. "He is mine to kill. Don't get in the way." Sasuke retrieved his sword by slicing it out of Deidara's side. The oozing liquid followed the blade's path and soiled the ground. The blond toppled lifelessly onto the grass, his eyes wide and empty.

Sakura and Kakashi starred at Sasuke in total shock. "He's so fast. And he killed Deidara without even trying! _Gaara_ couldn't even do that…" _You're stronger, Sasuke. But what reason do you have now?_

Itachi chuckled as he stepped back into the clearing, completely unscathed. "Good job, Sasuke. You've grown a little."

Sasuke whipped around to face him. Now the three ninjas partially encircled Itachi. "Don't speak to me so familiarly."

Itachi tilted his head down and looked over the collar of his cloak with new violence in his eyes. "Fine. Let's just see what Orochimaru has taught you." Then his red eyes swirled, creating the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura and Kakashi tried to look away but they were already being pulled into the illusion.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke stared into the red and black world. Ripples developed where their feet touched and they both looked around calmly.

Sasuke scanned the perimeter, and then looked at Kakashi with a hidden fear in him. "Where is Sakura…?"

* * *

Sakura locked her knees nervously. She had seen this before. The cherry trees surrounded her again. Their dead blooms fell to the ground in an unfelt breeze. She frantically looked around. _This isn't good. I can't see Kakashi or Sasuke._ Then a pulse tore her from the inside. Instead of trees, she was surrounded by thousands of Itachi's. All were holding a katana. Sakura tried to leap into the air away from them but her legs refused. She, instead, ran through the crowd of them as they slashed at her body. She panted as she continued running through their attacks. Her legs were like jelly and resisted the ground beneath her. Blood matted itself to her body and the attacks only grew more numerous. The ground almost slanted into the air and the swirling sky laughed at her suffering.

Another pulse knocked her down. She was on her knees in pitch black. Her shadow was white and her wounds were gone.

A monotone voice echoed around her. "You can't escape." Another army of Itachi's encompassed her. "I control this place." They pulled out their katana. "Your mind is mine." Sakura starred at them and tried to stand. A fury grew in her and boiled her blood.  
"No…" She knotted her hair in her hands and started to shiver uncontrollably. "No…!" She lifted her head. Here eyes were full of rage and power and a black aura developed around her. "This is my mind too…" The black chakra began to take form. "This is…" It grew taller and large white eyes opened on the chakra's face. "_My mind too!_" A giant shadowlike Sakura rose in within the Sharingan and placed her arms protectively around her. This was the second consciousness that Sakura had created in her younger years. She had been locked away long ago when this Inner Sakura and Sakura had become one. Now she was here to take charge. And she was pissed.

The clones around her slowly faded until only the origonal was left. "This isn't possible." A burst of energy from Inner Sakura blew him back.

"_Get the hell out of my head!_" Her voice boomed inside the illusion.

"I can't hold on…!" Itachi cringed "Kai!" He put his hands into a seal and the world went black.

* * *

Sakura put her hand on her knee to sturdy herself as she panted profusely. Itachi stood a few feet away, standing tall but breathing heavily all the same. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at them curiously. Suddenly Sakura growled aloud as she charged Itachi. Before he could react she landed a chakra induced punch on his cheek. She fell further, barely standing, as flew into the broken stump of a cherry tree.

"Don't fuck with me…" She bellowed hoarsely.

Itachi quickly stood. His red eyes were crazed in anger at her impudence. He walked forward as if to come back at her and at the same time Sasuke stepped protectively in front of Sakura.

She attempted to catch her breath and looked at him deeply. "Sasuke…"

Kakashi didn't let this go unnoticed. His eyes narrowed and a light suddenly went on in his head. _That bond. It's just like years ago, when they were just kids. Sasuke…_

His train of thought was broken when the quivering Sakura spoke again. "Do it Sasuke…" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her. The seal on his body was crawling over him again. "…kill him."

Sasuke smirked at her as his skin tone turned a grey color and black made a "T" across the bridge of his nose and from the tip of it up to the middle of his forehead. His hair grew longer and turned a lighter color. Sakura's mouth gaped slightly at the change in his appearance and he turned to face his opponent.

He pulled out the Kusanagi and started to charge Itachi. "_Chidori Nagashi!_" The sword was suddenly enveloped in lightening that thrashed around dangerously. Sasuke's eyes held pure hatred.

_It ends now, brother!_

* * *

There's another one down! The brother's fight will continue in the…

…Next Chapter! - Bonds and Binds


	11. Bonds and Binds

Thanks to those who reviewed! To that person that sent the anonymous review, thanks for the spell check (Really, I'm not being sarcastic. Thanks!). I like input and little correction flags on things I screw up on. And I like it even more that you could still enjoy it even though I made errors.

I've kind of taken a break for a little because of all the work they're throwing at me in school. Also because I've been suffering from extreme writer's block. But never fear! SUPER person IS HERE! Heehee…

Anyway. On goes Sasuke and Itachi's battle! It isn't the only thing that's going on in this chapter, just so you know. I realize that I have been giving you all wimpy chapters and I apologize (I haven't apoligized in forever…!) I hope this one will be longer. It not then… _deal with it!_ Just kidding. I will pack a chapter full sooner or later.

Disclaimer- I do not own U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi, you're ugly! Yeah, yeah, you're ugly! Duh, Duuuuh, nuh. U-G-… oops… sorry! I do not own Naruto.

Anyone that has access to Youtube or Google should look up 'Ultimate Naruto Fan Flash'. There are six and they're all amazing! I don't own them either. SnowDragon made them.

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Bonds and Binds

* * *

The blue and white blades of lightening chirped the angry song of one thousand birds. It enveloped Sasuke's kusanagi and was also balled under his left palm. His long hair almost stood on end as the static coursed through him. Behind the raging Uchiha, Sakura stared at him in awe. She had never seen such power before. _This is what Naruto fought?_ She watched as his eyes fell deeper into malice. Chakra was seeping out of him like an angry flood and she couldn't help but notice a subconscious terror choking her.

"I don't understand what Orochimaru would want with such a weakling. Run along now, Sasuke. You're annoying me." Itachi waved his hand, motioning for Sasuke to leave. Sasuke laughed dementedly as his body curled over slightly. The long locks fell forward covering his grin as he stretched out his arm that held the Chidori.

"We end this now…" Sasuke's face was now hidden behind his light colored hair. His voice reflected how pleased he was in his thoughts of murder. "Itachi." Sasuke's head tilted up. He had a demented grin on his lips.

Itachi planted his feet. His hand shot out of his sleeve and launched a handful of shuriken at Sasuke. In a blurry sprint Sasuke dodged them and charged his brother. His red iris swirled malevolently and the blue light consumed them both. Kakashi watched warily and secretly prepared to fight the victor, whoever it was.

A clanging of metal was heard next and Itachi and Sasuke were locked against each other, kunai versus katana. Sasuke's brows creased while the smirk grew more defined on his face. His other hand was raised above his head, ready to strike as the Chidori sliced Itachi all over his body, ripping him to shreds where he stood, yet the older Uchiha's face remained composed.

"Can't you do any better?" Itachi's lip twitched upward ready for a furious reaction. Then a clone then appeared behind Sasuke and attempted to slice him through the middle. From the side lines, these movements were barely visible. Sakura struggled to keep up. She then saw Sasuke turn his grass-cutter while catching the clone's head with the Chidori in the process. The clone immediately disappeared and the kusanagi stabbed Itachi up and through his shoulder and his kunai slid up and sliced Sasuke's forearm. Then Itachi's only defending hand dropped the kunai when his control over his arm vanished. Sasuke took in the opportunity and pulled back his own hand while his katana held Itachi in place.

"You're hatred…" Sasuke flinched angrily at the word. "Still isn't strong enough."  
He bellowed almost joyfully, "_Chidori!_" Sasuke's face lightened abruptly as the bizarre blue lightening increased dramatically.

He stared into Sasuke's blank face. Sasuke then chuckled darkly. "To kill you, brother…" Sasuke shoved his hand through Itachi's heart and leaned closer to his dying brother so he was whispering into his ear. "…It doesn't have to be." Sasuke placed his foot on Itachi's chest and kicked him away to free his katana and hand. Itachi flew a few feet, and then crashed onto the ground, rolling. The lifeless Sharingan recoiled into its neutral black iris. Sasuke lowered his bloody sword and without another glance back, he left his dead brother to rot on the battle field. A ways away Kakashi pulled out a kunai and it glinted in the afternoon sun. The clouds covered them again and hundreds of fighting scenarios flashed in his mind. He took a step forward and watched worriedly

He approached Sakura and stopped just at her side. Kakashi glared and shouted out, "Sakura, get away from here." Her teacher lifted the kunai and prepared to attack. _Why isn't she moving!?_ Sakura only looked into Sasuke's eyes and watched the excitement settle into its natural calm. Her bright and worried face and couldn't help but make him feel serene.

Kakashi took a protective step forward. "Sasuke!" His voice held furious tremors. The last Uchiha looked at his former sensei. There was hidden respect in his red eyes. Kakashi was too infuriated to see it. Sakura gasped silently at this exchange and looked at the silver headed shinobi.

Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura again and his eyes relaxed on her warm features. "He's coming."

Kakashi felt oddly out of place. "Who!?" He took another step at them.

Sasuke ignored him and continued his conversation. "He'll be here by the end of the week." Sakura flinched a little. Then he bent his head down so his lips brushed her hair. He spoke quiet enough so Kakashi didn't hear. "Please try to stay alive." Sakura's face lifted in surprise. "I can't save you all the time." Then a breeze caught her hair and the only living Uchiha was gone.

Kakashi walked up to the dazed Sakura. "Who was he talking about?"

Sakura's head snapped out of her brief confusion and looked at her sensei's furious face. "Orochimaru." Kakashi pondered her answer until it suddenly clicked into place.

He gave her a disapproving tone and his voice edged on murderous. "You didn't seem that surprised to see him." Sakura tried to look away only to have her shoulders grabbed. Kakashi slung her in front of him, his brows seemingly carved into a hostile position. "You know that fraternizing with a missing nin is treason."

Sakura averted her eyes. "I know."

"But you did it anyway!" He was shouting in her face now. "Has anything I taught you stuck in your head! You're a… a…" His train of though broke and he tightened his grip on her. "How long did you know he was here?" It was hardly a question.

Sakura knew there was no way to get out of this one. There wasn't a reason to lie anymore. "It's been over a week since I first saw him." Sakura's voice was quiet but it didn't seem submissive.

"And you never thought to tell us…" Now his voice was at a dangerous low.

Sakura shook her head and tried to explain. "But he told me—" That was her mistake.

"It doesn't matter!" He bellowed. The outburst rang in her ears. "Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash!"

Then Sakura snapped back. "But those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash!" Her twist of his famous motto made perfect sense in this situation and he now regretted ever saying it to his students.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "He isn't a companion to this village anymore." His shivering voice frightened her but she stayed firm.

Sakura shook her head again. "He is to me! And that's all I care about!"

"You're destroying this village from the inside, Sakura. If we can't trust our shinobi than there is nothing keeping people like Sasuke from killing us all!" Every word was filled with a potent poison that cut deep into her heart. Shame and remorse filled her like an acid rotting her reason to care, rotting her reason to believe in herself. The cherry blossom held in her tears and her face looked pained.

"This village is all I have or will ever truly trust. And Sasuke is the only person I will ever love. Can't I have both?" She clenched her fists and tore away from her sensei. As she stopped a few more feet away Kakashi turned his head away from her. His eyes searched around wildly. He let his head fall back and cast his eyes into the sky, absorbing what he had just said.

He thought to himself, _I'm not sorry about what I said. But that doesn't help Sakura out at all. _He placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke with perfect candor. "Sakura… I don't think you would have done anything to endanger Konohagakure." His voice still held anger as he growled behind her, "You could have informed Tsunade-sama at the very least." He then sighed heavily. He was straining to hold in all previous emotions but couldn't keep her from cringing at his amount of shame he held for his student. But, she was his student all the same and he knew it wasn't in her character to do something irrational like this.

Sakura looked up at him with sorry eyes he sighed again and started to walk past her. Sakura waited for a moment and gathered her thoughts. Then she caught up to him and as she followed him in the direction of the Hokage's office he rethought his first conclusion. _But… love can make people do irrational things…_

* * *

Bwahahahaha! Emotional Kakashi for all!

That was super fun. I don't care if he was OOC it was intense and _very_ entertaining to write! I tried to end it so he seemed angry still. Upcoming explosions and emotions running loose! What will Tsunade say to her favorite and only pupil? And Naruto? Duh, Duh, _Duh_!

Next Chapter - Without Reason


	12. Without Reason

CHAAA! I love your reviews! They were hilarious! HPBabe91 and Aquaticmage made me especially happy. I can't wait to write this chapter! I'm _very _exited. Think about… Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade are in a room with Sakura after what _just _happened. Fur will fly, my friends. Fur will fly.

Disclaimer – P – T – H – H – H – H – H – I do not – H – H – H – H – H – own Naruto – H – H – H… XD

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Without Reason

* * *

Kakashi clenched his fists against his knees and tried to hold in another frightening outburst. He sat beside Sakura inside the Hokage's otherwise vacant office. He avoided looking at her as his mind was beginning to settle. He was preparing for whatever storm may be brewing for them both. _Tsunade-sama isn't going to be happy about all this._

A few hallways away Tsunade stormed through. People cleared her path as quickly as possible when the blonde's rampaged past. The black haired Shizune was spitting out different pieces of information on what had happened to her boss's apprentice approximately half an hour ago. But it was especially hard for the Hokage to focus on anything else because there was only one person she had on her mind.

"_Haruno Sakura!_" Tsunade kicked the door open and ran into her office where Sakura sat beside Kakashi. Her face was red and her fists were tightly closed. "You have broken ourlaws and what's even worse is that you are _my _student!You are the _Hokage's _student!" Her voice boomed within the room. Kakashi looked flabbergasted but Sakura seemed completely unfazed. Tsunade grasped the collar of Sakura's shirt, lifted her up and bellowed into her face. "What were you thinking, Sakura!? Sasuke, the one who betrayed all of us, was here. He was this close and we could have brought him back." The skin over her knuckles was tight and the veins pulsed with raging blood. "Isn't that what you wanted all along!?" The blond held her grasp for a moment. Then, abruptly, she threw down her student back down into the chair. Sakura waited for a moment so Tsunade could cool off before speaking.

The kunoichi sighed and looked into her sensei's eyes with earnest. "Tsunade-sensei… That _was_ what I wanted." Tsunade's confused expression urged Sakura to continue. "I don't really know why I didn't tell you. But I knew that it wasn't what I wanted to do." Tsunade shook her head at Sakura in perplexity.

"Sakura…" She rubbed her temples rapidly as a splitting headache started to pound in her head.

"I want Sasuke to be happy. And I know that he doesn't want to be found." Tsunade didn't want to hear anymore. She covered her ears childishly and paced around the room. "I would do anything to make him happy." Shizune and Kakashi looked at Sakura disapprovingly. Tsunade felt a pang of sympathy for her student. _She's been caught in this decision for so long. It was put aside years ago and now that it's resurfaced it's messed with her more than she's letting on…_

"I listened to Sasuke because he had information on a plot against Konoha…"

Suddenly Shizune rebounded severely. "And you wanted to see him."

Sakura snapped back, almost growling at her. "Yes, I wanted to see him!" The energy between the two was completely hostile. "You know that!" Sakura pounded her leg with her fist and snarled. "Don't ask such pointless questions!"

"Shizune…" Tsunade glared at her assistant. "Please don't do that again. We are all trying here. Sakura is being as honest as she can be and she has always been someone that we trust." She looked at the presently silent silver haired shinobi. "Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up at the Hokage. After a pondering pause he answered quietly. "Hai." He looked at Sakura and when there eyes met he gave her a visible apology. "Sakura… I _do _trust you. I want you to know that." The masked man stood. "We've thrown our fit. Now what's done is done." He made eye contact with the furious Shizune. "It's time to plan our actions."

Tsunade kept her eyes on Sakura for a moment, trying to decide what to think of what her student was going through. Then she sat at her desk and Kakashi resumed his position in his chair. The Hokage sighed. "Sakura… please keep talking."

Sakura turned her head to her sensei and obeyed. "I first saw Sasuke when I went to pick up Naruto and Lee. After I sent them ahead of me I was attacked by Itachi and Kisame. I would have been killed right away if Sasuke hadn't jumped in."

Tsunade drooped as she sighed heavily once again. "I was really hoping that you had actually killed Kisame…"

Shizune couldn't take the way this conversation was taking. "_Tsunade-sama!_"

Sakura ignored the testy assistant. "I did." She smiled sheepishly as Tsunade held in a victory dance but instead the proud woman attempted to keep her face firm.

The Hokage chose to change the topic. "So… Itachi is dead." Kakashi looked away and out onto the village through the wide windows behind Tsunade's desk and chair. "What will Sasuke do now that his wish for revenge has been fulfilled?" For a moment everyone's curiosity was the same. Sakura looked down sadly and shook her head to answer them. Tsunade ignored her student's bleak outlook and continued as if it was a rhetorical question. "Well." She tried to brighten Sakura's mood. "He is no longer bound by Orochimaru. Now he doesn't have a reason to stay. Isn't that right?"

"He never had a reason to leave." Kakashi retorted and Tsunade moved uncomfortable in her chair. Sakura seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into thought and that worried Tsunade most of all.

"I'm really not sure what he'll do…" She traced the seams of her pants with her pinky to distract herself from Kakashi and Tsunade's concerned stares.

The blond sighed as the depressing conversation ended. She spoke again after a few moments of silence. "I need you to understand… Knowing what Orochimaru is planning would have been great information a few days ago." Sakura and the masked shinobi looked up at her. "We're in a very vulnerable position right now because half of our shinobi are out on missions."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune moved to stop her. "Don't tell her things like that! She could be a –"

"A what…?" Tsunade turned on her assistant. Shizune suddenly looked away from her boss. "A spy? Was that what you were thinking!?" She took her silence as an answer. "How could you accuse her of something like that? Don't hold such cruel presumptions, Shizune, or I will ask you to leave." This struck the assistant like a physical blow.

Shizune couldn't accept this alone and remain silent. "But, Tsunade...! Sakura was withholding information. She shouldn't be allowed to pass without punishment!" She glared at the pink headed woman.

Tsunade sighed. "Shizune…" The blond rubbed her temples yet again and sighed. "Sakura, you must be placed under constant supervision from this point forward."

Sakura stared in disbelief with her mouth hanging open. "But you said you trust me!"

"That's not why." They were all thoroughly puzzled. "Orochimaru may come back for you. Either he will or Sasuke will." Sakura cringed at his name. "You are their target." Sakura looked away for a moment. _I'm just causing them all trouble… I almost wish that Itachi had killed me when he had the chance._ Sakura was shocked by the subconscious thought and pushed it out of her mind. "This is classified as an A-rank mission…" Then after a moment of thought she concluded. "And who better to protect you than Naruto." She gave Sakura and Kakashi a wryly grin. Kakashi looked at her with smiling eyes. _Of course it had to be Naruto._ The pink headed kunoichi and her sensei exchanged looks and stood to bow politely. Then they left with Shizune glaring at their backs the whole way out.

Tsunade noticed and spoke in a harsh voice. "Shizune, I must ask you never to say things like that again. Your assumptions were completely out of line. You've never tried my patients this far before and I suggest it not happen in the future."

Shizune gasped a little then bowed, partially humiliated. "Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune. Please address me as 'Hokage'." The blond stood and trudged out of the office. The devastated Shizune slumped into the Hokage's chair as soon as the door shut.

* * *

In a dark bedroom, under his burgundy sheets, Orochimaru lay grinding his teeth. He had a cold sweat on his brow as he panted in agony. The purple streaks under his eyes were hidden in the shadow of his lowered head. 

_My body can't take much more of this… I need to heal these damn arms._ He shut his eyes and tightened his pained face. He silently cursed Sarutobi for sealing his arms and writhed in his bed again.

"You haven't taken your medication yet again, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto entered and walked to the side of the snake lord. "How do you expect to live forever if you don't at least try?"

"Don't toy with me, Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru's laugh sounded more like a hiss. "What do you have for me?"

In the medic's hands was a metal tray holding various vials, a needle, and pills. "There is news from Konoha." He sat it down on a small bedside table and sorted through the pills. He handed Orochimaru a few.

"Oh?" Orochimaru held in his panting long enough to swallow them.

Kabuto picked up one of the vials and filled the syringe with the clear liquid. "Three of the Akatsuki have been killed within the village." The chalky faced man sat quietly as he waited for the conversation to interest him. "One of them was…" He spoke as he stuck the needle into the Sannin's forearm. "…Uchiha Itachi." Orochimaru's eyes widened as the medic finished and pulled the empty syringe out.

Orochimaru's slit eyes flashed to the side and stared curiously at Kabuto. "Itachi is dead?" His voice seemed pleased. "Sasuke won't be too happy about that."

Kabuto tensed a little. "That's the bad part." Orochimaru waited patiently. "Sasuke-kun killed him."

"This is unexpected." The pale man scooted to the edge of the bed and stood. Kabuto ran to the other side to help him steady himself and they both exited the room. As they walked down the dimly lit hall Orochimaru growled. "So… Sasuke-kun has finally killed his brother."

"What should we do?" Kabuto was failing to keep up.

"The last Uchiha is a loose cannon. I'm not sure what will happen but he won't go with us quietly." Orochimaru stopped at a door at his side and the medic quickly opened it for him. The snake like man continued as he addressed the first person he could once inside the room. "What progress have we made?" He grabbed onto a concrete railing and looked over a large arena like setting where a large mass of people stood in waiting. He smirked weakly. "Good, good…" Then he looked back at the man. "We set out tomorrow."

The shinobi looked confused for a moment. Then he answered. "But, Orochimaru-sama, the last settlement isn't here yet."

"How many are there now?" His voice was too raspy and agitated for it to sound like a question. The man hesitated yet again. "Well!?"

He shook out of his daze and responded. "We have five hundred here and the last settlement is sending another two hundred."

Orochimaru grinned. "Good. Even if Sasuke-kun betrays us he can't win against those numbers. It won't be easy but Sasuke-kun will return to us." Suddenly he cringed and buckled over.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto wrapped his master's arm over his shoulders.

The Sannin glared at his assistant. His eyes were wild and the beads of sweat glistened on his face. His long black hair fell into his white face as he hissed with murderous intent evident in his features. He hissed angrily and slammed his useless arm against his thighs. "I need my container, Kabuto!"

* * *

Ha-ha I have fooled you. I bet you thought Naruto would be in this one. Well… He wasn't, was he! Again, it's short. My bad! But I regret nothing. I seem to stay around 2,000 words per chapter and that is my limit (Sorry to say). That doesn't mean I'll stop when I get to 2,000 but that's my mental limit for a chapter. 

I wanted to put in Orochimaru's agony just because I don't like him… Just kidding (I really don't like him though. He's a perverted dude that spends his time in some underground catacomb.)! I wanted to make Sakura a more important target.

Next Chapter – Punishment

Naruto takes her on a date w/ Hinata. Heehee.


	13. Punishment

Thanks for your reviews! They were very encouraging!

Well… finals are a killer and I think I broke my finger. Yeah… that sucks. It's all red and puffy. But I can still type! I'm sorry I made you wait!

Anyway… I think that song fics are scary… it's just impossible to write a good song fic! But listen to these songs while reading this story (_name of song (Artist) _): Surrender (BarlowGirl), Explosive and Allegretto (Bond), Requiem for a Dream (Orchestral version) (Clint Mansell), Pieces (Sum 41), Storm (Vanessa-Mae), and Bittersweet and Somewhere (Within Temptation). Also off the Naruto Official Soundtrack: Sasuke's Destiny, and Orochimaru's theme.

Time to work! This one will be longer than 2000 words!

Disclaimer – Right when lightning calls onto us and demands the souls of our fair Shinobi I must shout back in a thunderous voice and decline. "I do not own Naruto." You may ask "WTF!?!?!" But, don't worry… I do too.

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Punishment

* * *

Tsunade and Sakura sat outside the Godaime's office on a cushioned bench. They remained quiet for a while as people waked by and greeted them as they passed.

When the hallway was finally empty Tsunade broke the silence. "I've sent the ANBU to scout the forest and watch for suspicious behavior in the village. If Orochimaru is going to attack us he won't be able to catch us by surprise. I've sent messengers to the teams out on missions and told them to report back with or without completing their missions."

"Isn't that a problem?" Tsunade chuckled at her concern.

"It's worth it." Then her laugh settled. Her face became calmer as a person suddenly passed by them. This was a sign to change the topic. "What happened between you and Sasuke? Did he ever ask you to leave with him?"

It was Sakura's turn to laugh. This was dark humor to her, however. "Am I really that pathetic?"

"Sakura…?" Tsunade was bewildered at this sudden outburst.

Sakura suddenly shook her head. "Sorry, Sensei…" She gathered herself and stared straight ahead. "Sasuke never asked me to go with him. I'm not sure it would have mattered whether or not he wanted me to come…" Tsunade's perplexed look returned. "If given the chance I would have gone on my own." Her answer was so calm if made the Sannin flinch.

"Sakura… what do you mean by 'would have'?"

Sakura abruptly smiled and turned to face the Godaime. "A few days ago I discovered that no matter what I chose I will always end up betraying someone important."

Tsunade could see the debate in Sakura's eyes. Her green iris shook slightly, displaying her turmoil. The woman sighed, feeling Sakura's emotions saturate the air around them. "I understand… somewhat. But I don't understand who would you betray if you didn't go to Sasuke?"

Sakura took a moment before answering. "I would betray myself." Tsunade was silent. "I can't deny the fact that I care for Sasuke. So I – so there's nothing I can do in this position. I'll just have to wait for someone to make the next move." Tsunade wasn't sure if she should be proud of her student or not. This situation wasn't planned out in her mind. _But the control she has over her own weakness is surprising. You're finally using your head, Sakura._

The Sannin stood, her student's eyes following her movements. "Let's go, Sakura." Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's head and rubbed it slightly. "You've been sitting in this depression for long enough." Sakura stood and smiled at her teacher.

"Hai!" Her facial features perked slightly.

Tsunade smirked. "Hmph." Then the two walked leisurely down the hallway. The conversation had lifted and Tsunade hated to darken in again. "I know the ANBU are keeping an eye on you. But they wouldn't be able to keep you fully protected." Thankfully this turn in the topic didn't seem to affect Sakura's relatively happy mood. "So I'm going to assign a shinobi to accompany you."

"Who?"

Tsunade partially ignored the question and continued. "I wanted it to be someone who knew you so they could do an efficient job of keeping an eye on you. With that in mind –" Tsunade's smile grew as she anticipated Sakura's reaction. " – who better to protect you that Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura blanched. "N- Naruto?"

"Yes. He's waiting for you in the lobby." The blonde's low pig-tails swayed with her step.

Sakura looked at her sensei in confusion. "Does he know about Sasuke?"

The Godaime laughed. "Are you kidding?" She seemed to be in a much better mood now. "Naruto wouldn't give me, or you for that matter, a moment's peace of he know about Sasuke being here." Sakura agreed and watched her feet absent mindedly as they walked down the stairs to the first floor. _I wonder what Naruto would do if he saw Sasuke? I hope it doesn't come down to that if – rather – when Orochimaru attacks the village…_

Sakura came around the corner only to be caught in a deadly bear hug. "N- Nani!?" Sakura stuttered as a certain Jinchuuriki suffocated her in his embrace. She choked out a laugh.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to you? Are you alright? Did the Akatsuki hurt you? Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I'll protect you next time no matter what, I swear I will!" He continued to babble until Sakura spoke.

"N-Naruto… I can't breath!" She attempted to push away from his choke hold on her.

He quickly released her, a crimson blush on his cheeks. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I got a little ahead of myself." He rubbed the back of his head innocently. Sakura couldn't help but blush a little as well.

Tsunade smirked at the teammates and waved them off. "What are you still doing here? Go and get some rest Sakura!"

Sakura nodded "Hai, Sensei!" She smiled at Naruto and walked out the door with him following behind. She then prepared for the never ending question to start.

"So… Itachi is dead, right?" His voice was confident. Sakura flinched subconsciously. Naruto continued to say the thoughts running though his head. "I guess Sasuke will be mad that he wasn't the one to do it-" Sakura grinned. "-but now he can come home!" her facial expression immediately turned gloomy. Her moods were changing so quickly that she was caught unprepared. "He'll definitely come home." The kunoichi was saddened by his naïve resolve.

Naruto grinned at Sakura and she did her best to respond warmly back to him. "I'm not sure Naruto…" The smile disappeared and he looked worriedly at her.

"You haven't given up hope yet, have you?" His pleading voice made Sakura turn her head.

She clenched her fist at her side. _Naruto…! _She was overwhelmed with shame. _He'll never give up on him, will he?_ Tears formed in the corners of her eyes._ He will never give up. _She lifted her head. _So, Naruto…_ Hidden beneath her furrowed brows were shining eyes. _I won't give up either! _With a firm purpose in her heart she responded with recovered strength. "Never." Her voice shook. "I will _never_ give up on Sasuke."

Naruto grinned at her determination and pumped his fist. "Good." Then let the matter rest for a little while. But it didn't take long for him to get back at his questions about the Akatsuki.

"So Orochimaru is after you, huh?" Naruto looked ahead of him. "Obaa-san didn't tell me much. She only said that we weren't sure if you were the target until Itachi showed up trying to kill you. That just proved that this was a little serious…" Briefly, he grinned.

"That's about everything." Sakura shrugged. _If he keeps asking questions I'll be in trouble. _She attempted to act uninterested.

"How did you do it?" Naruto's squinty eyes focused on her as he spoke in a partially hushed voice.

"Do what?" Sakura didn't look at him. _Act like you have no idea what he's taking about and maybe he'll give it up…_

Naruto walked with straight legs, it was a playful gesture displaying how comfortable he was. "How did you beat all those Akatsuki?" Sakura sulked secretly _Kuso…_

She put on a dumb face and placed her finger to her chin "Ano…" She made her voice a little higher to play off the innocent charade.

After seconds slipped by Naruto glared at her, he had seen through the act. "Sakura-chan." His blue eyes narrowed in on her.

"Hmm?" She met his gaze with her green eyes that portrayed utter confusion as they glistened.

"Well… How did you do it!?" He wasn't fazed by her cute looks. Sakura growled to herself. _It use to be so effective. He's finally gotten over me. I guess that's good news for Hinata._ Naruto rambled on. "How did you beat the fish guy!? Oh, wait! I bet you smashed him with your super strength, right?" Sakura sighed. "And you had to fend off Itachi while you wiped the floor with his blue ass!" His fantasies started to run wild as he illustrated what he talked about by throwing punches and small kicks.

Sakura blanched again. A sweat drop gathered behind her head. "I- it was something like that…"

"Wow…" She slowly turned her head. She wasn't surprised that he would say something like that but still she gave into nervous laughter. "I'm jealous Sakura-chan… When did you get so cool?" To her that was flattery rather than idiocy.

"Ha!" She perked up again. _He's always good at cheering me up. I don't know what I'll do when he leaves on another mission._

He brought her back to earth with another statement. "Then you and Kakashi killed that clay dude." He rubbed his head.

"Actually Itachi did." She corrected.

"Nani!?" His mouth was hanging open. "What about the other guy?"

Sakura was interested again. "Which one?" Naruto shrugged. "What was his name?"

Naruto's arms flailed into the air. "You don't know his name!?"

"Let me think…" She placed her finger to her chin again. The two were getting closed to Sakura's apartment but they failed to notice. "I think his name was… Bomi or… Kobi… Buki…" She shut her eyes and shouted out in frustration. "I don't know! It had a 'b' in it and ended in an 'ee'…!" Then she sighed and her posture collapsed.

Naruto eyes squinted again. "…" He strode quietly for a second. Then he snapped his finger happily. He pointed at Sakura as he declared the answer. "Tobi!"

"That's it! Tobi!" Sakura rejoiced at the minor discovery.

"So _you _killed him!" He placed his hands on his hips proudly.

Suddenly Sakura froze. She then rubbed her head as she corrected him yet again. "No. Itachi killed him too."

"Oh…" Naruto's disappointment was evident. Abruptly he burst out angrily. "Did you kill anybody!?"

"…" Sakura sulked. "…No."

He shouted in her face. "Did you do anything!?" That wasn't the best thing to say.

The pink headed kunoichi gripped his collar and lifted him effortlessly off the ground. "Of course, baka!" Then she threw him into a nearby wall. She watched as the smoke cleared. Then she looked up from the rubble and recognized where they were. "Oh. We're here." Naruto emerged and crawled to her feet.

"How cruel, Sakura-chan…" his voice was weak and broken up.

The testy kunoichi ignored him. "I need to take a shower in a bad way." She walked over to him and bent down to his level. Her eyes were glaring into his. "Let's go, Naruto." The kunoichi's voice was unforgiving.

She then dragged Naruto to him feet and walked to the entrance of the stairwell. Naruto followed behind her as she trudged up, she was still fuming all the way. He caught up to her and apologized. She nodded to signal her forgiveness.

After a little while of silence the blond started to talk about the rumors he had heard over the past week or so. He told her of how someone said that Sakura was saved from Itachi and Kisame by a mysterious man wearing a straw hat. Also that Sasuke had returned and had killed Itachi himself. Then a few others about how Sasuke was actually inside the village. She was, without a doubt, surprised.

She immediately denied everything about Sasuke returning to Konoha. But the pink haired woman decided that it wouldn't do any harm to tell Naruto about the strange person that helped her fight the Akatsuki. Naruto was disappointed at first and assumed that she hadn't killed Kisame at all. He received a quick hit on the back of his head and Sakura filled him in on the details, except for where Sasuke revealed himself and everything that followed. But it was curious that someone had known things that had suppose to have been secret.

They had been talking in front of her door for a while when Sakura pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Sakura led him in and pointed to the couch. "You can sit on the couch if you want to. I'll be right back." After that she left him there and went into her bedroom.

"Hai, Sakura-chaan." The Jinchuuriki called back lazily as he spread out onto her couch. He placed his hands behind his head and looked around. His eyes focused on something on her coffee table. There was a cassette sitting on top of its case. A note was attached and it read:

_'You seemed to like this movie, Sakura. You can have it if you want. _

_Happy late birthday,_

_Ino'_

Naruto grinned. "I wonder what it is…" Then he stuck it in. The depressing movie that Sakura had watched at the sleepover started and Naruto slowly sank into the plot; his attention wasn't be broken by the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom.

Sakura couldn't hear the movie playing until she had finished her shower almost twenty minutes later. She quickly dressed in something casual and came out to see Naruto close to tears as the movie started to develop.

"Uh… Naruto?" She tapped his shoulder.

He quickly looked up. "Oh, this is a great movie Sakura-chan!" His tears evaporated and a smile grew on his face.

"It has barely even started." She looked at him suspiciously. _Maybe he's just kidding._

"I know. But if the beginning is good than the ending is good." _Or maybe not…_ She smiled at him. _How weird. Only Naruto would like a chick-flick._

"I guess so." Sakura shrugged. "So what are we doing today?"

"It's almost 9 pm, Sakura-chan." He corrected her. When Sakura shrugged again he answered her properly. "Well I have a date with Hinata in a while… I guess I'll have to cancel." He rubbed his head and leaned back onto the couch.

"No, you don't." Sakura leaned in closer to him. "Don't cancel your plans because of me. I'm sure someone else could cover for you!" _This may be Hinata's only change to eat something other than ramen!_

"No one can substitute for me…" He sighed and then thought about it for a second. "Hey, would you come with us?" His face was hopeful.

"Nani!?"

He reassured her surprised expression. "We're just having dinner." Then a proud smirk appeared on his features. "I'll pay for you both."

Sakura's face continued to look shocked. "Since when did you have money to spare?" There was serious suspicion in her voice. There had been too many occasions where she had ended up paying for a meal that Naruto couldn't afford.

"Those ANBU jobs pay a lot." He stood and pulled the cassette out of the VCR. "Anyway, you're coming." He pointed to her.

"What?" She took a step back.

Then the Jinchuuriki grabbed her arm. "You no longer have a say in the matter." Sakura laughed a little as they rushed off to meet Hinata.

* * *

Hinata waved to them shyly from the table as Naruto and Sakura entered the relatively fancy restaurant. Naruto ran to her side and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"N- Naruto-kun!" Her face was cherry red. "I didn't know that Sakura-san was coming…" Her soft voice trailed off.

Naruto quickly explained. "Well, obaa-san said that I need to watch Sakura-chan since Orochimaru is trying to get her. And I'm not allowed to leave her alone so I brought her along!" He sat beside Hinata at the small round table.

Sakura took up the empty seat. "I hope that's not a problem Hinata." She added.

"Not at all." Hinata smiled more openly, she was clearly glad that she could eat dinner with her friend. Then her face became sad and her white eyes looked down at her hands. "Gomen-nasai, Sakura-san; you'll have to order for yourself… I already ordered what Naruto-kun wanted." The raven haired woman sighed, seemingly upset about her miscalculation.

"That's alright, there's nothing to be sorry about." Sakura waved it off happily as someone came to take her order.

After they all receiver their food they said "Itadakimasu!" in unison and began eating. They spoke politely about their day. Occasionally Naruto would have a loud outburst. But when he was Hinata's shocked face he would calm down again. Sakura greatly enjoyed their company and paid attention to everything they said to each other.

Naruto and Hinata seemed to be very comfortable together. Hinata spoke out and presented herself in a very expressive way. The pink headed woman couldn't help but smirk. _I guess Naruto has his affect on her…_Also Naruto held in some of his energy, a complete surprise for Sakura. _I guess love works both ways._

"Oi, Hinata, you should try this!" he held up a wad of noodles dripping with a sweet smelling sauce.He held his chopsticks up and she leaned in closer to him. Sakura blushed as he fed her. _They must _really_ love each other…_ She forced herself to look away, it was too painful.

"Here, Naruto-kun." She dabbed his face with a napkin and smiled gently.

The blonde's face turned pink. "Arigato…"

When their plates were clear they thanked the server and Naruto paid for the three of them. Sakura protested for a moment but Naruto insisted.

"This is for all the times I made you pay for my meals." He smirked at her. Then they stood and left the restaurant ahead of Sakura. She could hear their voices but purposefully lagged behind.

"That was great, Naruto-kun." When she smiled his mood visibly lifted even higher. He took her hand and stood, waiting for Sakura to come out.

While waiting the blond leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek. She leaned into him and giggled. He immediately took advantage of her laughter and swept her into a hug. He held her dangerously close as he whispered into her ear. Hinata's cheeks were rosy and her white eyes danced happily. The blond rested his head on top of hers, his voice was soothing and his chuckle sent tremors of joy through Hinata.

Sakura stood against the post of the entrance, just out of view. She imagined Sasuke holding her like that. _That almost fits. He demands such authority that that would be the only way he could hold someone. They have to be close enough so he can protect them. But also close enough so he could hold them prisoner…_ She laughed aloud and Naruto perked up.

They stepped away from the embrace, their cheeks a deeper shade of red now that someone was watching. "Oh… Sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto remembered his original mission and took up Hinata's hand. "Oyasuminasai, Hinata. I have to take Saku – "

"Naruto," She cut him off. "I'm not going anywhere. You can walk her home if you want."

Sakura watched a smile develop on his face and he nodded. "Doumo, Sakura-chan."

Sakura thumbed in the direction she would go. "I'll go ahead and start walking. Meet you at home, Naruto."

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura-san." Hinata bowed slightly.

"Sayonara!" She raised her hand politely and watched them resume their embrace and start to walk away.

Sakura smiled as she watched them take a turn and go out of sight. Then she turned around and started walking. Her thought dwelt on love and what it had in store for her. _I wouldn't mind staying single if loving someone will always hurt this badly. It's just like before Sasuke left…_ She sighed.

As she did, an unnatural breeze swept by her. Her blood became frigid as she turned slowly.

Before she could stop moving Sasuke's cold voice spoke. "Orochimaru will be here by the end of the week. At most, four days from now." Sakura smiled, almost comforted by his presence. "I need to explain something to you." His face was emotionless. "Orochimaru has kept me drugged to enhance my hatred toward my brother so I could train with more precision." Sakura was already confused. "This drug didn't just enhance my feelings of hatred. It also took any feeling of comfort and turned it into something it wasn't." Sakura was starting to grasp where he was heading with this. "I have not felt any compassion towards you in the way it seemed. You are a former teammate and nothing more. I do not care about you as anything more that another assignment." Sakura's head was spinning. He turned on his heal and started to walk away. "Try not to die." Then he was gone.

Sakura was dead on her feet. She stumbled to the side and collapsed against the wall closest to her. She was shaking furiously and her body felt frozen. She felt tears slip by, warming her cheeks for a second before dropping onto her pail hands. She leaned her head back and stared at the almost moonless night. Her lip didn't quiver. Her eyes weren't puffy. Every feeling she had ever had seemed to drain off her cheeks.

Then she stood. For a brief moment everything felt right. Then it was ripped away from her ruthlessly. The kunoichi sighed and walked in the direction of her apartment. She brushed her fingers through her hair, her tears were dry but her heart was broken… _again_. She didn't pay attention as she unlocked her door and fell onto her bed.

She laid there for a minute before getting back up again. _I knew it was like this. For some reason my heart wasn't totally broken. I was ready for it this time. I was ready to die again. It's not so bad now…_ Then she went back into the living room, to a small closet holding extra sheets, and prepared a makeshift bed for Naruto to sleep on. Then she got a glass of water from her kitchen and drank. Her throat was surprisingly dry. She sat in her room on the floor and stretched aimlessly. Sakura reran what had happened with Sasuke over the past week in her head. And she found that almost every time he had left her he was warning her about some threat. That or he would say something to the effect of "Don't die." Her thoughts were broken when she heard the door open and close behind her.

"Tadaima!" He called as he took off his shoes at the entrance.

"Okaeri-nasai…" The pink headed woman finished her work and turned to face him. "I'm guessing that you _are _staying the night here?"

"Yes. Until Orochimaru isn't a problem anymore I have to stay." He sat on his make-shift bed.

Sakura glared at him. "You say it like it's a bad thing…"

"Oh! No, no, no! I'm glad I'm here with you." Sakura laughed at his loud recovery. But his face was still serious so she silenced herself. "I don't think I've been here enough as it is." Naruto's head drooped.

She hated seeing him like this. "Naruto… Don't burden yourself –"

Naruto snapped up and shouted at her. "Stop acting like you're an inconvenience!" Sakura took a step back. "There are a lot of people who would lay their lives on the line for you so stop feeling sorry for yourself and live like they want you to… like _I _want you to…" His fists were clenched. "You are an important person to all of us. So if _you_ don't try to live it makes our job harder. Do you understand?" Shame entered her. "Don't be sad because I've said this… I know you've said it to yourself." Naruto smiled weakly.

Sakura sighed and walked up to him. "Doumo." She rubbed his head playfully.

"Oi!" He brushed her away.

"Don't think that you can boss me around just because you knocked some sense into me!" She growled at him jokingly.

"When have I _not_ been the boss of you? I'm always saving your ass as it is!" They laughed together for a moment before Sakura walked to her room. "Arigato…"

"Oyasumi!" His grin was large as he dropped fully onto the couch.

Sakura made herself comfortable in her own room and before she knew it she was being lulled to sleep by Naruto's rhythmic snore.

* * *

For those who are curious…

Oyasuminasai – Good night

Doumo – Thanks

I want to make it to 155 reviews this time…! I don't know why 155 but I know I'll be heart broken if I ask for 200. That's a lot of reviews and I don't want to overestimate what you all are capable of… But I deserve 155 after writing such a long chapter!

Next Chapter – Cat Out of the Bag

(OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Be exited!)


	14. Cat Out of the Bag

Okay. You deserve _'thanks' and more_ for all the reviews! So here's another chapter!

Disclaimer – BaBaLOO! I do not own Naruto

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Cat Out of the Bag

* * *

Sakura was half awake. She had been going in and out of nightmares for the past four hours but had been too lazy to fully get up. She _had_ gotten up around 5 AM and had eaten breakfast, fixed up her room, and gotten dressed. Then after she was bored again she went back to her bed. All she could think about was what Sasuke had said to her. That had started the water works for about thirty minutes. She fell asleep like that and when she woke up again she decided to plan out what she could do today to distract her from her depressing thoughts. 

_I could just train with Naruto since he's already stuck here for now. Or I could dump him somewhere and stay at home._ She had her arms crossed behind her head in a comfortable position. _And Sasuke…_ Suddenly she sat up. _That's right! I have to tell Tsunade about the new development!_ She hopped off her bed just as a loud banging on her door stopped her.

"Sakura!? Are you alright? It's almost 1 o'clock! You have to get up!" He shouted through the door.

"Naruto calm down I'm up." Sakura calmly responded.

He continued to bellow through the door. His knocking didn't stop. "But it's 1–"

Sakura opened the door and he stopped yelling. "Naruto that clock has been broken for ages. It's only 10:24." She said as she glanced at the digital clock.

"Oh…" He sighed. "Well I was planning to have lunch with some people. Do you want to come?"

"You know I don't really have an option."

"Oh, right…"

"Hey wait, Naruto," Sakura walked past him. "I'll pay for it."

"For what?"

"I have all of these coupons to a fancy restaurant and I might as well use them, right? I have seven of them so could you do something for me?" She spoke over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go to Tsunade for a little while." She pulled on a gray jacket that she had been carrying. It stopped just above her navel. "And in the meant time I want you to get together five people that are free today." She rolled up the sleeves. Her white T-shirt had a small stormy cloud on it with lightening coming out of it. Naruto followed her as the kunoichi made her way to the front door. She pulled on her black shoes and shifted so she could point at Naruto. "Chouji is coming no matter what, okay?" She reminded him.

"Who else do you want?" Naruto gave up on finding out why.

"Uh…" She fixed the hem of her black skin tight shorts. "Try to get Ino, Hinata, the Sand Siblings, and Shikamaru." Then she adjusted the grey skirt over it. It was like her pink one only gray. She stood straight and pointed at him again. "Don't forget Chouji."

"But that's too many people." Naruto followed her to the doorway as she went to leave.

"I know. But some may not be available." She shrugged happily. _He's _definitely_ not awake yet._

The blond nodded. "Hai."

"I'll be back in a while. I'll meet you at the restaurant at noon." She made her way down the hall.

"Sayonara." He called to her.

Sakura simply raised her hand without turning around. "Ja ne."

She started to jog towards the office. _I just need to get my mind off of Sasuke._ She thought to herself. _Maybe he was just confused… Maybe he didn't mean it… _She shook it from her head and focused on lunch. _I think Naruto will be able to get some people._ She secretly hope that he didn't bring too many. Having to turn someone away would be terrible. _And I can't make them wait either… I have to report what Sasuke had said as soon as possible. Those teams out on missions won't get back in time if they don't hurry._ Just as she finished the thought she entered the Hokage's office.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san." The woman at the front desk greeted her warmly. "Are you looking for Tsunade-sama?"

_I don't have time for this…_ "Hai." Sakura walked toward the stairs as she responded.

The woman reached out to stop her as she quickly retaliated. "I'm afraid she's gone down to the hospital. You'll have to look for her there."

She growled in frustration but answered pleasantly. "Arigato." Sakura smiled at the kind woman.

"Sayonara, Sakura-san." She waved, a bright smile on her face, but the kunoichi was already out the door.

* * *

Naruto had restrained himself from eating all of Sakura's food in her refrigerator and was already waiting at the restaurant. He made it to the restaurant in good time after making calls to people around town. He had reached five of the people Sakura had asked for. 

"…Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, and Temari…" He grinned as he counted them off.

A voice brought him back to reality. "Yo, Naruto." He had on the official Jounin get up on.

The blonde's head shot up and he grinned at the sight of the laziest guy in Konoha. "Hey, Shikamaru! You're early for once."

"What are you talking about, I'm rarely late." He shrugged it off. "I ran into Hinata this morning and she told me that something came up. She won't be able to eat with us."

Naruto kicked the dirt. "Aw man! Hinata can't come…" his voice suddenly became angry. "It's probably Neji." Shikamaru chuckled. "He and Hiashi have been trying their best to keep us apart. Hiashi says that we're getting to close and he's afraid we'll do something stupid."

"With you, everything is stupid." Shikamaru laughed out loud.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I was told that Kankurou just came into town. I guess Tsunade really doesn't want to be unprepared for the battle." His voice was serious.

"I guess not…" the Jinchuuriki lowered his head slightly.

"Konnichiwa!" A loud voice lightened the mood. The red swirls on his face and chubby figure gave away his identity immediately. He was wearing relaxed clothes rather than his formal fighting armor.

"Hey Chouji. How's it going?" Shikamaru patted the young man's back as he joined them.

"Everything's great!" His features were warm and friendly. "Where's Sakura?" He looked around curiously.

"She needed to tell Tsunade-baasan something important." Naruto waved it off.

"She's been really serious lately." Shikamaru remained interested and added to the conversation. Naruto had to admit that this was an unusual sight.

"Who, Tsunade?" Naruto jumped back into the conversation.

"No. Sakura." Chouji answered. Naruto looked at them both with confusion written all over his face.

Then after he thought about her recent behavior he agreed. "I guess so…"

Suddenly Chouji changed the topic. "Naruto, is it alright if Kankurou comes instead of Hinata?"

"Nani…?" _Why ask me permission?_ The blond rethought that and corrected himself. _I'm the one who called them so I guess I have _some_ authority. _

"I saw him this morning with Gaara-sama and Temari," Shikamaru brightened his featured at the kunoichi's name. "And they told me to ask you if it was alright for him to come. Apparently Hinata said that he could take her place since she wouldn't be there anyway."

_That sounds like Hinata._ "I'm sure it'll be fine with Sakura. I don't think she really cares. She seemed a little distracted this morning and probably needs all the company she can get." Shikamaru and Chouji nodded.

Then Shikamaru heard the familiar 'humph' from his fiancé who had been observing. "Temari." He smirked.

A wide smile appeared on her face and she leapt into his arms excitedly. "Shikamaru!" They laughed for a moment. Then they immediately turned to face Gaara and Kankurou who had their eyebrows raised. Gaara looked away as if to say 'If you must.' The couple smiled and greeted each other with light kiss.

Gaara's blood red hair blew in the breeze. He turned his attention to Naruto. "Gomen-nasai. It took us longer to get here than expected."

"Lighten up, Gaara." Kankurou elbowed him gently as Naruto approached.

"Yo, Gaara." Naruto gave his signature grin and pounded the Kazekage's back in a brotherly fashion. The young man's lip twitched up in a suppressed smile. Naruto continued. "Let's go on inside. I'm sure Sakura will be here soon." The Jinchuuriki led them into the restaurant.

* * *

The group of friends had already ordered and were all given tea or water. Temari had insisted on ordering for Sakura. "That's punishment for being late." She smirked at the boys at the table. 

Shikamaru sat beside his future wife but had Gaara on his right to keep him in line. After all, he was three years younger than her and in Gaara's eyes his age was also him maturity level. Naruto sat between the brothers and beside the empty seat was Chouji. Naruto figured Sakura would be more comfortable if she was sitting next to a girl.

Then after about five more minutes Sakura burst into the restaurant. Her hair was windblown and she was panting heavily. She attempted to fix it as the host led her too her table where everyone waited.

Gaara spoke in his usual monotone voice. "It's almost 12:30, you're late."

"Sumimasen, Gaara-sama." She gave a shallow bow before she sat. Gaara gave a curt nod with a small smile on the side. "Have you already ordered?"

"I ordered for us, Sa-ku-ra!" Temari rubbed Sakura's head furiously, messing up any attempt Sakura had made to make her hair presentable.

"You're lucky. She ordered Sashimi for you to share. I don't _want _to know what she ordered me." He placed his head on his propped up hand.

"It was Unadon, you teme!" Just when Gaara was about to interfere Temari quickly swatted his head off the support and it crashed onto the table.

Shikamaru seemed unfazed. "Ew… eel." He stuck out his tongue childishly. Sakura and Naruto laughed at the lover's pointless quarrel.

"You – you – !" Temari was fuming. "I made that for you a while ago and you said you loved it!"

He turned his head so he could see her face as he came back dangerously. "That's what I would call a 'little white lie'."

"_Shikamaru!_ – "

"The food is here!" Chouji shouted out and slammed his hands on the table. Team 7 burst into laughter at Chouji's attempt to make peace. Kankurou joined in and after a moment or so they settled down and accepted their food from the cooks. They picked up their chopsticks that had been preset and called out in unison.

"Itadakimasu!"

Chouji attacked his plate of curry rice and occasionally took a bite of his Tonkatsu. Pork flew everywhere as the food gradually started to disappear. Temari and Sakura's dish looked appetizing. The Sashimi had an assortment of tuna, mackerel, squid and octopus. Naruto ate the closest to ramen he could get. He slurped his kitsune udon, grabbing a piece of baked tofu. Kankurou and Gaara ate quietly. The Kazekage watched the table with interest as he took a bite of his onigiri. Kankurou did the same as he pulled grilled chicken off their skewers.

Shikamaru reluctantly enjoyed his food. "See, didn't I say you liked it?" Temari nudged him and he smirked.

"Eel isn't so bad…" He nudged her back and they laughed together.

Sakura's mood was lifted tremendously in their comforting company. She giggled at the sight of their immediate make up after their little fit. This was a sign that everyone was ready to talk a little.

"It didn't take you very long to get here, Kankurou." Naruto said between slurps.

"Well I left about five days ago." He took a bite of his food. "It actually took longer than expected."

"Why did you leave so long ago?" Naruto chewed his food quietly. Chouji nodded in agreeing curiosity.

"I came as soon as I got the news." Sakura didn't like the way this was going."Gaara had been here because he and Tsunade know that it was inevitable that a war would start." He didn't notice Sakura and Gaara's forbidding look.

"A war?" Temari and Chouji looked up. They forgot about their food entirely.

"A war with Orochimaru is on the verge of starting. After seeing the Uchiha again it confirmed his plot." Kankurou greedily took another large bite of his chicken.

"So you and Kakashi killed three Akatsuki member?" Temari smiled proudly at her fellow kunoichi.

"Well – " Sakura began.

"No, she didn't!" The blond Jinchuuriki corrected. "Itachi killed two of them in the first few minutes. Right, Sakura?" Beside the loud Naruto Gaara tried to wrap his mind around one man killing Deidara, the person who had previously defeated him, without even lifting a finger. "Then Sakura and Kaka-sensei took care of the rest!" he pumped his fist energetically.

"It took a lot to do it." She put on a fake smile.

"But you had the Uchiha's help."

Sakura intruded, hoping to steer them away from the current topic. "Yeah, Like Naruto said, Itachi came a few days ago when he tried to kill me. But he ended up killed off his own teammates then he himself was killed by me and Kaka-sensei." Chouji nodded to that as well.

Kankurou cleared his throat to silence her. "Not that Uchiha, Sakura."

Gaara clenched his fist under the table. "Kankurou…!"

"I meant Sasuke."

"Damn it, Kankurou." Shikamaru slammed down his hand onto the table.

"Sasuke has been in and out of Konoha for a while now. He's the one who killed Itachi." Kankurou said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Sasuke?" Temari looked at Sakura in confusion. "But you said – "

"I know what I said Temari." But Sakura wasn't paying attention to Temari. She was staring right at Naruto whose head had dropped drastically. His face was completely hidden behind his short blond hair where he sat across from her.

He glanced at Temari "You didn't know?" Kankurou seemed unfazed by the table's reaction as he continued to stuff his face.

Temari was still shocked. "I had no idea."

Chouji pointed at his teammate calmly with his chopsticks. "Did you know?" Now they all looked at Shikamaru, except for Naruto.

"Hai." He answered reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" The blond woman glared at him, deeply hurt.

He tried to reason with her as he rubbed his temples. "It was supposed to be confidential information."

"Yeah…" Kankurou kept talking after there was a second of silence in the room. "He's been having frequent visits with Sakura. And we might have caught him if Sakura had told Tsunade sooner." Suddenly they were all silent. That was what puzzled the the most.

"Kankurou…." Gaara had had about enough. If he said another word he would surely be beaten by Gaara's hand.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. _Why didn't she tell us?_ Everyone's eyes were on Sakura.

Then suddenly Naruto stood and left the table. Sakura followed him with her eyes and all was still for a moment until Sakura shot up and trailed him out the door.

"Naruto, wait!" She called after him.

Chouji stood to join them but Gaara caught his shirt. "Let them work this out. He's their teammate." Chouji sighed; the Kazekage's reasoning was undoubtedly true. So they all sat and the air thickened. Emotions were on the verge of breaking when Shikamaru stood.

"I'll get the bill."

* * *

Sakura burst outside. She looked around frantically searching for a glimpse of spiky blond hair. She ran into the busy street and called out her friend's name. Then she started walking aimlessly around. Her mind was shattered after the rough exposure of the truth. She found a bench and sat, placing her head in her hands. An inaudible string of profanities escaped her lips and she sighed angrily. 

Then a light touch made her life her head up. Naruto stood behind her. His eyes were filled with tears that threatened to overflow. But his face was collected.

"How is he, Sakura?" Naruto spoke calmly.

Sakura almost laughed. "H- he's fine, Naruto." Her eyes were blurry with tears. "He looked good."

Naruto laughed too. "But I'm still better looking, right?" Sakura stared at him for a second. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to answer that…" Again his statement was followed by laughter. Than Naruto became quiet again. He sat next to Sakura. "I'm glad he's back."

Sakura twiddled her fingers. "He may not stay. Just because his brother's dead doesn't mean –"

Naruto grinned. "I know. But I'm glad," Naruto looked at her. His deep blue eyes seemed to look right past her fear and doubt. They searched for the spark in her that he missed so much. "Because now there's hope."

Sakura looked away from those pure eyes. _The kindness he showed to me was influenced from the outside. It wasn't real. I believed in Sasuke until he proved my fears to be true. I can't hope anymore._

"You shouldn't give up, Sakura. He's our teammate and I know he cares for us." He gripped her shoulder reassuringly. He looked for a glimmer of hope in her. But there was nothing left of the resolution she had made only a few days ago. _"I will _never_ give up on Sasuke!" _

Sakura couldn't take it. _There is no room for hope! I don't know him anymore. Sasuke is gone and I knew it from the beginning. Sasuke isn't with us anymore…_ All she could do was bury her head into her friend's shoulder.

Then she wept.

* * *

I haven't given you a cliffy in a while, have I? I'll have to do that sometime soon. 

The ending was bittersweet and that made my day. Here's the final result:

Everyone knows that Sasuke had been in Konoha

No one fully trusts Sakura anymore (take that back) _some_ people don't trust Sakura. It's most of the less important people. But that won't keep others from bashing her behind her back!

Naruto isn't mad at her for not telling him about Sasuke.

Sakura doesn't have _any_ hope in Sasuke. She thinks that there is no possible way that he ever cared about her. In other words she believes everything a guy, who is great at hiding his emotions, is saying.

Sasuke is a poop head X …

If you have any questions you know what to do.

Next Chapter – TO BE ANNOUNCED! (You'll be getting a lot of these) :3 …!


	15. Ambush

Here we go. This chapter sparks the beginning for action backed chapters. I _Love _writing fight scenes. Even though I suck at them. YEAH! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Really, I thank you for all your support. I thought the last chapter was crappy and I'm glad you all proved me wrong.

Disclaimer – Words belong to the world. But Naruto does not. I'm very sorry to have to break the news to you but… I do _not _own Naruto.

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Ambush

* * *

"It's time."

The streets of Konoha were dreary. The shops were closed. Windows had their curtains and shutters shut, blocking out the fog. Chills went down Sakura's spine as she strapped her kunai pouch around her thigh. She put her shin guards on as the light tinkle on her window informed her of the rain. Then she took the pair of katana off their stand and secured them to her waist.

_Naruto knows about Sasuke now. So does the rest of the village. Why didn't I just tell Tsunade in the beginning? I had a feeling that Sasuke was lying to me…_

She recalled the conversation she had had with Shizune after first seeing Sasuke again.

_"I'm not sure, just my luck I guess!" _True, it was luck. It's luck that out of the blue a subordinate of Orochimaru saved you, A _voice inside her whispered. _No, _She called back aggressively._ Sasuke came back because he loves me. _The voice countered_. You know that he never loved you, why start now? Turn him in Sakura, it's best for everyone.

_I know now what to do._ She returned to the present. On her dresser sat the untouched forehead protector. She sighed as she picked it up and slid it up to a comfortable position. She knotted it in the back, the red fabric held it's place. _If I see Sasuke in battle…_ Then she pulled out her gloved out of her pack attached at her hip. The kunoichi put them on. She tested her fingers and stretched the glove a little. _…I will not hesitate to take him down. _She felt it was imposable to try and kill him. She wouldn't go that far even if she was physically able.

The rain was now a drizzle. Sakura rolled her shoulders and warmed her arms as she walked to the door. Then she took a big breath as she unlocked it. The tension inside her was bubbling up. She felt nervous. _This could be the last time I see this house again…_Her grip on the doorknob tightened. Her feet refused to move.

_Sakura. _She called out to herself. _You are a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You are a protector of its people. Now is not the time to be selfish. _Her pink brows creased as she stepped out of the apartment. She turned and locked it behind her; then she stepped out into the bleak light. Puddles gathered at the opening of the hallway and, from the top floor, Sakura leapt off.

She landed gracefully on a nearby rooftop, the warm water splashed onto her calves. She looked down into the streets. _Tsunade has already evacuated the village._ Then she looked back at her apartment and also at the other housing for the shinobi. All the lights were off and she sensed no movement inside them. _Everyone else has been called in as well…_ She sighed angrily. _Thanks for telling me._

* * *

Tsunade and Shikamaru stood over a table and on it was a large map of Konoha. There, behind them, stood four or five ANBU. They were for Tsunade's protection, but the Sannin doubted they would have a repeat of the last attack Orochimaru led.

Shikamaru pointed on the map to the southeast corner. "Kakashi, Gaara, and Kankurou are here defending the evacuation sights. I've sent a dozen men over there to send Kakashi here just incase things get ugly." Tsunade nodded approvingly.

"We also have news that team Gai has arrived. He himself was unable to return and his students have already used up some of their strength just getting here under two days." She admitted that she was worried. Any casualties would be devastating. So it was all serious work from here on out. The jounin continued. "Hinata and Chouji are on the other side monitoring the southwest wall." That would be the closest ticket to the Hokage's office where Tsunade was stations and also it was where the defense of Konoha would fall if it were to be defeated. "Ino has a group of medics ready at the Hospital and," He paused for a moment. "Temari has a squad set up at the academy." He traced the small academy with his finger.

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Are you worried?"

Shikamaru immediately stood tall, taking his hand away from the map. "She knows the risks." Tsunade looked at him. He was silent for a moment before he caved in. "Y- yeah… I'm worried."

Tsunade patted his back fondly. "She'll be fine."

"Oh, that reminds me." He pointed at the northwest corner. "There aren't any nin set up here. That's Sakura's apartment isn't it? Aren't we going to send anyone there to help her?"

"She'll know to come here." Tsunade hardly seemed to care.

"But she's Orochimaru's target." He wasn't liking this plan at all.

"TenTen, Lee and Neji are headed in that direction." Then Tsunade looked at him with confidence. "But you shouldn't doubt her. My student isn't easy to beat."

* * *

Sakura was breathing easily as the scenery around her sped by. She looked over her shoulder as she ran and counted the Sound nin behind her. _Thirty-seven…thirty-eight… almost forty of them…_ She turned her head back to look ahead. She suddenly smiled. _Perfect. _

Suddenly she spun around and pulled out a hand full of explosive notes. She threw them at her pursuers and the notes spread throughout them. They landed on the heads of the first row of ten. An ear bursting explosion followed. Clouds of smoke blinded the nin as she sped off even further ahead.

Sakura looked at the hospital that loomed above the other buildings. _Almost there! _Abruptly her face became shocked and she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her, fifty or more enemy units stood. She whipped around to see that the others had caught up to her. She was surrounded.

She grinned again as her fist glowed blue. The men in the front line all staggered back, knowing what was too come next. But they were too late. Sakura slammed her fist into the earth. The ground became rubble beneath the soldiers and many fell into the depths. Others fled to recover their numbers. Sakura smile had not disappeared as she struck out again at the wall of a nearby building. The wall was shattered as easily as glass would and the concrete structure toppled on top of countless Sound nin.

Looking up as the dust cleared, Sakura was dumbstruck to see a crowd of soldiers around her. The ground was undamaged and the building was unharmed. She stumbled back in disbelief but still readied herself to fight She took the hilt of her katana and prepared to unleash it. _No. I need to conserve energy._ She let go and out of her back pouch she grabbed some shuriken. She flung them out at her enemies and as they fell more gathered behind them. _What is this? They're multiplying! _

Suddenly a cold voice echoed in the streets where the kunoichi and her opponents were. "Kai!" The world wavered and soldiers suddenly disappeared.

The rubble and destroyed road reappeared and before her stood only a few injured men. She quickly pulled out two kunai and took them out. They fell lifelessly and the pink haired woman looked around for her rescuer. Then from around the corner walked a familiar face.

"Sasuke…" She took a step forward. He approached her quickly. Sakura flinched back and he slowed to a stop only a foot away. He reached with his hand to cup her cheek. He lifted her head and kissed her gently. Sakura's heart leapt. _This has to be real. _Her eyes closed. _I want it to be. Please, Sasuke._ Then his tongue invaded her mouth viciously and he grabbed her arm, holding her in that position. Sakura pulled away and her shut eyes opened. She was met by a pair of eyes hidden behind glasses.

"K- Kabuto!" She was both furious and disgusted just by knowing that he had been in her mouth. She spat to the side and he chuckled.

"No wonder Sasuke kept coming back." That was the wrong thing to say.

Sakura dove at him, a kunai in each hand, and before he could jump away she slashed his purple get-up. A thin stream of blood went down his chest and he looked up at her.

Kabuto placed his hand to the cut and healed it. "Now, that's no way to was hello."

"You're right." She drew back her fist. "This is!" She launched it and Kabuto dodged it. He smirk was wiped off when the waves of chakra coming of her hand hit him full force. Even though the punch didn't land he was still knocked back.

"It's time to come with us, Sakura-chan." He adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"No way, Tsunade may not have been able to beat you," Sakura placed her arms at her side. After straightening her hand out she smiled. "But I definitely will! _Chakra no Mesu!_" The chakra around her hand became a blade and she leapt at Kabuto once again.

Kabuto did the same to his hand and met her half way. In a simulations motion Kabuto shot his hand out as Sakura pulled out her katana with her free hand. His attack met the sword and the energy was drained. His fingers were sliced and he withdrew. But he wasn't fast enough to avoid Sakura's blow to his shoulder. Sakura fell to the side and rolled onto a crouched position. The chakra scalpel took up little energy and the damage was immense compared to it. The nerves to Kabuto's shoulder had been completely severed and his entire arm hung limp.

Sakura put away her katana and looked back at him to find Orochimaru's servant laughing. She was shocked. "You're an amateur, Sakura-chan." His laugh grew louder as the arm that had just been deemed useless burst into a bright blue glow. His arm rose and the chakra released. He twirled his wrist resulting in a sickening cracking sound.

"But how?" She stood, her muscles tightened.

"Like I said, you're and armature." He brushed his gray hair out of his face. Then after glancing at her menacingly he charged. "This is kid's stuff!" Sakura jumped out of the way and landed roughly on the demolished street. _I can't fight here. I need more space!_ She spotted the hospital and reached into her pack. _I need more time! _Then the kunoichi reached into her pack and pulled out what appeared to be purple beads. She took in a breath and held it as she threw the small balls to the ground. Explosions of poisonous purple gas filled the vicinity. Kabuto leapt out of the smoke coughing and wheezing and landed on an overhang above the purple miasma. The gas agitated his eyes and he could barely make out the fleeting bubblegum colored dot. The smoke dispersed and he growled angrily as he jumped off the roof to trail the cherry blossom.

There in the street below ran Sakura. Her chakra, to Kabuto's delight, was low. _I can't kill her, so using the chakra scalpel will be too dangerous. _He jumped off the edge of the building he was on and fell on top of her, jabbing a kunai into her thigh. _But I'm sure some blood loss will slow her down._ Suddenly, in a puff of white smoke, the kunoichi beneath him was gone. Behind him, metal flashed in the cloudy light.

Sakura brought down her katana and just before it struck him, Kabuto rolled out of the way. The earth crumbled again and in the wake of Sakura's attack; a creator was left. Sakura looked to where Kabuto had landed and he was gone.

Kabuto laughed out loud. Sakura's green eyes shot upward. "Strength alone won't save you!" He was falling above her with countless senbon in his hands. Then he threw them at her. She started to run to the side when a clone of his followed the original's actions. Then again a clone stood at her right, behind her and in front of her. The rain of senbon struck and Sakura disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
Kabuto landed beside the crater where Sakura had been trapped. _I hope I didn't kill her. Orochimaru-sama wouldn't be too happy with me if she was dead. _He looked into the pit and was surprised to see a strange green glow nothing like a healing jutsu. Sakura was kneeling at the base of the pit; her sword was raided above her. The light gleamed in the shape of a circle that had apparently blocked some of the attack. Her legs and lower part of her torso, however, had been hit full force. She fell to her other knee and the beacon recoiled into her sword. She dropped the blade to her side, panting.

"That was good, Sakura-chan, but it seems you're quite out of breath." He crouched at the edge as Sakura turned her full attention towards him. "Would you like to take a break?" He added sarcastically. Sakura growled dangerously and stood without any visible difficulty. She grabbed a hand full of senbon on her leg and ripped them out painfully. Kabuto sensed the healing process start on her thigh as she pulled out the other clumps of needles.

"Oh, please." She tilted her head playfully. "Don't stop the fun on my account."

"If you insist." He chuckled and fixed his glassed with his middle finger. Then he disappeared before her and Sakura pulled her katana across her plain of view. She heard him approach from behind and leapt into the air. She sliced behind her, forcing him to dodge, and bounded off to the entrance of the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the wall not far from where Sakura and Kabuto fought, Hinata and Chouji stood back to back in battle. Only moments ago the wall had been destroyed by tanks of C3 placed around bared openings used for drainage after heavy rainfall. Then over one hundred Sound ninja infiltrated right were Hinata and Chouji's forces were posted. It was ten to one. This didn't count the five nin marked by curse seals.

Chouji looked over at her partner. "Are you ready, Hinata-san?"

"H- Hai." Her voice was confident but she involuntarily stuttered.

Around them their troops nodded and leapt out of the way as Chouji slapped his hands together to form a seal. "_Chou Baika no Jutsu!_" From a distance one could see a large cloud of white smoke rose and a low rumble shook the battle field. After a swooshing sound, Chouji pushed through the smoke with his giant arm. The shinobi was now the size of a mountain.

Sound nin tried to run as he stomped on them like bugs. Hinata used her _Shugo Hakke Rokujyuyonshou_ and sliced the fleeting soldiers with beams of focused chakra. The Konoha shinobi fought as well, the enemy's forces didn't stand a chance. The five curse marked nin stayed back and watched the pawns play.

One of them, his black hair spiked out almost like Naruto's, spoke. "Ha. You don't have to go to the second stage with these two." He was clearly their leader. "Oy." He hinted toward a radiant woman with long brown locks and the man next to her, his dish water blond hair was unmistakably dirty. "Take down the fatty." Then he turned to other two behind him. They were fraternal twins. The girl looked on excitedly, planning how she was going to kill the Hyuuga heiress. Her brother showed little interest. His bored look vaguely resembled Shikamaru's. "Set up a barrier around us. They're not getting past." The woman slumped in disappointment. Then he smirked as he eyes Hinata. "I'm going to have some fun with this."

The twins separated and stood with the giant in between them. Chouji didn't notice as the last of the soldiers ran off leaving two on the roof top beside him. He turned slowly, making sure he didn't step on Hinata, and slammed his hand down onto them. They disappeared under the shadow of his hand and for a moment Chouji smiled. Then he cried out in pain as, from under his palm, thousands of spikes penetrated his thick flesh. He pulled his hand off to reveal the woman; her hair had turned into thick barbs.

Chouji tried to flex his fingers but they didn't respond.

The woman laughed. "The poison in these paralyzed its victim almost immediately following contact. You're lucky you're a big guy." Suddenly a strange orange light came from the ground. The light became a solid as it climbed, surpassing Chouji's height. Then it closed and formed a bubble around them all. Chouji looked around, completely shocked, when the bubble suddenly started to collapse. Chouji was being squished by the force coming down on him as the bubble caved in. Then in an explosion of smoke, Chouji landed on the ground next to the fighting Hinata. He was his regular size again and stood, clutching his hand.

The black haired man charged with the twins flanking him. "Time to play!"

* * *

Kai means release (for Genjutsu and other illusions)

Fight scenes always seem to take the longest, don't they? I love the twins. I'm _so _exited about killing some people (BWAHAHAHAHA!)! I liked this chapter much more than the last. So I beg you all to R n R:3

Next Chapter… Will I tell you? I think not.


	16. Unavailing Heroics

Faded Cherry Blossom

Unavailing Heroics

* * *

Sakura ran down the halls of the Hospital. The windows around her were mostly shattered, glass spread across her path. She looked out into the light and gasped, ducking and tumbling forward as dozens of senbon broke through the windows and stuck into the opposing wall. She flung herself forward, barely dodging them, only to be rained on again. She dove through the air and blocked what she could with her katana. Keeping her swords sheathed now proved to be too dangerous. She could see a corner approaching and she skidded very close to the ground as another barrage of needles came her way. Then she slid to a halt.

She flipped up, caught the wall, and swung like a door out of Kabuto's sight. She stood there panting and pulled out yet another collection of senbon in her legs and arms. She slammed her fist against the back of the wall. _Where the hell are all of these coming from!_

_"Please try to stay alive."_

Sakura staggered. She didn't understand why that kept coming up in her mind. Now that the impending battle with Orochimaru drew closer she couldn't keep thoughts of Sasuke out of her head.

Kabuto looked for the slightest sign of her bubblegum hair but it was no use. She had gone around the corner and he didn't have the patience to go after her. Her little hide and seek game had annoyed him enough already. He mused over what his next step should be when he sensed someone approach him from behind.

"What do you want." He hissed.

The sound nin bowed before speaking and stayed in that bent position. "Orochimaru-sama is calling you back. They are storming the hokage's stronghold as we speak." The subordinate rose and turned a little to imply that he should follow. Kabuto sighed. _It seems that we will not be able to finish this._ He took one last look at where Sakura was hidden._ Until later, then, Sakura-chan._ He then disappeared behind the shinobi.

Sakura watched the two figures leave and she sighed in relief. _Tsunade would have killed me if she's seen how badly I had fought._ She put away her katana once she was sure that the threat was no longer there. Then she started to heal the close to paralyzing wounds on her legs and arms. She had difficulty reaching a senbon on her back and was too impatient to do anything about it. That was when she started to search the hospital.

_Ino should be around here. I know that Tsunade wouldn't leave the hospital completely undefended. _She closed her eyes for a moment and searched for people on this floor by tracking their chakra. Then she did the same on the floor below. Sakura grinned as she discovered an entire squad of people below her. Her sea foam green eyes snapped open and she rushed toward the nearest stairwell.

The kunoichi was met by the sight of medics rushing back and forth taking the wounded in.

One woman was shouting to the rest and Sakura grinned as she recognized her long blond hair. "Yo, Ino-pig!" she called just loud enough for her to hear.

The blonde froze in her tracks. The fact that she was an underling of Sakura was now coming back to her. To be honest, she had no place in directing these people around. But on the other hand, she fumed at her old friend for calling her a 'pig' like she had when they were girls. She slowly turned, holding in the impulse to shout at her overseer. "Sakura…" She gave her shallow bow and scanned over her childhood playmate. She spotted the small puncture wounds and rushed to her side. "You baka! What happened to you!?"

Sakura laughed dryly. "I had a run in with Kabuto." Ino was paying little attention as she spun her around slowly. She stopped Sakura when she was facing the opposite direction. She fingered the leftover senbon in her back and the kunoichi flinched painfully.

"You missed one." She flicked it.

Sakura cried out angrily. "I know I did –"

Ino's fingers wrapped around it. "– I'll get it. –"

"– No, Ino, wait! –" Sakura tried to face the blond but was again cut off by a searing pain in her back. "Ahhhh…" She groaned unpleasantly.

"There you go." Ino smirked as Sakura glared. "Oh I almost forgot. I can't stay for long. Hinata and Chouji need help right away." The topic was serious now. "They've been cut off from us by at least three Sound elites. I don't think a normal squad will be enough." She looked at Sakura hopefully. "I need you to come with me, Sakura." Just as she asked two ANBU in white masks walked up beside Ino.

One of the ANBU spoke to Sakura, ignoring Ino completely. "Tsunade has sent us to escort you to her office. It is under attack and it will only endanger the wounded if you stayed here." The medical women stared at them for a second before making eye contact with each other.

"Oh…" The strawberry blonde looked sadly at her companion.

"It's okay Sakura. I'll manage." She smiled reassuringly. But it was a halfhearted notion and that frightened Sakura even more.

"Ino…" She started to protest when Ino caught her in a hug. She was shocked at first; then she let her hands rest on the kunoichi's back. "I'll send help as soon as I can. Please be careful."

"Be worried about yourself for once." Sakura felt tears seeping into her shirt where the blonde's head rested on her shoulder. "And try not to die."

The words hit Sakura full force.

_"Try not to die…"_

She held onto Ino and whispered in her ear. "Sayonara," She paused. Something in her gut told her that this really was goodbye. Then she finished in a sisterly manner, "Ino."

Ino broke away. Her tears were still there but her eyes were smiling. "Ja ne." With that she departed. Sakura reached out to her as she watched the blonde run off with her squad. _Something isn't right. Ino… please be safe…_

The ANBU broke her from her thoughts. "We need to go, Sakura-san."

With tears in her eyes she gave them a curt nod. "Hai."

* * *

"_Hakke Kuushou!_" A powerful burst of chakra pierced though a raging fireball. There, the Hyuuga genius stood, panting.

From behind him and voice shouted. "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_" A small child with blood red hair launched a wave of flames at Neji.

He quickly responded defensively. "_Hakkeshou Kaiten!_" The spinning shield dispersed the bulk of the fire. But before her breath was out, from under the twirling shinobi the rock moved and launched him into the air, directly into the fire. The little girl laughed wickedly as he fell, smoking, to the ground.

She took a step toward him when suddenly a flash of green appeared. In his viridian jumpsuit, the youthful spirit of Konoha took a stand. As he did an oversized hairless man came behind the girl. They were both in clothing that marked them as users of a curse seal. Rock Lee looked over his shoulder to see of Neji was alright. The prodigy was covered in burns but they all seemed mild. Then he grabbed his teammates forearm and hauled him to his feet.

"We need to help TenTen." He whispered sharply. "She's at a larger disadvantage."_ Neji and I have difficulty with long range fighting. TenTen is also bad at long distance attacks. _Neji looked away from the two in front of him and spared a glance towards TenTen who was in the heat of battle. She was already injured beyond measure but she refused to give up. His mind was racing almost in tune with Lee's. _But then again, TenTen is practically helpless against wind users. And this guy is both skilled at wind attacks and is almost out of her range._ He faced forward again and took a few steps away from Lee. He put his arms straight out from his sides and turned his torso so he was almost perpendicular to the foes in front of him. His feet were spread apart.

"Lee. Get them close to me. I just need one change." His face was cold but his heart was wrecked with worry over TenTen.

"Right." Lee nodded as he flashed out of sight.

The red head started to transform as she attempted to catch Neji off guard. "_Katon: Karyuu Endan!_" She cried out in a shrill voice. Abruptly she hesitated as Lee appeared in between her and the large bald man.

"_Konoha Senpuu!_" He began whirling around in the air. She tried to continue, the fire from sprouting from her mouth was white hot, but it was sucked in by the chakra's force around Lee. A cyclone of fire enveloped the three of them as the black headed youth kicked the child squarely in the stomach. She flew, rocketing herself by the fire still coming from her mouth, right into Neji's range.

Neji's opportunity couldn't have been better. "_Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!_" The yin-yang symbol appeared subconsciously in his mind and the world seemed to slow down before him. Then the dance of 128 palms of hand began.

At the same time the bald man was kicked away. While in the air he started to change into his second level and made a mess of hand seals. "_Doryuu Taiga!_" The earth beneath Lee's feet turned to mud and his feet were stuck in it.

Meanwhile TenTen was fairing poorly against the insane man before her. The wind attacks he used were ruthless, but he hardly seemed to care because he was so lost in his murderous intent and lust for blood. Suddenly his cackle shook her as he charged.

"_Renkuudan!_" A cannonball of air knocked her off her feet. She recovered quickly by pulling out her last giant scroll. She was hit in the gut by another attack before she could call out the jutsu. The impact threw her back. She coughed blood and dropped down a knee.

Neji finished the jutsu; the demonic girl was no longer standing. "Hold on TenTen!" Neji shouted. His emotions were running wild.

The second level child giggled as she put her fingers to her mouth. The large man seemed to recognize this subtle sign and did the same.

"_Doryuudan!_" Mud pellets shot out at both Neji and Lee.

The little girl struggled to get to her feet. "_Karyuudan!_" The mud bullets caught fire as she exhaled.

TenTen had used most of her techniques and scrolls. Even her Soushouryuu hadn't worked. And the man had entered the second stage a while ago, his white hair had cone shaped horns coming out of it, so he was practically unstoppable. She was sure that some tendons in her knee and ankle had snapped so it was hard for her to dodge him. He hit her again with a bullet of air and she fell back entirely.

Neji and Lee emerged from the crossfire of flaming projectiles. Lee's face was blood red. Neji was surprised.

"Protect TenTen. I'll finish them." Lee flinched a little. He was feeling the effects of releasing the fifth gate, the Limit Gate. Neji nodded, he understood that he needed to be out of the way because capturing two people in the Lotus was almost impossible. Then the Hyuuga genius began his sprint to his teammate and his love. From behind him he heard Lee bellow, "_Ura Renge!_" The waved of chakra coming off the shinobi pushed Neji to go even faster.

TenTen lifted the large scroll and supported it on her knee. She was panting when she chanted her last jutsu. "_Kuchiyose – Tobidougu!_" A giant ball that resembled a mace appeared through a puff of smoke. Attached to it was a powerful explosive tag. It shot forward just as another pellet of air came at her.

Neji's Byakugan saw through what the enemy was planning and his vision shifted as he watched helplessly. "No…"

* * *

The twins and the spiky haired man surrounded Hinata. Blood spattered onto the ground and she grunted painfully, falling to her knees. Behind her laid an unmoving Chouji. Before he had killed the brunette and her accomplice he had taken in more poison that he could handle. He had a cold sweat on his brow and was taking short shallow breaths.

"L- let me…" He mumbled painfully. He tried to sit up but Hinata gently pushed him down.

"Please stay down, Chouji." The Hyuuga heiress felt his forehead. It burned beneath her finger tips and she sighed sadly.

Suddenly the woman snickered. "Yes, please stay out of the way, fatty." Chouji suddenly sat up.

His face turned an angry shade of red as he bellowed back at her. "What did you just –!?" The black haired woman settled him again.

"Please stop." Hinata knew these words were taboo for him. "Please just stay down." Chouji looked into her white eyes and slowly he settled down. He knew that Hinata had taken sever damage and was running out of time before she lost consciousness. The black haired man had an uncanny ability to warp a specific point and destroying the target permanently. His latest blow to her side had narrowly missed because to attack he had to focus on an unmoving target for over ten seconds. The sound nin was panting lightly. His blood limit had eaten up almost all of his chakra and he would only be able to use simpler techniques from here on out. Hinata was loosing blood, none the less, and escaping with Chouji seemed like her only option. She took a defensive position again and knew that staying in one place for too long would be a fatal mistake.

The spiky haired man placed his hands into a seal when an unnatural breeze swept past them. In a rain of leaves ten shinobi appeared and circled protectively around Hinata and Chouji. In the center was a certain blonde who rushed to her friends' aid.

"Oh, how fun. There's another bitch to play with." He looked at the twins behind him; the girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet when he nodded in approval of something. She squealed happily and threw herself into the crowd.

"Hinata, what happened?" Ino knelt beside them

"A woman used some kind of poison on him." For once she forgot about how afraid she was and spoke clearly. "A lot of it was injected into him before he managed to kill her." Hinata's look became distant.

The kunoichi was about to fall unconscious. So after laying her down, Ino sealed her wound. Then she turned to her teammate. She felt his head, checked the dilation of his eyes, checked his gums, and did some other minor tests. She then took a small needle from her pack and a poison identification scroll. She took a sample from his arm and placed a drop on the paper. The blood changed from red to a deep purple. Ino's face suddenly became pale. _What poison is this? I've never seen it before…_ Suddenly the screams of her unit took her from her thoughts. She looked around at them and saw two people diving at the soldiers.

The fierce woman grabbed a Konoha shinobi and took his shoulders with superhuman strength and speed. Then she tilted her head down and bit into his neck. The large hunk of flesh in her mouth bulged and suddenly burst open. Blood spewed everywhere and the man's agonizing cry was cut of as his windpipe, along with his esophagus, was violently torn out. He dropped dead as she vanished and found another victim to cling onto. Ino felt her stomach heave and she saw a man that resembled the female nin doing the same thing at a slower more conserving pace.

Fear entered her and she began to shake. _What _are_ these people!? _She placed her healing hands on Chouji's head and hoped that an answer would come up soon. _I can't do this. I don't know what to do. I've never seen a poison like this…_She felt tears swell in her eyes. _Help me Sakura… _She felt a pit grow in her stomach and she just knew that they'd all be dead if something wasn't done soon.

* * *

The world seemed to be moving at perturbing rate. Neji couldn't hear the crashing sound and unearthing of the impact area that two Sound nin were smashed headfirst into. He couldn't see Lee chasing closely behind. All he could see was the TenTen, the bomb, and the bullet of air headed straight for her. He couldn't hear his feet hitting the ground, or even his own attempts to warn her. He could only watch as the ball of air hit the bomb and knock it right back at TenTen. 

The world suddenly sped up and the bomb slammed right into TenTen's core. She was launched back.

As she floated in air for a fleeting moment all the Hyuuga prodigy could say was her name in an equally fleeting way.

In a flash of light and smoke, a shock wave froze the two men. Neji felt his life being ripped away from him. He ran through the smoke and when it cleared somewhat he gasped at TenTen's mangled body.

There was a giant hole that had taken away the right side of her body. Her right rib, her arm, and her shoulder… It was gone. Her face was spotless compared to her blood soaked body. She was shaking furiously.

"N- Neji…" She called hoarsely. "Hi…"

He fell to his knees beside her. "TenTen." His white eyes were glimmering with tears. "W- what's wrong? Don't cry… it m- makes me sad."

"TenTen… I'll help you. Just stay with me. I'll save you." He stroked her head, he too was shivering.

"It's ok- kay," Tears slid down her calm face. "Neji…" Her left hand reached out to cup his cheek. "I a- always loved you."

"Me too…" He held her hand as the warmth of her touch began to fade. Her eyes were smiling as the life faded out of them. He felt her hand begin to slip from his. "No…" He gripped it tighter. He took her shoulder and gently lifted her into his loving embrace. "I love you… Don't go."

"TenTen…"

* * *

Unavailing Heroics

Neji used _Hakke Kuushou_ – Eight Divination Signs Air Palm; _Hakkeshou Kaiten _- Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin; and _Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou _- Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand

Lee used _Konoha Senpuu_ – Leaf whirlwind and _Ura Renge_ - Reverse Lotus

_TenTen _used _Kuchiyose – Tobidougu _- Projectile Weapons

Red head used _Karyuu Endan _- Fire Dragon Flame Projectile, and _Karyuudan _- Fire Dragon Projectile

Bald nin used _Doryuu Taiga_ - Earth Flow River, and _Doryuudan _- Earth Dragon Projectile

White haired nin used _Renkuudan_ - Drilling Air Projectile

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Next Chapter – Goodbye to Friendship

I have nothing to say. Know that I cried writing this.


	17. Goodbye to Friendship

I didn't want to say anything after the last chapter because it would just ruin the mood. I love TenTen! I'm not sorry that I killed her though ('as the life faded out of her eyes.' Gomen, I didn't know it wasn't clear enough). Would you have reacted as strongly if I had killed Shizune?

So some fights cut off and you miss the precise detail. That's on purpose. Don't hate me. I fear that if I were to write by forcing it out of me I would be disappointed in myself. All of the big people fights (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Orochimaru for sure. Not so much Kakashi, Kabuto, and Tsunade) are done the whole way.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Goodbye to Friendship

* * *

The Hokage's office was teeming with Sound nin. The ANBU were desperately trying to keep the hoards of men of the roof where Tsunade stood fighting Kabuto. 

He wasn't given her any slack and Tsunade was running out of options. They had both take hits. Tsunade's diaphragm and intercostal muscles had stopped working almost entirely and Kabuto was slowly loosing the use of his arm again. The technique he had used to restore motion from his shoulder down was beginning to fade. Sakura had really done some damage. Also while he was fighting her, Sakura was able put a dint in the chakra he had stored. Tsunade took a deep breath and focused her sights on her enemy that stood across from her on the spacious rooftop.

Her breathing was cut off half way and her vision was getting blurry. She took a step forward when a silver haired shinobi appeared in front of her.

His head turned and he stared at her with a smiling eye. "Don't push yourself, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade smirked and took back her step.

"I think I've gone past that already, Kakashi." Her raspy breathing drew his attention.

"I can see that." Then he faced Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked on the outside. "Do you think a Copy-Cat Ninja can stop me?" Inside he was having second thoughts.

Kakashi laughed warmly. "I would hope so!" He looked to the side and saw his student standing in a fighting position. _Don't _you_ push it, Naruto._

The youth's opponent eyed him, his yellow-green eyes and purple lines under them stood out against his pale face. Naruto stared at the snake like Sannin. His mind was on fire. _This is the man that took Sasuke from us._ The Jinchuuriki's hand became a fist._ Now I can finally do something about it._

"Kyuubi." Orochimaru's slick voice disturbed Naruto. "How can you be suppressed by such a weak boy?"

Naruto snarled at him. "I'm not so weak anymore." In a puff of smoke a clone appeared. Naruto's clone worked his hands madly around Naruto's. "_Fuuton: Rasengan._" He held the ball of spinning chakra gingerly as the close disappeared in a white puff.

Orochimaru laughed. "This looks familiar."

"Don't underestimate me." Suddenly the Kyuubi's red chakra enveloped Naruto. His teeth grew sharper; his fingernails began to grow out and his hair became wilder. The whisker like marks on his face grew more defined as a growl started deep inside him. He started to crouch over as long ears and a tail of chakra took shape on him. The chakra encased him and the growl transformed into a roar. It shook his frame and echoed powerfully in Konoha. His forehead protector, the black fabric flowing behind him, started to unknot itself. The Konoha symbol was forced off his head and it clanged loudly on the concrete.

* * *

While the ANBU escorted Sakura they explained that Naruto and Tsunade were the only ones there. And Kakashi was on the way. Sakura looked at the quiet village. _It's so cold here. It's like everything is dead._ She recalled her most recent battle. _Fighting Kabuto was harder than I thought. _Sakura almost regretted not learning harder, more deadly techniques sooner. _The Genjutsu and his physical attacks he used were the same as mine but much better. He was trained more in how to fight then how to heal. _She hadn't mastered her shield she had discovered in a brief practice in her room and had just now uncovered what could possible be another attack while fighting Kabuto. _I wish I had more time! I can't fight without taking risk in something I'm not sure will even work! _Speaking candidly, she had do idea what she was capable of. Her katana and precise chakra control could give her a scary advantage in a fight, _but because I've spent so much time perfecting my healing jutsu I'm no match for another medic in battle. __I guess that's a big enough difference for Orochimaru to search for me instead of using Kabuto…_

"Sakura-san. Someone is approaching." The ANBU, while leaping from building to building, looked over his shoulder. "It's one of the Sand Siblings, Temari." Sakura looked up curiously. Then she suddenly remembered the promise she had made Ino.

"Can we stop for a moment?"

"Hai." The woman spoke this time. "Only for a moment." Sakura nodded curtly to display her thanks. They landed on the surface closest to them.

Sakura looked around for a second before seeing Temari only a few blocks away. Sakura waved her hand and saw Temari notice her. She sped up and stopped on the roof beside them.

"Sakura, it's good to see you're alright." Temari smiled weakly.

Sakura returned it. "You too."

"The east side of the village was left utterly unharmed. They focused their attack this time." Temari looked worried. _I wonder what happened on the other side._ Sakura was shocked and Temari knew that it had been bad. "I was just heading toward the Hokage's office to report."

Sakura looked away briefly before mustering to courage to speak. "Temari, I have a request." The blonde was all ears. "Could you go back to the hospital?" Sakura looked back in that direction. Temari did as well. "Chouji and Hinata were trapped back there and Ino went after them. I promised I'd give her back up." A small smile appeared at the thought of silly promises that had been made.

_"Please bring Sasuke back…"_ Sakura cringed at the memory.  
Temari didn't notice as she accepted. "Of course."

"Sakura-san." The ANBU placed a hand on her shoulder.

Temari didn't want to hold her up any longer. "Good luck."

"You too." Sakura and the shinobi then leapt into the air and bounded, once again, to where the Godaime fought.

* * *

Tsunade was surrounded by the corpses of at least thirty Sound nin. She had released the Infuuin seal a while ago and the healing effects had given her enough strength to kill the mob. Kakashi and Kabuto were in a tightly knit battle. They had made their way off the roof and where now getting dangerously close to the shelters where the civilians were. 

She heard Kakashi's normally melancholy voice roar. "_Suiryuudan no Jutsu!_" Suddenly a giant dragon made of water rose beside the mountain and crashed down onto a building where, Tsunade presumed, Kabuto had been standing.

She looked at Naruto worriedly. _I've never seen him like this…_ The Godaime stared in awe. _His chakra is just getting bigger… I hope he can handle it._ Just as she thought of going to him more Sound nin appeared. She jumped off the rooftop to evade them and started to fight them off.

Naruto watched attentively as Orochimaru's half snake body zipped around him, aiming to catch him off guard. The Jinchuuriki was too mindful to let him pull a fast one. His slit eyes narrowed on a spot suddenly and he shot out and extension of red chakra acting as his arm. He slammed it onto the roof and creating a large hole. Out of the falling rubble Orochimaru slid out of where he was hiding.

"I'm tired of playing games, Naruto-kun. Let's get serious." A grin appeared on his face and he licked his lips. Then he bit his tongue and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. He managed to pull up his sleeve as he ran his tongue down the summoning seal, leaving a trail of blood on his dead arm. Naruto threw out his arm again but the Sannin disappeared.

As the second tail started to form on Naruto Orochimaru spoke. "Summoning Jutsu." The roof was silent and Naruto spread his legs into a sturdier position.

Suddenly a colossal snake rose up with Orochimaru standing on his enormous head. Its lengthy body encircled the building and was the serpent's support as its head plunged down on the blonde. Naruto whipped around and as the snake's mouth opened the youth jumped out of the way. Before its head smashed the roof entirely it swooped up and barely brushed the roof then swerved to where Naruto was to land.

* * *

Sakura and her escorts landed on a building close to the Hokage's. "I need you to go back to where Ino is." The snake was in plain sight and Sakura was astonished. _Who is Orochimaru fighting!?_

The ANBU must have been thinking the same thing. "Sakura-san… It's not safe."

"I'll be fine." Sakura partially glared at them and they nodded reluctantly and disappeared. Then the kunoichi felt a surge of power radiate from the building. Her green eyes opened fearfully. _Naruto…_She rushed to the roof.

Only a few blocks away Kakashi and Tsunade looked up. They felt the pulse as well.

Tsunade surveyed the battle ground where she had found Kakashi. "Where's Kabuto?"

"He ran off." His Sharingan was focused only on the roof. "Apparently he valued his life a little more than anticipated."

"The coward…"

"We need to stop this before Naruto gets out of hand." Then the two sped off.The snake head-butted the blonde and the force threw him into one of the towers of stone attached to the roof. The spire broke in Naruto's wake and toppled onto him. The snake recoiled and watched as the pile of debris started to move. Red chakra started to leek out between the stone and the third tail started to develop.

A roar shook the roof and an arm of red chakra darted straight through the snake's head. It almost hit Orochimaru before he leapt off of it. Blood trickled out of the serpent's mouth and the red arm shoved it off the rooftop. The snake's coils dropped and it slid to the ground. The Jinchuuriki rose from the ruins and watched Orochimaru intently.

Sakura was on the ground when the snake fell. Sound nin swarmed around her in the clouds of dust. Her katana slid gracefully out of their sheaths. She twirled them and stood ready. Then soldiers charged all at once and the katana were veiled in a blue light. It spiked out and as she whipped them around to slice the gut of the ones closest to her the chakra was expelled and launched them all back. The earth under her feet was warped and was left jagged and twisted. The kunoichi stopped her spin and leapt into the air. She focused the chakra in her feet so she could stand on the wall of a building. Her swords remained bathed in blue. Some men started to get up and she drew back her weapon. Then when she brought it down it launched an insane swirl of compressed chakra. It hit them like thousands of spears and they were killed instantly.

A chilling voice froze her. "Yo, Sakura." Sakura felt her stomach knot. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she looked up to where the voice had originated.

* * *

Neji sat there. His mind was in a daze. He could tell that Lee was beside him sobbing. And in his arms was a lifeless TenTen. His brows furrowed and he wished that he had told her what she meant to him. In a small way he did and he felt no serious remorse. TenTen had time to say what she wanted to. She died in an honorable way. 

Then he heard a cackle from behind. Neji's white eyes turned on the Sound nin who stood a ways away laughing at the sight.

"Didn't your sensei tell you ninja shouldn't cry?" The man laughed even more. Neji started to shake. His trembling hands searched for something. He took up a kunai and stood, TenTen dangled in his partial embrace.

The Hyuuga looked at him for a second before throwing the kunai at an immeasurable speed. The weapon caught squarely in the nin's throat. He reached to it slowly, choking, then his hands dropped and he fell to the ground. Neji's eyes drifted to TenTen's calm face. He stroked her cheek delicately and with his fingers he shut her smiling eyes. Then he pulled her closer and carried her bridal style.

"Let's get to the hospital." Neji started to walk away.

Lee was still solemn. "But she's –"

"I was thinking about you." Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder. Lee was practically dead on his feet. Lee nodded. The green beast stared to follow him but Neji cut him off. "Before we go check to see of they're really dead."

"Right." Lee nodded and walked over to the pit where the two Sound nin laid. He disappeared for a moment into the hole. When he reemerged he dipped his head. Neji understood that they were, in fact, dead. Lee stumbled a little. The Lotus had wounded him more than usual. _It's probably because he did it on two people…_ Neji walked over to him, Lee placed his arm over the Hyuuga's shoulder and they walked away from the battle field.

* * *

Ino fought the male twin aggressively. She knew that Chouji didn't have much time before the poison would kill him. The man somersaulted in the air as he rained on her with shuriken. Ino dodged and landed gracefully. After looking around she saw the black haired nin._ Why won't he use any jutsus?_ But she didn't have time to think. She saw the woman attack the last five shinobi from her squad. _She swatted them like flies!_ Ino felt a warm breath on her neck and she stumbled back in a state of terror. The man stood and stared at her devilishly his mouth was open and his head was tilted in and unsightly way. 

"Don't stop now. I was just getting exited." The sarcasm in his voice sounded unmistakably like Shikamaru's. Beside her she saw a kunoichi fall to her knees, then collapse on the floor. Her last comrade fought against the ravenous woman whose mouth was stained with innocent blood. The Sound nin lifted her hand to slash his throat when suddenly a sickle like wind sliced her wrist. The demented woman screeched and clutched the wound to stop the immediate bleeding. Ino and the woman's twin looked up and saw another blonde stand triumphantly from the sidelines.

"Looks like you need a little help, Ino." The female Sand sibling laughed. A giant fan swept through the air again and knocked the approaching Sound nin from attacking the utterly surprised blonde.

Ino quickly faced her opponent again and clenched her fist around a kunai in her back pouch. Her rescuer walked beside her. "Temari…" The woman smirked as the squad of shinobi behind her attended Chouji, Hinata, and the remaining man. Two ANBU stepped up, flanking the women, and prepared to fight. The others started to attack the woman. They planned every move they made and because they were unafraid of her abilities they were able to keep her busy as Ino and Temari chatted.

A plan suddenly began to formulate in Ino's head as she looked between the twins. "Temari, I can handle these two. Take out that guy in the back." The spiky haired man looked up at the new enemies present.

"These bitches just keep coming!"

Temari scowled at the man._ Sexist bastard…_ She thought about how much she wanted to kill him and spoke without taking her eyes off him. "If you're sure…" She tilted her head to glance at the other blonde. Ino saw the murderous intent in her cunning eyes and smirked. There was suddenly confidence in her. She nodded curtly and Temari dashed at him.

Ino turned her attention to the two ANBU. "I need you to help me. Take care of my body." The two exchanged glances as Ino focused on the lazy twin that was now her target.

She placed her hands in an 'O' shape in front of her face. Little warning bells went off in her head but she paid no mind. Then in a calm voice she whispered. "_Shintenshin no Jutsu._" Then her body became limp and the two shinobi caught her before she hit the ground. The man staring at his sister fight suddenly flinched. His hands started to reach up to rip at his hair when they stopped and dropped at his sides.

He looked over at the ANBU. His pupils were greatly enlarged compared to before. "Please take good care of my body." The man grinned in a feminine way and the two where astonished.

"M- Mind transfer?" The woman looked at her partner from behind her mask. Before their questions could be answered the man possessed by Ino charged at his sister.

Ino felt his blood limit rush through her. His fingernails lengthened and so did his canine teeth. He chuckled as his hand wrapped around his sister's unsuspecting throat.

Temari analyzed the situation. _This man won't use and jutsus. It's a possibility that he already used up his chakra on a blood limit._ Temari swept at him with her fan and the wind sickles sliced his body. The man tried to retreat. _I have to fight_, his thoughts of escape fled and plans for his future raced. _I need to survive!_ The kunoichi started to catch up as he turned around to face her. He suddenly knelt on one knee and placed his hands into a seal.

He looked at her intently and prepared to do his signature jutsu. Temari felt no threat as she ran forward. _He's completely out of chakra. Doing anything more that a clone would just immobilize him._ Still he proceeded. He ground his teeth and the veins on his head pulsed. He grunted painfully as he forced out the chakra. Temari skidded to a halt at watched as he suddenly released his seal and wrapped his arms around his stomach. The jutsu needed chakra and since there was none to be found it took the next best thing. It took his life force.

Temari took the opportunity and bit her thumb. She dragged her bloody finger across her fan and shouted. "Summoning jutsu!" She swept her fan yet again and in a puff of white smoke a whirling panther holding a huge scythe flew at the man. "Kamatari!" The large cat pulled the scythe in front of her and lopped the man's head off.

The cat disappeared in another poof and Temari sighed at the pitiful end to this man's life. _The fool. What a stupid way to die._ She turned back and jogged lightly to where she come from.

The malicious woman looked into her brother's eyes. "Get out of my way, nii-san." She licked her lips. The rest of the shinobi froze at the strange turn of events.

"Stop this, onee-sama." Ino spoke through the man.

The woman's grin widened in a demented manner. Then she let out a disturbing giggle. "No." Then she turned her head.

Abruptly the man's neck was met by a row of sharp teeth. He tried to push her off him but the insane creature only bit down harder. His voice was practically dead as spots of black blurred his vision. He felt her teeth start to break the skin. The Sound nin's hands crossed fingers in a weak seal.

Just as Temari ran to the ANBU, in their arms Ino coughed and blood spattered onto her chin. The two shinobi called out to her in a desperate attempt to wake her.

The man started to fall onto the woman as his inaudible voice choked out. "K-…" Just as he tried to finish his throat burst into the woman's face and his body fell to the ground. _Kai…_

* * *

There at the top of the building across from her stood a man in his loose white shirt. The black sleeves under it were tight but also acted as open ended gloves. His shirt was open in the front and his face was emotionless. 

"Sasuke…" Sakura's voice was weak. She tried to breath but the lump in her throat protested against it. Her green eyes started up at him sadly.

"Is this how you avoid dying?" He laughed humorlessly. "You should have stayed home." His voice was flawless.

"Why…?" She felt tears swell in her eyes. She shut her eyes and shook her head side to side. "Why did you do this?" She felt a fire burning in her. She hated him… She hated him for what he did to Konoha. She hated how she couldn't stop loving him. He made her this wrecked person and all he could do to her was lie and deceive her even more. She snapped open her heartbroken eyes. The chakra in the blades expanded as her fury peaked. "Sasuke!"

She pushed off the wall and flew at him. Her katana were raised and the blue light dragged behind her. With tears streaming down her face she charged at Sasuke, the only man she would ever love.

* * *

See you all next time! I hope it didn't seem rushed... 

Next Chapter – Ambiguity…(Yes that's the title's name) 3 Bwahahahahahaha!


	18. Ambiguity

Alright, here we go! _This isn't a filler!_ But there isn't any SasuSaku in it… Don't freak out if you're confused. It may be unclear in the beginning and read it twice if you need to. Review if you're totally lost.

Disclaimer – When will the world wrap its mind around my disowning of Naruto!? I'm serious, man! Hehe… :3

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Ambiguity

* * *

_Just as Temari ran to the ANBU, in their arms Ino coughed and blood spattered onto her chin. The two shinobi called out to her in a desperate attempt to wake her._

_The man started to fall onto the woman as his inaudible voice choked out. "K-…" Just as he tried to finish his throat burst into the woman's face and his body fell to the ground. _

Kai…

* * *

The kunoichi stared between the limp form of her friend and the dead man falling to the unforgiving earth. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears and she gripped her fan tighter. The woman tilted her head back. Her wild eyes focused on the blondes and their subordinates. Her mouth curled into a smile and a chuckled shook her chest. It turned into a cackle as she slouched forward. Temari raised her fan and as she swung to down the insane Sound nin sprinted at her.

Temari stroked her fan through the air and slicing winds enveloped the woman. She kept running at the Sand nin as thin cuts burst out all over her body. She didn't cry out when her hand was suddenly severed and her blood spewed onto her body. She drew back her remaining hand; her nails were sharp and aimed for the kunoichi's neck

* * *

_The floor is white._

_Everything is white._

_Everything is pure and clean; and it goes on forever._

_Why am _I_ here? I'm not pure and clean. Why am I in a world of white?_

_Who am I?..._

A pale hand stretched out in front of blue-green eyes. Blond hair fell down and gave warmth to a slender face. The hand brushed the cheek and those eyes opened wider as memories started to flood back.

_I see a childhood with a pink haired girl. _The little girl with cherry blossom colored hair waved at an invisible person before her. Her young face was innocent and shy.

_My first crush…_A raven haired boy was surrounded by girls. His pouting face was cold and oddly cute. An invisible girl leapt up and down in happiness as the pink haired girl walked up to her and started to speak. Words were soundless but her expressions were serious and she aged in the memory. She gained a few years and her bubblegum hair grew out longer. So did the invisible girl's blond locks. Then her friend turned away and walked into the distance.

_Rivalry…_ Their hair was equal in length and their eyes were focused on Sasuke again._ Our fights…_ The girls charged at each other. Their fists met the other's cheek and both flew back. Their Konoha headbands fell off and they collapsed onto the ground of a concrete arena. _We were equals._

Suddenly the smell of cigarette smoke filled her mind and a warm voice chuckled from behind her. She turned and stared into three faces. The tall man had a smoking cigarette dangling out of his mouth. His hands were on the shoulders of two boys. _My teammates…_ A lazy face looked off somewhere into the abyss of life and the blonde laughed._ Shikamaru… _The chubby youth beside him had his hand in a bag of ships. _Chouji…?_

Confusion entered her as she hit a wall in her reminiscence. _Wait…_ The world turned white again.

_Ya… ma… na… ka…_

Sounds stared to form on her head.

_Yamanaka…_

The name was so familiar. It sent shivers down her spine and the wall started to crumble.

_I am Yamanaka Ino…_Her face was full of pride and recognition._ I am Yamanaka Ino and I am…_

_…_

_…alive. _

* * *

Temari dodged to the left as the Sound nin sliced at her neck. She whipped her fan in the air and pushed the woman back to a more comfortable distance. Then suddenly she disappeared before Temari's eyes. The kunoichi stood at the ready; her muscles were tense.

The female ANBU cried out. "Temari-sama!"

Temari felt a chilling hand grip her throat from behind. A demonic cackle hurt her ears and the hand tightened its grip. "I…" She grabbed the hand and dug her nails into the woman's skin. "I. Will. Not. Die!" The Sand nin heard the bones break in the woman's wrist as she swung her fan behind her, slicing her shoulder, to cut through her enemy's forearm. The grip on her neck loosened and her arm fell to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" The blood from her shoulder splattered onto the fan. "Kamatari!" She forced the wind right into her and it knocked back the mad woman. The white panther whirled out of a puff of smoke. Temari exhaled sharply as the giant cat's scythe curved around her body, narrowly avoiding chopping her in two and instead carving into her stomach, and reeled into the woman. She fell back her laughter grew even louder. Blood spilled down her sides. Both arms were useless but the beat was stopped after digging in only half way into its target. The nin's eyes were alive and her bloodlust wouldn't stop. Temari steadied herself as, in a puff of smoke the cat dissipated. With its scythe still in her, she opened her mouth wide the Sound nin charged again.

Temari panted, she was already loosing too much blood. She saw dots of light come into her vision. Then suddenly something else filled her plain of view. Her eyes were wide as a wall of sand came between her and her opponent.

"_Sabaku Kyuu…_" A familiar voice resonated in the streets. Then sand enveloped the cackling woman and the sound was muffled. Temari looked around for her red headed brother when he called out again, this time much closer to his sibling. "_Sabaku Sousou…_" The mound of sand suddenly compressed and the woman's laughter turned to shrill shrieks until she was silenced for good.

Blood oozed out of the sand as Temari's fleeting vision met her two brothers's who were now behind her.

"You don't look so good, Temari…" Kankurou placed her arm over his shoulder and half lifted her off the ground. "What happened?"

Temari was breathing heavily when she suddenly remembered the two ANBU sitting near bye. "Ino…!" Temari pushed Kankurou off her and ran to soldiers. Her squad quickly steadied her as she fell to her knees by Ino's unmoving body. "Ino!" She shook her shoulder weakly. "Wake up!"

"Temari-sama," The male in a mask knelt beside her. "Ino-sama is dead."

_"Temari…"_

The kunoichi suddenly sat up straight. The man's voice faded away.

_"Temari… I'm here."_ A chill went down Temari's body and she stared into Ino's closed eyes. _"I'm alive, Temari."_

_"Ino?"_ Temari called back into her head. She tried to comprehend what she was hearing. _"What is this? Where are you?"_ Temari felt partially insane, shouting into her own mind

There was a long silence before she heard Ino's fragile voice again. _"I couldn't say 'release'… but I think I did it half way."_

Temari played along. She wasn't sure if this was all real or not. _"I don't understand."_

_"I'm not dead or alive." _The kunoichi's voice was getting stronger with every word she said._ "At least that's my theory."_

_"Can you get out? Why can I hear you?" _Temari was starting to believe that this was really Ino.

Ino explained. She sounded as if she was guessing half of what she told her friend. _"I entered your mind. At least I think I did…" _Temari inattentively scratched her head. _"I must have gone to the closest person to me that _wasn't_ dead." _Temari laughed silently at the way Ino was poking fun at the situation. _"All I know is I can't control my body. I can go in it but something is holding me back from fully returning."_

_"What can I do?"_

_"Don't let those guys get rid of my body." _Temari's focus snapped back to reality and saw the ANBU start to pick up the motionless Ino. _"I'm not sure what's going on but I think that's all that's connecting me to the… living."_

Temari quickly stood and walked over to where Hinata and Chouji were._ "I'm going to pretend I understood and take you to the hospital. Is that good enough?"_

_"Yeah, at least until Tsunade can get to me."_ Temari heard her friend's voice die away.

Two shinobi started to pick up Ino. "Hey, stop that. Ino's not dead."

"Temari-sama… You have to let her go." The male ANBU placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The kunoichi quickly shrugged it off. "No, I'm serious! Ino's voice is in my head and–"

Kankurou chuckled. "Ha! You're hearing voices!"

Temari turned to face him. Her brows were knit and unforgiving. "Shut up, I'm not kidding. She was trying to release her control over a man and he was killed before she could complete it." Kankurou's expression was doubtful and he still found her comical. "But she's alive somehow. She's caught in between the bodies. It's like a dead zone."

"Temari, you've lost a lot of blood," He grabbed her forearm and Temari winced at the effect the contact had on her wounded shoulder. "Speaking of which, getting you to the hospital is top priority. That goes for Hinata and Chouji as well."

Temari glanced at her unconscious comrades. Chouji had little time. "Please listen to me!"  
She saw the men pick Ino up again. It was Gaara who stopped them this time. "Ino-sama used mind transfer jutsus. This could be possible."

Kankurou sighed at his brother as he released Temari's arm. "Arigato, Gaara!" The kunoichi ran to Ino's side. "Please, we need to take them all to the hospital."

The male ANBU moved to protest. "But Ino is–"

"We're taking her with us." Gaara's cold eyes silenced him.

"H- hai, Kazekage-sama." He bowed quickly and said no more.

* * *

Chouji was lying on a white bed. His IV dripped and his pulse blared from the monitor. They were the loudest things in the room. His curtain around the bed was pulled back and anyone could see the many bandages wrapped around his torso, stomach, and head. The bandages had markings on them. The seals that were trying to keep the poison at bay smoldered a green light. There was no sweat on his brow but his lips were pale along with the rest of him. In the room next to him was his temporary partner, Hinata. She had woken some time ago and had been resting in silence.

Her white eyes stared at the ceiling absentmindedly. Her delicate hands rested on her stomach. Her wound hadn't taken long to heal thanks to Ino's quick patch up on the battle field. She listened to the rhythmic sound of her pulse as she adjusted the thin tubes attached to her arm. She pushed them away so she could turn on her side. There beside her in thee room was Ino. Her body had no pulse and she wasn't breathing. Tears swelled in her eyes as her silent hope echoed in her mind. _Please live… Ino…_

Suddenly a young blonde entered the room. Temari caught Hinata's gaze and smiled weakly. She had refused to stay in a bed any longer than she had to. She had gotten news that Shikamaru was headed to the Hospital and had been waiting impatiently. Her fiancé had no idea about the fate that had befallen his teammates. She sat down in the seat between the beds.

Gaara walked into the room carrying a chair. He placed it against the wall at the end of Hinata's bed. "The east side of the city was left unharmed. So was most of the south." Hinata sighed in quiet disagreement. "I've been watching the west and all of the enemy's activity has stopped."

"Why?" Temari asked, perplexed.

"I'm not sure yet."

As he finished Kankurou walked in solemnly. "Shikamaru just arrived." Temari shot up and ran out into the hall.

She met him half way. The relaxed man was covered in minor wounds. Her face was tired but she mustered a smile as she greeted him. He embraced her warmly and kissed the top of her head. "Troublesome woman."

"Annoying man." She looked up, her face became sad.

"What's wrong?" He held her shoulders lightly.

Temari broke away from him just as everyone, even Hinata, came into the hallway. "It's Ino and… Chouji…" She looked at him with hopeless eyes.

Shikamaru took a step forward. "What's wrong with them?"

"Ino's stable. But Chouji is…" Suddenly her lover ran past her and found Chouji's room.

"Chouji!" He stood over his friend's bed and gazed over the many wrappings. He placed a shaking hand onto his companion's forehead. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's a poison…" Hinata was leaning weakly against the doorpost. "They've never seen it before. And no one can make an antidote, there isn't enough information." Gaara noticed her condition and helped her to a chair. She nodded her thanks.

Shikamaru couldn't wrap his mind around it. "They can't make and antidote… None of them… Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune can't make an antidote?"

"No." Gaara corrected him. "They don't know about it. Godaime and Sakura-sama are in battle and Shizune isn't here."

Temari could see the discussion was taking its toll on her love. "I just don't understand how they got in so quickly." Temari knelt beside Shikamaru; she pressed her body against him reassuringly. Her warmth calmed him slightly. "I hate to admit it but you are the smartest guy here and it just seems like they were a step ahead…"

Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to play-fight. He shook his head from side to side and answered in a daze. "The entire invasion was a diversion." The group was shocked. "This isn't a conquering tactic. He isn't aiming to kill off the village. He just wants to get to Sakura and get out without dying himself. He must have an ace in the hole, that's why he was able to get in to effortlessly. Orochimaru set up large numbers shinobi on either side of him as he swept through the city. It took less than an hour for him to make it to the Hokage's base and for his troops to break up our defenses. We were prepared for a full out war." Gaara's ringed eyes looked away from the man. It was a sad sight to see such an intellectual seem so shaken. "I just didn't know it would be so bad."

Kankurou was also looking away. "If only _she _were here…"

"Who?" Hinata spoke from her seat.

"Sakura…" Temari watched her brother. "If it were you in that bed I bet she would have second thoughts about saving you." She hissed.

"You're probably right." He chuckled humorlessly. "I'll have to apologize to her later."

Shikamaru needed to vent his emotions. Maybe Kankurou knew that from the start and he purposefully brought it up. "You should." Shikamaru glared at him disapprovingly. "What were you thinking!?"

"I didn't want for her to be let off…" He placed his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall. "It isn't right for them to just forgive her for what she's done. She should face the consequences and fix what happened because of her actions. She lied to her village."

Hinata's small voice was potent. "You are the only person here that doesn't have faith in Sakura and she would save you again and again if you needed her." They all stared in disbelief at her outburst. Her volume was still low but her voice held vigorous truth. "Sakura lied to us, that's correct. But she would _never_ abandon us or betray us." Her white eyes were too pure to contradict without feeling some remorse.

Hinata sat calmly in her seat as he shouted back at her. "The Uchiha _did_ and she would do it for him!"

"That's enough!" Temari whispered sharply. "Let's take this outside for Chouji's sake." She took up Shikamaru's hand and squeezed. Kankurou huffed and turned away. Hinata didn't move. Her opinion was out on the table and she was content enough with that. Temari knew that Gaara was too much of an introvert about those things. He wouldn't have stepped in if Temari hadn't.

Shikamaru broke the tense silence. "I'll stay in here. Just in case he wakes up…" His eyes were serious. His composure was regained.

"Shikamaru… I'll stay too."

Gaara stopped Kankurou before he could leave. "We need to discuss things as a whole. Let's just calm down and stay here."

"Alright." Kankurou sighed compliantly. He left for a moment and reentered with two chairs. Gaara took one from him and his brother did the same.

As Temari sat in the one behind her she muttered icily. "Hothead…" Before Kankurou could react he heard a loud voice call from out in the hallway.

"The Green Beast of Konoha is uninjured –! Ahhh, ti ti ti ti ti ti…" the voice dropped off in a fit of painful complaints.

"Lee, don't be so difficult." An indifferent voice responded.

Hinata stood quickly. "Neji…" She walked into the hall and the people inside the room saw her gasp. They quickly stood and walked after her. There was the Hyuuga standing beside a covered stretcher. "Neji…" Hinata walked slowly to him. Tears were already in her eyes. She placed a hand on the covered body and grabbed the cloth lightly. Her white eyes met his and he nodded his approval. Then Hinata slowly pulled back the cover.

TenTen's clean face was pale and lifeless. Hinata gasped and slumped to her knees. She released the cover and placed her hands to her quiet her mournful sobs. Temari walked to the Hyuuga heiress's side and sat beside her.

"TenTen wouldn't want you to cry."

"I know…" Her face was a little red from crying and she showed no signs of stopping now. "But that doesn't really make it any easier." She collapsed on her fellow kunoichi and Temari embraced her softly. Tears streamed down the Sand nin's reserved face and she laid her head down onto her friend's. Hinata buried her head further into Temari's shoulder.

The nurse spoke softly to Neji, trying not to disturb the kunoichi. "Rock Lee has been placed in the bed beside Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino is here?"

The nurse spoke quickly. Lee needed assistance. "She's in a coma like state. It's more limiting though. There's barely any brain activity and her body is completely shut down…" With that she turned away and walked into the room. Just then a doctor emerged out of Chouji's room. Shikamaru whipped around. He hadn't noticed him go in.

"Sensei, how is he? Can you do anything?" Shikamaru spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry. Finding a cure would take a lot of time, but it could be possible. The damage already is too great. He'll probably wake up just before his body shuts down completely. But there just isn't time to do anything more for him."

"There isn't time…" Thoughts raced in his head. _Time is always a problem isn't it?_ He understood the fate of his friend. And he sighed sadly.

A male nurse entered the room. Shikamaru's gaze followed him curiously. The doctor noticed. "We'll remove the bandages and place monitor him like a regular patient."

Then he tilted his head signifying the room beside him. "Could we move him into there?"

The doctor thought of having three patients in one room. "It'll be crowded…"

"Please." Shikamaru didn't want to beg. He knew that Chouji didn't have long.

"Yes, of course." The man nodded.

"Is… there…" Shikamaru kept his face placate even though the depressing thoughts choked him slightly. "Is there any pain…?"

"The poison cut off his nervous system first. He doesn't have any feeling." The doctor spoke supportively.

He acknowledged his answer with a nod. "Alright… arigato-gozaimasu, sensei…" He bowed

"Take care." The man placed a hand on the shinobi's shoulder then he turned into Chouji's room and spoke to the nurse in there. Shikamaru turned his attention back to the women on the floor.

"Let's move the beds and make room for Chouji." Everyone looked up at the lazy man. They all read the message behind his words. _Chouji isn't going to live._

* * *

Shikamaru sat on the edge of Chouji's bed that was now in between Ino and Lee. The young man's spiky brown hair fell around his face. His sleeping face was calm and almost happy. The monitor beeped in time with Akimichi Chouji's heartbeat.

"Who's gonna stare at the clouds with me, eh?" Shikamaru laughed. "It'll look really weird if I do it by myself." He scratched the back of his neck. "That woman wouldn't do it with me. She has too much energy." He chuckled again. Then he sighed. "I don't know who'll take me to the best restaurants or give me advice on how to give a girl a nice surprise. You are one of the greatest guys I know. How did you pull off being single?" He moaned playfully. "I can't believe you. You give such damn useful advice. I don't know how you did it…" He stared at the ceiling.

"I'm just a sensitive guy, Shika." A raspy voice whispered.

Shikamaru turned around. "Chouji!" At his name the crowd waiting outside came in.

"Hey guys… where's the party?" He laughed with some difficulty.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah… Well… I wouldn't know. I can't feel a thing." His smile was warm and sleepy looking. "Where's Ino."

"She's sleeping, the lazy woman." He thumbed in her direction.

"Well that's what you've been doing for all theses years. It's not a surprise that she'd do the same every once and a while." They both laughed.

"Chouji…" His throat became dry and a knot grew in it. Temari knew not to go to him now. So did the rest of their spectators.

Chouji continued. He turned his head a little to get a better look at his teammate. "You've been my friend for a long time. And I'm glad I met you…"

Shikamaru chuckled "Chouji, don't be so troublesome." He ruffled Chouji's hair. "Friends shouldn't lie to each other." He added jokingly.

Chouji caught the joke and his chest shook as he laughed quietly. The beeping monitor was slowing down. "Ha ha ha... You're a good guy," His eyes suddenly started to close. "Shikamaru." A tone was the last thing any of them heard before Nara Shikamaru started to sob.

* * *

_"It's because I couldn't heal him… It's my fault." _Ino's voice was depressed and choked by her weeping.

_"No, it's not."_ Temari tried to comfort her._ "You did what you could. That's all he would've asked for."_ Ino seemed comforted by that. It had been over an hour since Chouji died and he had been moved out of the room. Ino didn't even want to talk about him in the past tense. It seemed wrong. It seemed like he was still there.

_But Chouji isn't like me. He can't get another chance at life…_ She hated herself for it. _He deserves to live more than I do._ She was tired of staying in this stalemate. _"Temari… I think I can go back."_

_"What?"_ She was shocked at this new development.

_"I've been picking my way in and I think I can return permanently. But I don't know if it'll be like when I return in the jutsu. I may not wake up at first…" _Ino sighed. She knew it was risky. _"Or at all…"_

_"Ino…"_

_"I hope Sakura's alright…" _Ino suddenly became senile.

Temari laughed sweetly to try and cheer her up. _"I'm sure she is. She's strong."_

_"I know if I die Sakura will blame herself. 'If I had just stayed with her…' he'd say something like that." _Ino laughed. _"That Forehead Girl… she was my greatest rival…" _Then her voice became heartfelt. _"And she was my greatest friend." _Temari didn't like the looks of this. It was like she was saying her goodbyes. She had had enough 'goodbye's for one day or for a lifetime. _"It's funny… I just can't seem to win at anything. I know that Sakura's a better ninja than I am." _Ino sighed._ "I knew that Sasuke would never like me… so I moved on. I loved Shikamaru. I wanted to be with him… but I lost to you… Ha! I'm glad. He's happy with you. I can see it. You and Sakura are great people…" _Temari suddenly felt guilty for Ino's loss. Temari didn't want to b the reason Ino couldn't be happy. _"I have a good life. And…I don't want to die…"_

_"Ino…"_ Her words sent chills down the kunoichi's spine.

_"Well… I don't have anything else to say. Just that I love you. Tell Shikamaru and everyone that too. Sakura especially…"_

_"Ino…!"_

_"Ja ne."_ Suddenly the voice was gone. Temari looked around the room.

"No…" She gripped Ino's doll-like hand. "Ino, no!" Everyone was asleep now. The day had been long and even though it was early, 8 pm was their limit. No one could hear her small fit. "Don't you dare die on me!" She slammed Ino's hand onto the bed. Suddenly the monitor beeped. Temari looked up in disbelief. The pulse started to speed up to a normal pace and a nurse rushed in.

"Call sensei! Hurry; get the vital monitors hooked up. She's alright, she's alright!" The woman looked at the small display on the screen where the miraculous beeping came from. "Brain activity is spiking!"

Suddenly the doctor came in. "She seems to still be in a coma. But her vitals are fine and her heart is beating again. I don't know how she recovered but she's just in a coma now. We should do a scan for brain damage as soon as possible." The man looked at the bewildered woman in the visitor's chair. "Your friend is going to recover." He grinned at her and Temari started to laugh. Tears streamed from her face and she grasped Ino's hand in her own.

"Ino…"

Life was suddenly looking better. As her companions slept a miracle awaited them in the morning.

* * *

This was so long (4,529 words)! 

Haha… No cliffy for you today, I ended it happily for all of you! Yeah, Ino's alive! Temari and Shikamaru might have been OOC at times but I regret nothing. Enjoy happy times while you can. But, be exited for all SasuSakuNaru stuff from here on out! No more other people! (Except for Kakashi, Tsunade, and Orochimaru.) It's 5 (soon to be 3) against 2!

(I feel no spoilers for the next Chapter because… well… You saw all the spoilers you needed in chap.17)

Next Chapter – Lover's Quarrel

Who's going to be my 200th reviewer? The clock is ticking!


	19. Lover's Quarrel

Thank you _Isuzu Kuragi_ for being my 200th reviewer! Over 200 reviews, hehe... :3! I had the worst writer's block of all time, sorry for the delay! I may be taking a while from now on because I'm going to a theater school thing for three weeks (Day classes- 8.5-5)! There isn't any extra stuff, just like I said before. Everything is about Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, or Orochimaru (at least until the end or sooner if I'm cocky). Watch the tables turn, Bwahaha! 3…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto… But if I did the clouds would be made of cotton candy and the seas would be grape jelly. Birds would have heads the size of minivans and everyone would wear clown shoes… (I had too much sugar. Can you tell?)

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

Lover's Quarrel

* * *

Sakura's blades met Sasuke's in a rain of golden sparks. The sword in his hand shook from the force Sakura put into her attack. The shock rocked his arms; she was pulling out all the stops. But she could barely see. The impending tears were blurring her vision. Their feet hit the concrete, buckling their knees. In a flash they were apart and the woman's feet took in her impact with the dome roof of the Godaime's office. The wood creaked, threatening to break from her landing and she looked up at him. The clouds behind them were gathering again and they moved at a rushed pace, the brief sunlight was fading fast. But the two shinobi were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice. It started to rain.

* * *

In front of dark gates a young man stood. Red leaked from under the bars and the paper seal holding the doors closed was beginning to peal away. The crimson mass crawled at him and started to flood the vicinity.

The youth looked around in a daze. _Sasuke…_ His clear blue eyes were faded at the sight of such enormous power. He was lifted by the rising chakra, his vision and his persistent hope unwillingly faded into darkness. _Sasuke… come back._

Four tails whipped madly behind the Jinchuuriki. His form was slumped and a small growl was trying to escape his clenched jaw. The Sannin before him laughed wickedly. His slit eyes were turned up in a pleased manner.

"So this is the nine tail's power? I _am_ impressed." He watched as the rain sizzled on Naruto's skin. The swirling steam around Naruto echoed his fury. The vibration in his throat suddenly got loose and a toe curling roar resonated within the village. Orochimaru was unaffected. His face only showed his content at Naruto's display.

* * *

Sakura's katana slammed into Sasuke's and as her second one swung at his side he noticed a direct change in speed allowing him plenty of time to dodge. He glared at her _Sakura isn't at her full potential. _He landed a few feet away from her, his hand clenched his kusanagi. _She's holding back…_

His face was unrevealing as she knew him to be. She expected no less. But still in her heart she begged for more, she begged for something that would show her that what he had felt for her was real. Something inside her couldn't give up on hope in him."Why…" She shook her head slowly, back and forth. "Why are you still fighting for Orochimaru!?" She slashed at him again only to have him jump even further away. They splashed in the forming puddles as they landed apart. An image flashed in her mind. The black curse seal that resided on Sasuke's neck appeared. It was the same mark that resided on her stomach. Frustration bubbled under her skin. "Or are you fighting for yourself?" Sasuke gave her a chilling stare at her but she didn't care anymore. "Your brother is dead and your revenge is over." Her emerald eyes were fierce.

_"Run away, run away and cling to life…"_ Sasuke recalled Itachi. Sakura was right; the revenge he had devoted his life to was complete. But why did that thought come to mind none the less? Why _did_ he fight?

Sasuke refused to answer. He shoved the questions away and more than anything, he wanted to stop her thought provoking banter. He struck her sword with his, now he was struggling to keep a straight face. Emotion was leaking into it whether he noticed or not.

"Why don't you just come back? It you stay with Orochimaru… He'll eventually kill you!" Sakura's voice was undaunted but her uncontrollable shaking said otherwise.

He answered both his brother and the kunoichi with colorless tone. "What I do with my life is no concern of yours."

Sakura couldn't accept that. "How could you betray us? We were your important friends, weren't we?" Sakura leapt at him again. Their swords met and Sakura swept her free katana down to his shoulder. He jumped to the side and dodged it easily.

Naruto was in his memory now. _"You can't become truly strong if you only fight for yourself…"_ Now his mind was contradiction itself. _I left to become powerful. All that was for me and my objective, right? Naruto… you lied. I _have_ become strong._

"What do you plan to do when you beat me?" The visible dread seeped into her and threw his concentration. He observed her as she averted her eyes. She didn't really want to hear the answer. "Are you going to hand me over to Orochimaru…?" Sasuke also looked away. His forbearance made Sakura's emotions exploded and she snapped back at his silence. "Do you even know?" The kunoichi sheathed one katana and her fist glowed blue. She took an offensive step forward and cruelly muttered with her head slightly turned away. "What do you fight for now… Is this just some glorifying way to prove you didn't need us? Will you do what Itachi did?" She dove forward and struck the ground. The roof crumbled beneath them and Sasuke flashed out of sight. The rubble crashed into the floor below it and, it too, was destroyed. Sasuke looked at her. His eyes: unreadable.

A vision of himself stood before him. _"I have already lost everything once…" _

"Are you going to kill us to show how powerful you've become?" Sakura screamed at him. Tears splashed onto already wet cheeks. Her pride was falling like the blossoms she was named after do. The furious woman shook them away and attacked him again.

_"_…_I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again." _He was temporarily shocked. _Did I say that?_ He wondered who these important friends were now… _I left because I couldn't tread their path. Things got in the way._ His black eyes followed the woman as she darted from side to side, water shot into the air and trailed her movement._ What's in the way of what I want now?_ Her tears fell unnoticed, mixed with the rain, onto the wet ground.

* * *

Kakashi looked on as his student snapped back his head to cry out menacingly. Beside him the Godaime was shaking subtly, she had never seen Naruto in such and unstable state. Naruto's demonic eyes turned to them. The bridge between his strength and theirs was already beginning to break. He stepped toward the two on the edge of the roof as his lips curled back, showing his pointed teeth. This violence toward them forced a timid step back.

Orochimaru saw the inner conflict that affected Naruto and couldn't let his outburst at the other Sannin and his own sensei pass by without notice. He smirked. _I'll just let them take each other out. _He stepped away and watched intently as the copycat ninja started to advance.

Kakashi's brows creased, _Jiraiya… you left too soon!_ He walked toward Naruto, his speed slowly increased until he was charging at his student. _I have to break him out of this before he completely breaks that seal!_ He pulled out kunai from his back pouch to defend himself from the enraged Jinchuuriki and stop him by any means.

* * *

Sakura froze. She was panting and trying to no avail at keeping new tears at bay. Her hair fell into her face and a curtain of pink her expression. After a moment of stillness she looked up. Her green eyes were glazed over in dejection. The kunoichi started to lift her katana when she pitched and her hand stopped. She slowly lowered it. "Why… Why can't I do it?" An unnerving ripple flowed over her and her defenseless, yet frustrated eyes met his cold ones.

"Sakura. Stop holding back and fight."

"You don't understand… I can't…" Her expression was bordering on desperate. A shimmering stream went down her face. She touched her fingers to it and gave a sullen laugh. "I haven't changed have I? I'm still a pathetic weakling that can't keep her emotions out of a fight…"

_"A shinobi must keep emotions on the inside no matter what the situation…"_

"You can fight and you will. If you give up now then all this would have been in vain." He was infuriated. He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her. "Your friends would have fought and died for nothing!" He snarled and red eyes glared at her.

"Why…" She spoke aloud like it was a dream. "Why did it have to be this way…?" Her fists clenched. "Why do I have to fight you?" She started to shout. She dipped her head. Then snapped it up and caught his gaze with her captivating green eyes. Tears splashed onto the concrete. Sasuke watched her as she stepped forward. Her katana dropped out of her hand. It clanged loudly onto the floor and broke Sasuke's concentration. _What is she doing!? _"You've stolen my heart." She was lost in bitter resolution.The Uchiha's face was visibly angry now. _She can't decide that! She has to move on! She can't stop…_Sakura looked at him with serenity and closure in her expression that was drenched in sadness.

_"…You must make the mission top priority and you must posses a heart that never shows tears."_ He could have laughed if the situation had been different. _That's one of the phrases they taught us. Why is she, the nerd that knew every rule, the only one that can't follow it?_

"Why couldn't it have been someone else… anyone!" She continued and was now yelling fruitlessly. "Why did he send you!?"

He wanted to silence her. He wanted to stop those annoying tears that knotted his stomach. It was even worse knowing that he was the cause of them. He stepped up to her and grabbed her forearm with his hand. His body was facing out, an obscured sign of his weakness towards her. He pulled her closer, his grip was tight and uncomfortable. "Do you think Orochimaru could make me come back if I didn't want to?" He bellowed into her face.

"What?" Her pupils were small. "What…?" She took a moment to absorb what he had said. Then she thought for another moment on the possible meaning of it. When nothing came together she spoke again. The grip on her arm was almost painful and she spoke in a small voice to his irate face. "Then why are you here?"

* * *

Kakashi watched thunder strike behind his target. The dark clouds hid the usually extravagant display of colors of a sunset and replaced it with dark and unforgiving clouds. His feet were soundless and his student drew back his arm. _Faster, Kakashi… Faster!_ He commanded himself and obeyed by dodging movements he could barely follow. Sudden adrenaline kicked in and the Sharingan started to catch the attacks.

Even though he was quiet a distance away Kakashi could tell that Naruto's chakra was starting to bubble again. _I don't have any time to waste!_ Kakashi leapt at his fellow shinobi when a red arm shot across the Jounin's chest. Kakashi's eyes were shocked at the speed that surpassed him so greatly his Sharingan alone couldn't catch it. A shiver went through him as he landed messily onto the ground.

* * *

His face was, for a split second, completely unsure. _Why am I here…_ he repeated the question quietly and to himself. Then he returned to his neutral ill-disposed look. "I don't have to explain myself to you." He released her arm and faced out away from her, not turning around entirely.

The skin over Sakura's clenched knuckle stretched as she tensed her body. Then she released her hand and swung it at his face. His head was knocked away from her and the slap resonated in their ears. Sasuke turned to see her with eyebrows furrowed; his hair almost hid his crimson glare. Sasuke only wanted to turn away from her hurt face and push away his guilt like he had so many times before. Sakura muttered as her tears blurred her vision yet again. "Do you care about me or not…?"

She took a step away from him and wished that she could hide her sobs. Sasuke wished it as well. His resolve was dissipating at the sight of her misery. He faced her; the mark on his cheek grew redder as he spoke with the indifferent yet taunting tone he had used in the playful years they had shared as teammates. "Would I be here if I didn't?"

"Sasuke…" Her glance switched between the mark on his face to his eyes. Her head slowly started to shake in disbelief. A strange tingling went though her and she felt the oddest temptation to touch his face, to be held by his strong arms. She laughed weakly. Her eyes were gentle as if the storm had finally passed over her. Her pale hand cupped his burning cheek and she gave a soft smile. "I _do_ hate you…"

"Good." His voice was serious but his lip twitched up into a subtle smirk.

* * *

Kakashi fell to his knees. His vision was immediately blurry and he felt his only hot blood on his hand that grasped his chest. A burning was spreading through his veins. _P- poison… Kuso…_ The pain rushing through him made him stager even after he had fallen. The light was fading from his sights and all he could see was the red chakra as it started to gather behind Naruto once again. _N- no… the fifth tail… N- Naruto stop… this…_ The Jounin fell forward and blood splattered beneath him.

Tsunade shouted at the man as she ran to his side. "Kakashi!" She knelt down and turned him over and placed her green hand onto his torn chest. It had barely skimmed Kakashi but the poison was taking its toll on him.

Meanwhile Naruto noticed something else a ways away. His red eyes focused on two people standing on the roof beside him. He disappeared in a flash from the roof and Orochimaru and Tsunade were left following the Jinchuuriki's path through the air. A deep crimson color started to cover him, his own blood started to cover him and the fifth tail was complete. The pointed ears on his head were also covered and made him one terrifying whole. The Kyuubi was reemerging.

Sasuke felt the surge of power and looked up as a roar rocked the two nin. "_SASUKE!_" Sasuke and Sakura stared in awe and the Uchiha quickly followed Naruto's path in the air with his eyes. He was to land right onto him… and Sakura.

"Move, Sakura!" He shoved her away from him just as Naruto smashed into him.

Sakura's world came to a halt. _Naruto… _She was bent at the waist as she flew through the air. She watched helplessly as Sasuke was tackled by the dense power of her dear friend. And the roof practically exploded beneath them at Naruto's impact. She was blown even further away, across the large space between buildings. A cloud of smoke, slowed by the rain, bulged and sent an insanely powerful wind out and away from the impact. Rain shot out with it in impossible directions and Sakura painfully smashed into one of the concrete pillars of Tsunade's office.

_…No._

The kunoichi slid down the newly cracked pillar and landed harshly onto the roof. She staggered upward, she clutched her left arm, the corresponding eyes was shut tight and suddenly she heard her female sensei cry out to her. "Sakura, look out!" Sakura's eyes snapped up to see the body of a snake slam into her and crush her against that pillar. She looked through the blood trickling through her hair and down her forehead and met the cruel eyes of Orochimaru.

"It's been a while… Sakura-chan."

* * *

Cliffy! "Why" is in there 15 times… it's hilarious. There's no relationship between Kakashi and Tsunade okaaaay? They just have a deep respect for each other (coughTsunadeis50+cough) and it would never happen. Period.

Review everyone!

Next Chapter – TBA…!


	20. Rematch

Faded Cherry Blossom

Rematch

* * *

Gaara sat quietly with his siblings, Shikamaru and the newly healed Hinata in the room where Ino slept. He looked out at the stormy sky and almost felt the static building up again. 

"What terrible weather." He was pretty relaxed in the chair and seemed bored by the complete silence that had replaced the insane loudness that had existed for most of the evening.

Suddenly Temari slammed her fist onto the bedside table next to where she and Shikamaru were. "I'm tired of sitting around here! I can't just stay here and not know what's going on outside!"

"Troublesome woman…" The lazy youth sighed aloud.

"That goes for me too!" Kankurou stood.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Troublesome man…"

Kankurou ignored him with difficulty. "There isn't anything keeping us here right? Let's get out of here and help… somehow!" He looked at his brother.

An ANBU member abruptly knocked on the doorpost. "Kazekage-sama. We have confirmed that all sectors of the village are secure. But the area around the Hokage's office hasn't been reached due to a barricade of Sound nin." Everyone looked to Gaara. He seemed at ease with the news. "Anyone sent there hasn't come back. We can only assume that Orochimaru is trying to keep out any other interference."

Everyone looked curiously at the redhead. He had been gathering information while sitting on his ass all this time. He smirked subtly and stood to face them. "Let's go."

The group rose, a new hope in their hearts, and followed as the Kazekage led them out.

* * *

Sasuke was on his hands and knees; his hair spilt onto the ground, hiding his face. His hands were balled into fists and he was breathing heavily. The rubble around him was all that remained of the building where he and Sakura had fought. The half destroyed building had one wall firmly standing. The floors were jagged as if something had taken a bite out of them. The remaining walls were unstable and swayed discreetly, threatening to topple. Sasuke leaned on his forearms and rested his head on the ground. Then he heard soft footsteps approach from a ways off. 

The beast stood far from the Uchiha. It was an abomination with silky crimson skin that progressed towards him, hunched over. Its spiky hair was no longer a playful golden color but was also red and it covered his body in a thin blanket of fur. Pointed ears replaced the human ones that were once there. Even his fingers had been replaced with claws, and also his nails for gleaming talons. His arms stretched down and because of his lax position his nails skimmed the ground making a close to inaudible screeching sound. Then the monster slumped over enough to shift his weight onto his arms. His legs bent much like a foxes and his heels lifted off the ground. His head lifted the expose the eyes that were slanted and completely white; the clear and innocent blue iris was gone. His nose twitched as his seemingly sightless eyes searched. He focused in on the Uchiha and his fangs were pulled up into an open mouth smile.

"_Sasuke…_" The Kyuubi called happily. His voice was lower and echoed quietly between the buildings. His target was on the ground, the easiest kill he could find to appease his longing for blood.

A dark chuckle came from the Uchiha prodigy as he slowly lifted his head. He pulled his leg forward and assumed a kneeling position. His shirt, that was tucked in loosely, slid off of Sasuke's shoulders when his arms pushed off the ground to help him up. As he rose, the drawn out movement made his hair swing out of his face to reveal the curse mark that covered him. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves without any rush and the white shirt hung limply around his waist. On his arms were sleeves that went a little past his elbow. These black sleeves ended as fingerless gloves over his hands. As he stood his hands gripped his kusanagi hilted behind him. It was held by a purple rope around his waist and knotted in the back; it was the trademark of the Sound village.

Sasuke cast his head up. His eyes were cold and a smirk played on his lips. "Hey, Dobe." He laughed again and pulled out the katana. "I was waiting for a rematch."

_"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you from going any further!"_ Sasuke's memory drifted to the scene at Valley of the End.

The Jinchuuriki began to growl and drew back on all fours, ready to pounce. The building beside them suddenly tilted dangerously to the side and the metal support beams bent along with concrete and wood. The mass fell right in their field of play and in an eruption of dust and debris they were gone.

On the wall of the Hokage's office the two clashed, sending a shockwave of power into the air around them. The demon's claws met the Uchiha's sword they shoved off the wall, falling into where the smoke had been pushed away. Jagged rubble covered the street where they spiraled downward into.

* * *

Sakura was, pinned to the column but when the rush of wind came from below she was compelled to look over the edge of the roof. There, falling into the ground was the remnants of team seven. 

"You don't have time to look away, Sakura-chan!" The snake crushed her harder into the concrete. Sakura grunted painfully and looked at the Sannin; one eye was shut in an attempt to keep the blood out of her vision. She shuffled with her trapped hand and found the hilt of her katana.

The kunoichi smirked. "No, I guess I don't!" Then she summoned all her strength to her right arm and pulled it free, slicing deep into the snake in the process.

Tsunade was on her knees beside Kakashi. Her hand was glowing but her eyes were on Sakura. She had become useless to Sakura and was only in the way now. She glanced at Kakashi. Moving him could prove fatal in his current condition so she had no choice but to stay and stabilize him. The Godaime watched Sakura break free from the Serpent. _Her other katana must have fallen…_ She clenched her fist against her knee, loosing focus on her patient. _You can do this, Sakura. You have to…_

The Sannin shot out his half dead arm with some difficulty as he leapt away and a dozen snakes lashed out of his sleeve. Some latched onto Sakura while others wrapped around the column behind her to slingshot him back at her. Sakura pulled away from the one attempting to grab her katana and sliced them effortlessly. The swing of her sword turned her body and left it defenseless as a snake wrapped around Sakura's throat. One swerved at her from behind and caught her arm. She gripped her katana none the less.

The coils tightened and the choke hold made her vision blurry. Orochimaru laughed as he landed in front of her. "Sakura-chan, you have so much potential." His cold hand caressed her cheek. Nausea swept through her and her green eyes became violent. Sakura pulled against the snake holding her arm. Suddenly blue chakra burst from the sword and the snake was torn to shreds. She slashed at the Sannin and to her surprise a wave of power flared at him. The living binds were cut in the blast and gore flew through the air. The remains writhed on the ground as the blue light diminished.

* * *

Sasuke bounced apart from his former teammate holding his shoulder. Naruto's claws had only skimmed him but his arm was already feeling unresponsive. He looked up with red eyes. _It's just like before._ He saw a flash of red that appeared on the left of the battle ground, once a calm street. Then he was on the right… in another flash Naruto latched himself onto the side of a wall. His body was pulled back, readying to project himself. 

"Hn." Sasuke clenched his kusanagi and pulled his other hand closer to his face. Sparks emerged from his hand and thin lines of electricity solidified. Just as the Jinchuuriki disappeared Sasuke threw the lightening senbon.

_Sasuke… _Naruto stood in the dark corridor and stared at the open gate before him. He reached for the gate but couldn't move his body at all. Frustration ran through him as he tried again. His hand twitched and a loud cackle resounded in the space.

_"Do you wish to seal me in, boy?" _Naruto's head turned away from the gate and looked onto red fur. The Bijuu bent down to the blonde's level. _"Give up, boy. I'm in control now."_ The monsters lips curled back in a cruel smirk. Naruto's vision became filled with black spots. _S- Sasuke…_

_…Stop me._

Naruto roared from behind the Uchiha. "_SASUKE!!_" The prodigy whipped around in total shock. He threw the senbon and the lightening drove far into the boy's thick skin. The five tails behind him struck the walls around him to diminish his speed as he plummeted forward. Sasuke dove out of the way as the Jinchuuriki smashed into the ground.

In the newly formed pit he created, Naruto struggled to his knees. His hands pulled at his hair as he cried out relentlessly. _Sasuke… Sasuke…!_

"_S- Sasuke-teme!!_" Suddenly he was gone.

Sasuke looked to his side just as Naruto collided into him; the sound was like boulders clashing together. He slashed the electro charged kusanagi across the youth's chest and blood splattered onto the wall he was being crushed against.

"_Sasuke!_" His claw rose up to slice down onto the Uchiha's chest as the gash on his own torso sizzled and sealed up. "_DIE!_"

"_For me… this is one of the first bonds I've ever had…_" Naruto's sad face flashed in his head.

Suddenly the Jinchuuriki was knocked away by a mysterious gray form. He skidded to a halt and when he looked up he smirked. Sasuke's skin was an eerie gray. His hair was growing longer and started to change color. Dark chakra seeped out of him and power coursed through his veins. As a black mark across his nose settled permanently he opened his red eyes. A giant hand stretched its fingers and relaxed, half curled around his body possessively. Another lump started to form where Sasuke's other shoulder blade was and he curled over. Then he grunted and the hand tore through his flesh. Another hand spread out its reach and mimicked the other's position.

"Come," The Uchiha chuckled menacingly. A grin captured his features and he opened his arms provokingly. "…dobe." The Jinchuuriki lunged at him and the two crashed into each other again.

The day was ending but the lightening and the wind were just beginning to roar.

* * *

Sakura stood panting. Her eye was still slammed shut and the blood was beginning to dry in her hair. She wanted the rain now more than ever. Her viridian eyes glanced around anxiously. The Sannin had disappeared moments ago, leaving her alone. But even with the sun still in the sky, light was beginning to be a scarcity. 

Orochimaru's voice came from unknown origin. "I can see your mind is made up." A chuckle followed. "But no matter…" Sakura looked around. Anticipation pumped in her veins. "You will join me whether you want to or not." When the adrenalin call was too strong to ignore she leapt from her location just as a hoard of serpents barged through the roof where she had been standing. The snakes recoiled into the darkness and Sakura landed only a few feet from the hole. She quickly created distance from the hole and looked over to Tsunade. She hadn't moved from that spot and right now she was Sakura's greatest frailty. _Get out of here Tsunade…! _She looked away from her sensei and refocused on the battle.

Sakura's face was unresponsive as she answered. "The only way I'll ever come with you, Orochimaru, is in a body bag."

The laugh grew louder. "When you can bring the dead life…" The kunoichi gripped the weapon tighter and a thin layer of blue enveloped it. She felt the roof shake below her. A gasp escaped her lips and she tried to jump into the air a second too late. The roof ruptured. "Killing you isn't a problem!" Then hundreds of snakes spewed out in every direction. Sakura shouted out in agony as many latched on and dug their fangs deep into her. She was held in the air and felt them tug and pull at her. Their fangs ripped across her body and created deep gashes. Sakura's eyes shut for an instant and she felt her chakra increase in her center.

Green eyes snapped open and with a cry that would shake a person to the core. She poured her power into her katana and it exploded in green light. Her arms shot out and a green orb surrounded her. She contracted into a ball, the snakes around her were mutilated, and the ball of chakra dissipated just as quickly as it was forged. The tingling sensation of falling enveloped her and she forced her eyelids up. Sakura cursed under her breath as she discovered how close she was to landing off the roof. She reached out, attempting to grab the edge of the roof as she began falling past the building. She saw Orochimaru looking down at her and he jumped off as well, diving at her. Snakes shot out of his arms and wrapped around her limbs. He pulled her up, far over his head, and snapped his arms forward. The snakes whipped her ahead of him and hurled her into the ground. Smoke and rubble was launched all around and Orochimaru, with half of his body that of a snake's, disappeared into the dust cloud.

* * *

Naruto lashed out from side to side. His mind was in chaos and he could find no resolution. His red chakra shot out at the Uchiha and anything else nearby. Sasuke easily dodged his wild and unorganized attacks that were unlike what he had been doing so far. Suddenly the Jinchuuriki collapsed and wailed in pain. Sasuke took a small step back and watched impulsively. 

"_S-… S- Sasuke…_" The voice was quite. It was very weak and Sasuke wouldn't let it pass without notice. Unlike the demon's bellowing tone this was full of emotion and not as hostile. "_…please…_" Naruto looked up. His hands were twined into his hair and the pointed ears were bent back displaying his inner anguish. The tails were beginning to settle. But what held Sasuke's focus were the blue eyes that stared back at him. "_S- _Sasuke…" The red chakra was building up in Naruto again. He shut his eyes and shook around violently. "I am not the Kyuubi! _I _am in control!" He shouted to himself as he tumbled about.

The voice that he had grown up with… the voice owned by the person he had respected more than any other. That voice was now pleading to him in affliction.

"Naruto…" Sasuke felt an indecisiveness overwhelm him. He had always envisioned killing his rival in the final battle. But this wasn't the Naruto he wanted to face. This wasn't the cocky, loudmouth that he had wanted to beat at everything.

Suddenly the flood gates opened and the red chakra enveloped Naruto once again. "_DIE!!_" He threw himself into a nearby wall and slammed into it repeatedly. His fruitless attempts to knock the demon's power out of him made the Uchiha infuriated.

"Kyuubi…" He muttered angrily. This power wasn't Naruto's. "Kyuubi…!" This murderous intent wasn't _Naruto's_. "Kyuubi!!"…

In a flash of blackness large gates suddenly stood in front of Sasuke. He looked around, his gray skin and purple aura fought against the red chakra that enveloped this place. He looked at the closed gates and stepped toward them.

_"What are you doing, Uchiha?"_ Sasuke turned his head. A monstrous form sat outside the gates, behind Sasuke. It looked unsettled now that there was a third being in the world of consciousness. _"It's been a while since I've seen a Sharingan user up close. But it isn't that pleasant of a surprise…"_ The last sentence held a darker and angrier tone.

Sasuke looked in with disgust and secret sympathy for his former teammate. "You are the Kyuubi." _You've had this inside you all this time, Naruto?_

_"Hai." _His tone was tense.

"Where is Naruto." His voice was cold and clearly agitated.

The Kyuubi's fur bristled. _"You can't help him now, Uchiha. Leave this place."_ Suddenly a hand reached out from within the gate. It pounded Sasuke hard on the shoulder. Sasuke slowly looked back into the playful eyes of his old friend.

His body was covered in wounds and bruises. "Good to see you, teme." He laughed feebly.

"Kyuubi." Sasuke turned fully from Naruto. He shrugged off the contact in a refined way. It wasn't that unexpected for Naruto and he paid no mind to it. The real rarity was what Sasuke said next. "You will return to your place inside this seal. I won't fight Naruto when he's not himself." Naruto looked on curiously and thankfully. "What kind of victory would there be if it was against some wild bijuu…?"

The Kyuubi was shaking in humor now. _"A 'wild bijuu' you say…"_ he looked at Naruto. _"That boy has done nothing but train so he could bring you back. He's a good kid but his body is breaking. He won't live for very long if he keeps holding me in."_

"And no one will live if I let you stay out!" Naruto shouted back. His volume matched the demon's masterful bellow.

_"I'm doing you a favor, boy!"_ The fox slammed his foot down.

Naruto did the same with his fist against the metal bars. "I _attacked _Kakashi!"

"There is another time for this." Sasuke's emotionless voice silenced them. "If you two are struggling for power neither of you will make it. Unless you rise to the occasion as one you won't survive." He looked at Naruto. "The village needs us." The Jinchuuriki focused on the word _us._

Suddenly the bijuu laughed. _"Now you want to help the village. What a hypocrite…" _Sasuke glared at him. _"This boy has always believed that you would never truly betray this village. And you feelings towards this place have been a nagging voice in you up until now…"_ The fox lifted on to all fours in the space. The hostile feel of the room was lessening. "_You just took too long to listen and figure it out."_ The fox chuckled and looked away from Sasuke. He looked at the gate and hesitated. Then he reached out with his claw and rested it on the gate. _"Like the Uchiha said:" _He made eye contact with the blonde and suddenly the chakra from the fox, the very life force of him, poured in through Naruto's mouth and eyes. _"We'll finish this later," _Gradually the fox's image dimmed and just before he disappeared completely he slid his paw down to rip the seal in half _"…Boy…" _The Kyuubi disappeared inside Naruto and Sasuke felt a strange force pulling him out. In a flash of light he was shoved out of Naruto's subconscious.

* * *

Sakura struggled to get on her feet and was forced to lean onto the building beside her. The streets were in even worse condition than the rooftop. She stumbled forward, dragging her katana beside her. Blood trickled off of her. The cuts weren't deep but there were enough to cause her vision to drift in and out. A foreign substance pumped through her that she could only assume was a paralyzing poison from the serpents. Orochimaru certainly wasn't taking any chances. If she died, she lost. If she wasn't powerful enough to fight, she lost… 

Sakura slammed her fist against the wall and cursed loudly. _I can't give up now!_ She looked around and found the strength to stand on her own. She walked forward through the dust and searched with both eyes opened. _What can I do!? What now…_

She gripped her katana impatiently and scratched her stomach absentmindedly. _Be strong, believe… _The sound of crumbling buildings toned down her hearing but it didn't block out the steps approaching her. A pulse of energy surfaced inside her and the cloud was blown away. Walking towards her was Orochimaru. A confident smile stretched across his face as he stopped less than twenty feet away.

"Sakura-chan, this is your last chance. Join me now or die." Orochimaru held out his hand temptingly. Sakura's face appeared insulted and disgusted. She turned her quivering head and spat off to the side. Orochimaru laughed at the sight and took a step forward.

Sakura started to shake again in anticipation and felt a strange power grow in her belly. She lifted her sword when power suddenly poured into her. Her thin shirt ruffled in a mysterious wind and she placed her hand onto her core muscles. Her fingers burned at the touch. _The seal…_ She grabbed the hem of her shirt and stared into his deadly gaze as chakra bubbled inside her.

Sakura's face became blank. "I will _not_ let you win." Chakra gathered there, the light that resided there was nothing like before. Sakura was at the end of her rope. This was the moment when, past all limits, one could fight death as it stared them in the face. The kunoichi lifted her katana above her head. Her pain was gone in that brief moment and she slashed the air. As her body turned away, following through her move, a wave of energy was released from the sword in the form of blue light and pierced Orochimaru through his chest.

The Sannin's pupils were small and a small gasp escaped him. Then his smile abruptly widened. Just as Sakura's head snapped at the sound of a chuckle Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sakura-chan…!" A voice called from behind.

Sakura whipped around and watched as Naruto, who was draped over Sasuke, approached. She smiled weakly; they were clearly shocked at her current condition and she at their frightening appearances. Sasuke was still in level two of his curse seal. His wings were gone but his skin was still gray and his hair was just as she had seen when he killed Itachi. Naruto scared her more, however. He still had five tails moving around behind him and his body was crimson colored. But at that moment she couldn't have been happier. This was what she had waited for and after all of these years she could watch as Naruto and Sasuke returned as if they had been training together all this time. She let her katana drop to the floor as she walked toward them.

"Naruto…" She reached toward them as tears streamed down her bruised face.

Sasuke's face became shocked and he shouted at her. "Sakura, no!" He dove forward but suddenly Sakura froze and pain was resurrected in her beaten body.

The world became slow. She watched Sasuke and Naruto reach out to her, looking behind her. Curiosity drifted into her mind and her head turned. She blinked twice and a strange sound echoed in her ears. She looked in front of her and saw that there was blood splattered into the road. Slowly she reached with her hand to her right shoulder. Her fingers hit something foreign and she glanced at it. Cold metal covered in hot blood stuck clean through her.

_Not now… Sakura…_ An inner voice whispered into her ear. _You still have things to finish. _The voice was fading.

_Ne? _It was sweet and gentle. It spoke as if to a sister. _Sakura-chan…?_

Sakura nodded and her face became severe. Her eyes drifted past her teammates, who were stuck staring at her with wide eyes, and over her shoulder to the Sannin that was in a lunged position. Out of his mouth, his long pink tongue held the kusanagi that stuck through her. "Orochimaru…!" She growled and her chest heaved. She wouldn't let herself falter. She wouldn't let herself show weakness. She grinned as her fingers, which had remained on her chest, suddenly wrapped around the blade.

"_Souzou…_" Sakura fought against the shake in her voice with all the control she could spare and Serpent eyes focused on her. Orochimaru jerked back in an attempt to pull out the sword but Sakura's grip seemed as strong as death itself. "_…Saisei._"

* * *

Bwahaha! Major cliffy! Soak up all the tension because I can't write until next weekend! (Souzou Saisei is the jutsu that releases the Infuuin seal.) 

Next Chapter – TBA


	21. The Will To Live

Faded Cherry Blossom

The Will To Survive

* * *

"Orochimaru…!" She growled and her chest heaved. She wouldn't let herself falter. She wouldn't let herself show weakness. She grinned as her fingers, which had remained on her chest, suddenly wrapped around the blade. 

"_Souzou…_" Sakura fought against the shake in her voice with all the control she could spare and Serpent eyes focused on her. Orochimaru jerked back in an attempt to pull out the sword but Sakura's grip seemed as strong as death itself. "_…Saisei._"

…

_Previous words echoed in her mind. _

Sakura._ She called out to herself. _You are a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You are a protector of its people. Now is not the time to be selfish.

…

_One of us is going to win. _Sakura felt chakra gather in her core. She shook her head from side to side as this new burning feeling enveloped her like an open flame would. _I can't afford to die here so if there is no other option…_Naruto watched, his hands were balled into fists._ I'll take him down with me…_ Sakura's eyes smoldered with her will to live and the power inside her branched out within her.

The blanket of pain the woman fought with was suddenly lifted and a wave of warmth enveloped her in its place. Her strength was returning at an alarming rate and the impulse to fall to her knees was gone. Her head drooped as a small amount of steam was emitted from her. Her hair, a curtain of hair, cut half of her expression from sight. All that was seen was the smirk that simply couldn't be hidden. Her grip tightened and her head snapped up, pink hair flipping back in one swift movement.

…

_Ino's voice joined her own, all from her memories. "Be worried about yourself for once." Sakura felt tears seeping into her shirt where the blonde's head rested on her shoulder. "And try not to die."_

…

_I will not die here… I refuse to lose now…_Sasuke and Naruto gasped at the sight what once was a gentle face. Going up her neck, onto her cheek, and over her eye was a swirling mark. The ink stained her skin and more marks began to appear all over her. Just like the curse seal Orochimaru gave Sasuke, the seal that Tsunade gave Sakura appeared on her. _I will protect what is precious to me…_ The Uchiha had never seen Sakura in such a desperate situation. Naruto stood on his own; the same thoughts as his former rival were rushing be in his head. The air became thick around them as they observed from the side. _I won't let myself be saved. I won't hold back anymore… _The ink covered ever cut and gash she had. The wounds all over her began to sizzle and she cringed. _I won't hesitate anymore. This is it… This is past the point of survival… _It was like someone was sewing them shut with a blunt needle. She clenched her fist at her side just when her body pulsed. The sword sticking into her moved. _I'm doing this for myself… Ne? Ino…_Her body was trying to push the kusanagi out of her. Sakura held on just a little longer and the skin around the blade began to sizzle furiously. The skin bubbled and an impending yell grew inside the kunoichi.

…

_Sasuke's unusually melodic tone followed…_

_"Please try to stay alive." Sakura's face lifted in surprise. "I can't save you all the time."_

…

Her chakra pumped through her, following her boiling blood in her veins. _No, Sasuke… You won't need to save me this time… _Her hands began to glow blue and her green eyes became wide. Her voice burst out of her and became an agonizing scream of pain and pure power that was forced upon her. The blue energy around her body lashed out and suddenly, under her iron grip, the kusanagi snapped.

…

_A piece is missing...? _She inspected the frame and thought carefully. Then it came to her. _Sasuke..._ She stood still for a moment. Then she chuckled and sighed. _It's missing Sasuke. _A tear slipped silently down her cheek.

…

The echoing sound of metal breaking rang in all of their ears. Viridian eyes flickered to look over a bloody shoulder. Orochimaru's face was tense in anger and unpleasant surprise. The adrenaline in her veins worked to slowed down the world so she might catch up to it. Her body twisted back and Orochimaru was forced to release the hilt of his broken sword as it turned with her. It fell from his possession as her fist pulled back her remaining chakra spiraled into it. The skin over her knuckled stretched and she punched him soundly in the jaw. They all heard it crack and Orochimaru was sent flying possible two blocks backward.

Without warning Sakura felt her energy drain. It was like some one had pulled the plug and it was all flowing out. She toppled forward, but this time Sasuke reacted accordingly. He sprinted to her side and caught her in his arms. Her skin was cold to the touch and she was panting shallowly. The marks on her body shrank substantially but now the blood vessels had been inked as well all around the wounds. Her face was pale and sweat had gathered on her forehead, mixing with the dried blood. She clenched Sasuke's shirt and grunted painfully. _The seal is sapping the life out of her…_ He placed his hand on her head incoherently. He looked up to where Orochimaru had landed. The snake stood, his jaw was out of place on his head.

The serpent chuckled. "Did you think a punch could stop me?" Suddenly the broken jaw opened and the skin peeled back. From out of the open mouth a white form shot out into the sky. Sasuke looked up at the clouds and what came into focus didn't surprise him. Naruto on the other hand cringed at the horrific sight of a giant snake. Its eyes were wild and its body was made of hundreds of other snakes. He looked down at the writhing kunoichi in his traitorous student's arms. His voice sounded like six in one. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" He laughed at her as his body lowered. His snake eyes shifted to stare at Sasuke's red ones. "It looks like I win, Sasuke-kun… Tell me when she's dead!" The snake curled back, ready to strike, as he cackled.

Sasuke's head had bent down. His crimson eyes were locked in her viridian orbs. Her eyes flickered from side to side and her eyelids began to flutter. _I revoke my opinion… I want to stay like this…_ She gripped his shirt tighter. _I'm still useless… aren't I? _Naruto bolted to their side. His expression was full of its former tenderness.

"Hey…" Tears started to gather in the nook of her eye. "It's looks like I'll have to watch from the side lines again… Just like before, ne?" She laughed weakly.

Sasuke's face was unreadable as he pushed Sakura's hand gently off her shirt. He rose to one knee and laid her down. Then he stood. His light hair hid his gray face but the hostile chakra he was emitting was not a good sign.

"Hey, Orochimaru…" The snake relaxed from his ready position. "I'm not one of those nice guys that'll pay you back for giving me power." His head lifted. His eyes pierced through Orochimaru's glare, more over, startling him. "I'm all I need." The Jinchuuriki beside him turned his head away from the Sannin and watched Sasuke's expression; he attempted to gauge his intention to no avail. Without averting his eyes Sasuke finished. "But hurting the people who are precious to me only serves to piss me off!"

The Uchiha looked at the awaiting blonde and nodded curtly. The youth clenched his crimson fist and together they started to run forward. Chakra balled in their open hands. They strode as equals, as teammates, as brothers. They advanced to protect the only family they had lying just behind them.

Sakura sat up, propping herself up with her elbows. Then she gradually pulled herself to her knees and sat on them, only to witness as her teammates charged at their enemy. _Only in the storm can wind and lightening truly be one._ Just as the words drifted into her subconscious she felt the tiny impact of rain. It was the last rain to be squeezed out of the clouds. It would be just enough to wet the ground, nothing more.

* * *

Tsunade watched the blackened sky. Light was scarce now as she walked down the stairs of her office. It was almost completely rubble now and she was lucky that most of the stairs were still intact. Over her shoulder she pulled Kakashi, his feet were dragging on the wooden stairs. His eyes were shut, his headband off. Tsunade walked slowly, being sure not to jostle him. 

Her breathing was heavy. Her seal had been released what seemed like hours ago. Her wounds were easy to head after she regenerated her chakra somewhat. She could only hope that she wouldn't run into and Sound nin. She was at a disadvantage carrying Kakashi and not only that, she was too weak to defend herself for long. _I'm too old for this…_ She chuckled.

The Sannin reached the first floor soon enough and made her way outside into the battleground. The earth was all rubble, jagged pieces of concrete stuck out of the ground and she could only imagine what had caused it. When she thought about how she trained Sakura to use her famous super strength it could have possibly been her apprentice's doing. Then again, after seeing what Naruto was capable of she just couldn't be sure. Sakura had a strong character and determination but it was nothing compared to the strength Naruto or even Sasuke had. And Tsunade herself knew that there was no trick up her sleeve anymore. She had no ace in the hole that would outdo anything Team Seven did on a normal basis.

_It appears the Sannin are obsolete…_ She sighed. _I only wish it hadn't been a repeat of their teacher's past… _She referred to Sasuke for the moment. She hadn't really gotten to know the Uchiha but she could tell from Kakashi he didn't show his emotions in the same way Naruto did. They were polar opposites for a time. Then when they started to get closer they were ripped apart by Orochimaru's dark ambitions…

Tsunade broke away from her thoughts and focused on the road ahead of her. _The hospital isn't that far from here but— _Suddenly a crashing sound came from ahead of her. She cursed. _–Avoiding those guys will take some time…_

The kunoichi headed in the opposite direction and grumbled impatiently. Then to her left she heard a much quieter noise. Her attention turned to it and she froze on the road. _There are two dozen… no over fourty… _She gripped Kakashi's sleeve that held him over her shoulder. _Kuso…_ The woman started to walk again when a silhouette approached from the front.

"Are you lost, Obaa-sama?" The young man smirked.

Tsunade laughed mockingly. "I'm not sure, are you? I don't think this is _your_ village…"

The man chuckled and replied. "No, it isn't. But –" Just on cue a wave of sand burst out of the side of the building the man stood next to and he was enveloped in it.

"_Sabaku Sousou…!_" A grumbling voice muttered in the distance. The soldiers around the area were thrown into panic as the sand contracted and the man screamed in agony.

Another louder, yet calm, voice joined in. "_Kage Nui!_" Thin shadows shot out like tentacles and at least twenty Oto shinobi they could find. Their cried were quickly covered by the battle cry of one Green Beast.

"_Konoha Dai Senpuu!_" Rock Lee mare his noisy entrance, knocking his targets unconscious. The Green Beast looked up at his awaiting victims when the soldiers glanced at each other and retreated.

Tsunade looked around when out of the shadows of the damaged buildings seven fighters emerged. Gaara came first with Shikamaru and Temari at his side. Lee was at her side first and quickly took Kakashi from her possession.

"He's stable but be careful with him, Lee." She warned him, her voice expressed her exhaustion. Gaara strode up to her and bowed slightly.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama. It appears we were a little late." Tsunade-sama." The rest of the group grinned stupidly except for Neji who was currently walking up with his cousin and Kankurou.

Tsunade could only laugh. "It seems I'm not the only one who had problems. Where's the rest of you?" Her smile was sincere and almost naïve.

Gaara took responsibility for filling the Hokage in since the vibes coming from everyone else were so bleak. "We have lost TenTen and Akimichi Chouji. Ino is unconscious at the moment."

"Hmm." She sighed. "I'm sorry." Then she looked at Lee. "I need you to take him back as soon as possible. Kankurou, watch after him. It looks like he'll pass out any minute now." She was mentioning Lee. Even now he was struggling to stay on his feet. His recovery hadn't been long enough. Kankurou looked to his brother for a confirming look. When it was received they left and were very careful not to disturb the injured Copycat ninja.

Surprisingly, Neji was the next to speak. "Never mind that… Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsunade looked in the opposite direction. "Naruto was possessed by the demon last I saw him. It wasn't looking good for Sakura either. She's all alone back there… I should have gone back…" She was clearly disgusted by herself.

"We can't help them by just standing here!" Temari stepped forward, as did Hinata.

"We need to save Sakura-san and Naruto-kun now!" Her passionate outburst made all of their heads turn. Then a group nod got the fire going under their feet.

* * *

Bwahaha! Open ended cliffy (Length is cut in half but I'm sure you can deal with it!). Can you predict what will follow? Hmm!? Tell me what you think! I'm SO exited for you! Please, be happy, I can write a lot more often compared to last week! 3 _Bwahahahahahaaaa…_

Next Chapter - _TBA_

(Hopefully the best chapter of them all!)


	22. Team 7

Faded Cherry Blossom

Team 7

* * *

The clouds rumbled ominously and the drizzling rain added to the blurriness of Sakura's vision due to blood loss. The tinkling sounds of droplets on the pavement resounded in her head. Puddles were forming in deep trenches in the roads made from the intense fighting. The kunoichi's pink hair glistened now that the shower had dampened it. Beside her was the untouched katana and, even without light to reflect, the metal glared. The aura around it called out and demanded that action be taken, but Sakura remained still. Her clear green eyes were glossed over and time passed slow enough for the memories of her life to enter her. Beautiful recollection, crippling nightmares… Ghosts of the past called to her subconscious. 

_Why do shinobi fight?_

Naruto and Sasuke ran in long strides. Their faces were darkened and full of spite. The Jinchuuriki roared menacingly, his claws flexed at his side, the nails shone even in the absence of light. The Uchiha was visibly drowning in power. The purple chakra pulsed off of him and the feelings from the past, hatred once centered around his brother, started to resurface.

_Do they kill to survive?_

Sakura lifted her head slowly and watched them charge, she was unable to help them now. It was just like before. Things were just like they had always been. She only wished that those moments of joy could have lingered for just a little longer. But this violence was taking away the people she loved. As her eyes gathered tears images of war flickered in front of her. Women and children cried out, pleading for their lives. Fleeing soldiers betrayed their comrades so that they themselves might live a moment more. Others were rushing to their deaths in rage, grieving over the loss of someone important to them.

_Do they kill for revenge?_

Sasuke stood in front of her in her memories. His black eyes held the spark of intellection that she adored. Another figure walked toward them.

_"…And to kill a certain man…"_ The short introduction he had given when they had become students under Kakashi managed to slip in.

Behind her she heard Sasuke curse the person. Abruptly a cold stare caught her eye and sent a cold chill over her body. Itachi was there. He watched them with fading interest.

_"Why are you so weak?"_ After hearing this, Sasuke emitted a deep loathing that was terrifying and made the cold covering Sakura even worse. It was like she was being pricked by thousands of needles made from ice. She clutched her sides in hopes to warm herself.

Sasuke's malice was fierce but Itachi only continued to stare. _"Your hatred is not enough…"_

Then the man turned away from his brother and two other figures, lying on the ground, showed themselves. They were two corpses, a slaughtered couple lying in front of Sakura. The sad faces of Sasuke's parents looked back at her. Their expressions were frozen in surprise and their eyes were blank. Their blood oozed out and started to spread over impossible distances. Sakura flinched back but was too late to escape being covered in the crimson darkness. Sakura's eyes slammed shut. Then slowly she opened them to see that Sasuke had appeared in front of her again. This time his eyes were unfeeling and his face was emotionless. She reached out to him only to have him vanish.

_Life can't be replaced by the death of others, can it?_

Then Itachi and his brother's fight flickered in and out and it froze on the picture of Itachi, defeated. Sasuke stood, his body inked with evil chakra. His expression hadn't changed. Only now there was a hole where his hatred previously resided in. Sakura couldn't see what had filled the hole but the love for his parents had completely disappeared. He was left empty of all emotion. Only the hunger for power remained. Then all of the images dissipated and the nostalgic feeling of weakness covered her.

_So why… why do we fight?_

Tears ran down her cheeks as she reemerged from her flashback. She beheld the battle once more as Orochimaru lengthened his spine, rising up. His serpent body slid smoothly against the earth. The scales clicked quietly as they made contact with the concrete. It added to the rains tapping and the noises sang in unison for a moment. The world was quiet all except for the rain. It was like the day was being washed away. All the hate was being cleansed by the darkness and the storm. Sakura's thoughts shouted against the silence but were quieted by the staid atmosphere.

The red Sharingan glinted with something usually foreign to Uchiha Sasuke. There was something there that made his confidence rise and build up inside him. There was a different intention behind the fury; it was the wish to lengthen the life of someone else. Even if only for a moment, she could stay by his side for a moment longer. That, to him, was worth loosing everything. Revenge seemed put out of his mind entirely. He had something to protect and he would _not_ let it be taken from him.

Naruto's wild external appearance was being washed out by the gathering chakra in his right hand and also in Sasuke's left hand, whose own light clashed with his dark chakra and gray skin, chakra gathered beside Naruto's. The whirling wind was pulling in the storms anger and it started to take shape in the Jinchuuriki's hand. The chirping of birds grew louder and louder, fighting against the sound of the rumbling clouds. Sparks and bursts of electricity flew into the air, tailing Sasuke's hand. His white shirt around his waist whipped wildly in thecsurrent and he was dripping wet, as was Naruto. Five soaked tails swiveled behind him and his eyes narrowed. The form in his hand suddenly started to compress as the distance to their target also closed in.

The serpent was tense. The temptation to kill them now was growing too strong for him to control. A shiver of excitement embraced him and suddenly, with wild, yellow eyes, he curved his giant body back into another strike position. Then, using his weight, he flung himself into a dive right at the charging shinobi before him.

* * *

Tsunade was pushing her limits as she ran. The rain was thickening and her feet splashed in the gathering pools of water. Gaara ran soundlessly beside her, flanked by Temari and Shikamaru on his left; and Neji and Hinata on his right. They jumped roof to roof, closing in on the demolished Hokage headquarters. 

Suddenly the Godaime gasped and stopped in her tracks. The droplets of rain fell from her horrified face.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata stopped by the woman's side. "What is it?"

The kunoichi was shaking. "S- Sakura is-…" She paused. "She released the seal…" Her eyes were focused into nothingness. "This is it…"

"She couldn't be…!?" Temari ran to them._ Is she dying?_ The black cover of her fan had thin trickles of rain coming off of it.

Shikamaru cut her off. "We won't know for sure unless we see it for ourselves. But I'm sure Sakura isn't going to die with that baka looking after her."

Hinata and Temari seemed comforted by his comment. The other woman took a minute to check again. The Infuuin seal had broken and something was definitely wrong. _But I can't help her if I just stand here… _When the Hokage calmed herself she nodded, signaling them to move out. The woman felt her student's energy slowly start to burn up. _Please, let us make it in time!_

Neji was in the back. He had felt the strange change in energy but hadn't paid attention to the short conversation. His Byakugan was activated and all his white eyes were watching was the battle, still out of view for the others, taking place in the distance. It was true that Sakura was not in good condition but what startled him more was the dark chakra surrounding Sasuke and the demon chakra around Naruto. His worry definitely wasn't about Sakura alone. He wasn't sure whether or not he would ask Hinata to use her bloodlimit as well, but something told him it wouldn't do her any good to see the love of her life in this demonic state. At least until it was completely unavoidable. He tried to clear his mind and prepared for whatever may by waiting for them there.

The sky was almost black, light from the rising moon and setting sun was trying to break through the thick black clouds. They were very close now, they could tell. The immense pulses of chakra were leading them.

The buildings were starting to thin out and the group landed on the ground, preparing to make the last dash into the fight. Gaara could not stop moving and as soon as he hit the ground he bolted forward. He could sense the bijuu's power coming from Naruto and it was looking bleak. There was no time to waste.

* * *

Sakura's green eyes opened wide. She watched the snake fly at them. _I have power left…_ She called out. Her hands were clenched against the ground. _I have power…_ Her eyes suddenly flashed from side to side and she found the katana. She swiped it up and suddenly the Infuuin seal, which still remained on her closed wounds, sent a pulse of chakra into her. This energy was her last, the very last amount that she could choke out of her core. "I have power…"She fumbled up to one knee. "Naruto…" Her eyes never left her teammates as she stood. She interlaced her fingers around the hilt of the katana. _I won't stand by…_Her body faced them and she strained to pull her chakra into focus. It began to gather and slowly it traveled. It felt like warm water was inching up through her body and down her arms. "Sasuke!" Green energy steadily increased in size in her hands but it wouldn't go into the katana. She grunted painfully and pushed with all her might. The barrier broke and her energy flooded the katana, it started to glow green. Around the sleek metal the fluid movements of chakra hardened. The light from the sword grew and she almost shut her eyes against the brightness. 

_I won't stand by… _Her life was fading and she resisted the urge to pull back the power to save herself. _…not anymore… _The chakra reached its peak and she released. A thick beam of green shot out and split in two. The swirling beams hit Naruto and Sasuke and enveloped them in healing chakra.

Power flowed through their veins and was sucked into them. The illuminated balls in their hands abruptly intensified. The lightening and wind expanded and Sasuke and Naruto caught each other's eye. On an impulse they pushed the balls of pure chakra together and they were fused, one into the other. The boys' steps matched in that moment and in perfect unison as they charged. The green light disappeared from Sakura and she fell to her knees, dropping the katana. Her nose bled subliminally while steam, made from rain, rose off the disguarded sword.

Orochimaru roared; his mouth was open and fangs bearing. His yellow eyes were bloodshot and his chakra stretched its fingers towards them. His body moved like water on the pavement. The shinobi's hearts were beating in their ears and the sound of rain vanished from them. They looked up; Sasuke's brows were furrowed and Naruto's fur bristled. The strength and determination to fight and protect spread through every fiber in their being.

The snake was feet from them, while moving unexplainably fast while crying out in crazed fury, and his head was aimed right at the shinobi. Moments passed like minutes would. Their strength, finally together as one, extended up and out. The monster's fangs were inches from their hands.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi, shouted against the earsplitting shriek of the advancing Sannin. And with him, Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his lineage, thundered triumphantly.

"_RASENGAN!_"

"_CHIDORI!_"

Instantly a light burst from the contact and blazing clouds of pure white enveloped them. And just as Sakura fell crumpled onto the ground she witnessed the wall of light come soaring at her. She was bathed in the brilliance and all consciousness was lost.

…

_Sasuke looked to his teammates. "We're a three man team, right?" _

…

_"Yeah, we three are one!" Sakura joined in enthusiastically. _

…

_Naruto grinned widely at them. "That's right!"_

_…_

* * *

What happened? Does anyone know? Does everything turn out alright? Or were Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto obliterated in the attack along with Orochimaru in an ending with a '_bang_' (and the next chapter is just their funeral)? Bwahaha! You shall not know (Until the next chapter)! 

Next Chapter – TBA


	23. Please Bloom

Faded Cherry Blossom

Please Bloom

* * *

Sakura felt like she was burning. There was so much pain and a nauseating feeling ran though her, making her want to shiver. She wanted to curl into a ball and slowly cave in as a wilting flower would. But it felt as if she would never be able to move again.

There was a chilling air that wrapped around her, choking her, and all brightness vanished. She was trapped without light and the need for warmth was greater now than it had ever been. It was a necessity to her, the dying bud. She wanted to pull in her hands that were limp at her sides and hug herself until the cold went away. She noticed that she was lying down on her back. Then there was something inside her also noticed others that were there. They were waiting for her and watching her. She wanted to imagine their faces again standing over her but they were all blank. There were figures crowding around her, but they held no familiarity to her and she gave up on recognizing them. She thought that there were voices nearby but this was pushed out by pain.

"Her heart beat is faint and erratic.–"

"Get the blood transfusion started now!"

"–She's barely breathing and she's cold as ice. You… you have to stop. She won't live much longer."

Her body suddenly felt at ease when the new blood flowed through her but, as soon as she felt it, the strength that entered her was stripped away again and replaced by increased agony. She could have sworn there was a scream. But it drifted from her attention and her thoughts were lost again. Her mind was suspended in night and the warmth was just out of her reach.

"Why won't it stop? Why can't anything work!?"

"Try it again! We can't give up now!"

The voices tickled her senses. She wanted to respond to them but the darkness kept her away. Time passed without her notice.

"I'm going to try it again. She can take it, she's already improving."

"Your power is exhausted. There hasn't been any improvement in hours! You need to let her go."

"No! Once more!"

She became aware of her body again. She was pulled from her subconscious, yet she couldn't wake. The unexpected wave of warmth started at her core. It trickled into her and just when it started to comfort her it was ripped away again. Another cry, sounding very distant, came out sounding horribly tortured.

"It's acting like a virus. It's eating her up from the inside. We're expecting her organs to fail next…"

"Once more…"

"But it's still killing her!–"

"Once more! She held on longer that time! She's trying, can't you see that!? Please…"

There was another seed of heat planted into her. It began to root itself when the cold tried to rip it out again. The scream started quietly but as the cold struggled to push out the seed the screech grew louder. Then it was stopped. The roots held tightly onto her and the blackness was torn. There was a small hole created before her and warm sunlight seeped in. The hole grew larger and the light poured onto her. The seed inside her flourished in the sun's golden beams and it embraced her. She fell into a state of sleep. Pulses of heat sent shivers over her and everything went white.

* * *

Pain was still present in Sakura but it was only a meager soreness compared to what had taken over her what seemed like moments before. The kunoichi's hand twitched at her side, and then her lip. Her mouth was parted enough so light breaths of air could pass between her pale lips. She pressed her eyelids together when she noticed blinding lights trying to reach her green eyes. She yearned to move her hand and rest her palm over her eyes to block the light. She could feel her hair ticking her nose and knew it must be lying spilt across the pillow. Then her hearing abruptly returned to her. She identified the annoying beep of a monitor near her head and the scurrying of footsteps. Gradually she could recognize voices around her.

"Those two are still out cold. They sure know how to sleep… how troublesome." She heard a sarcastic man to her left.

A woman retorted back. "They nearly died, they're allowed to sleep." There was a light smacking noise and the man grunted. Sakura turned her head toward the conversation. Shikamaru and Temari's images were clear in her mind.

"What is Tsunade-sama going to do about this?" Someone was clearly tired of the couple's bickering and changed the topic in her own quiet way. "What will happen to _him_ when he wakes up?"

"I don't know. I don't think there is a black or white answer to that." A monotone man responded.

"As helpful as ever, Gaara." A masculine voice moaned.

"Hmph."

A faint feminine voice broke off the brotherly feud, it could only be Temari. "If we had come a minute later…"

"But we didn't." Neji's cold voice was unmistakable. "She'll live. That's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah…"

Sakura was drifting into sleep again. Their loud voices lulled her into slumber and words became only sounds. Then they were only murmurs, and they faded away. Soon enough she was dreaming. A soothing voice echoed around her. Its tone rang, sending a relaxing feeling over her.

"Sakura…wake up." A velvety voice called to her. "It's not easy for me to say… but… _please_, wake up."

Sakura wanted to laugh. This was a strange dream and she couldn't imagine the expression his face had on it as he spoke. These words just didn't fit the personality of the boy she had in mind. She wanted to see for herself but her eyes were just too tired to open.

He changed the subject when it proved too difficult to say anything more. "You look so peaceful when you're sleeping." Who was this? The voice was definitely familiar. "I saw you once like this before. You had fallen asleep on your couch. You were cold and I saw you shivering. So I put a blanket on you." There was a moment of silence. Then the voice started again. "Hn. You didn't even lock the window, Sakura. I didn't even have to try. I'm surprised you lived this long without me here to look after you."

She heard a door open. Another voice came into the dream. "You need to talk to Tsunade-sama. We have to decide what to do about you."

"I understand…" There was a long pause but no indication of movement.

"Well?"

"I'm staying here until she wakes up."

"Sasuke…" The voice was relaxed but had an authoritative side to it.

"I am staying _here_. The Hokage can wait. I'm sure she wants her student to wake up as much as any one else."

"But they're not _waiting_ for her," He added a little firmer. "or talking to her."

"This is bound to be the only time I'll be _allowed_ to talk to her, right Kakashi?"

The man laughed. "I guess so…" Kakashi left after that. Sakura was wondering now if _Sasuke _had stayed. If only she could open her eyes.

Sasuke whispered to her again. "That dobe should get some rest. Right after he woke up there was a crowd waiting for him and they practically carried him off. It was hard to sleep after they got started. They've been waiting for all of us. I don't think Neji was that happy to see I was alive. Neither was Kankurou or Gaara. I apparently caused you some problems, they seemed very concerned." He stopped again. Then a light sigh escaped him. "I'm not sorry." Sakura wanted to look at him. She wanted to see his eyes and see of he was just saying that. "I did what I had to."

_You didn't have to do anything!_ She wanted to say.

"But I'm amazed that you hadn't said anything for so long. I figured you would run off to Kakashi or that baka like you would have a long time ago. But then I saw his face when the Akatsuki attacked. He looked so shocked to see me; I couldn't help but be impressed." He cut himself off again. "I had wanted to say so much more than what I told you that night." _He must mean after Naruto and Hinata took me to dinner… _"I lied to you, Sakura. I thought that would protect you if you saw me as an enemy because I wouldn't be there to save you next time."

She heard him move a little. _Please don't leave…_

He stopped as if on command. "I tried to let you go. I tried to forget who you were, who you are. But you are too important to me." She imagined his hand, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration. He hated these kinds of conversations. She wanted to smile at him. "And I was almost too late to save you when I had finally realized that." Sakura imagined the confused look that would be on his face. "Gomen…" His voice was low, meant only for her ears. "Sakura."

She wanted to see him. She wanted to watch his eyes flicker across her face. Then her eyes opened. The room was white and when she turned her head morning light from a window temporarily blinded her. Then when her clear green eyes focused she saw raven hair and tears came to her eyes. Sasuke was sitting there on the edge of her bed. His hands were folded neatly in his lap and he was wearing a loose gray shirt.

Tears streamed down her face as she stared at him. His attention was elsewhere, perhaps out the window. She lifted her head off the bed and tried to sit up. His obsidian eyes flickered from side to side. He thought the sound of her movement was only imagined as he wanted it to be.

"S-…" her voice was obstruct and raspy. It cracked at the first attempt. Then, with tears dampening the white sheets, she sat up. "Sa- Sasuke." His head turned slowly, his face surprised. She embraced him as she collapsed forward and with her face buried into his shoulder, she wept. His dark eyes watched her and slowly he slid his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He let out a relieved sigh and his black eyes shut.

They remained in their embrace for a moment before she lifted her head slowly. He slipped his face off of her soft hair and watched her green eyes carefully. She looked worn out and her cheeks were a little flushed after crying. The color was charming and he, without a second thought, swiped a stray hair away from her face, brushing her cheek as he did. Her eyes brightened and a small smile turned up her cherry colored lips. Sasuke's arms, still wrapped around her waist, helped her move over when she tried to scoot toward him. She placed her head on his shoulder again, facing the window. Her legs were folded behind her on the bed. They both looked out to the almost clear sky. It was probably very warm outside and Sakura could imagine the cool breeze that was probably blowing.

"Maybe I _should_ lock my window." She laughed weakly. "It doesn't seem that smart to leave it open if people like _you_ are coming in." She looked up at him. He was smirking.

"Hn." _So she heard all that._

"Is Orochimaru gone?"

"Hai." He didn't look at her. "You almost went with him, too. You've been asleep for two days. They had you in emergency care through the first night until you were a little more stable. Then the last day was spent insuring your recovery." Sakura felt her hands and massaged them. "The seal Tsunade gave you backfired. It took in your chakra and it took out anything you had left. Instead of doubling your power it undermined you; at least that's what they found out." He sighed and his hand around her waist held her a little tighter. "It almost killed you…"

Suddenly a gasp came from behind them. "S- Sakura!" Sasuke and Sakura looked back very surprised at the intruding blonde in the doorway.

"Ohayou, Ino-pig." Sakura giggled. Ino was staggered. She rushed out for a second and the two on the bed could hear her shouting out the news 'Sakura's awake!' Then in her place a handful more gathered. Neji, Kankurou, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Gaara… They were all there. Then one suddenly pushed through.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto dove at her and Sasuke quickly broke away from her before he could be caught in the blonde's bear hug. There he was, stretched across the white bed hugging her. Sakura was laughing. The Jinchuuriki released her and looked at Sasuke who was now leaning against the wall casually as if nothing had happened.

"Don't stare at me, dobe–"

He laughed and cut him short. "I had wanted to stay but Kaka-sensei said it would be better if you could." The crowd behind them seemed a little shocked. "I'm glad you woke her up, teme."

"Hn."

Suddenly Temari, Hinata, and Ino ran past the boys and hugged the kunoichi.

Ino was crying. "If you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you myself, forehead girl!"

"Sakura-san, I'm glad you're alright!" Hinata was also teary eyed.

Temari ruffled Sakura's bubblegum hair. Her eyes were dry. "It took you long enough, Sakura. These guys wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Sakura-san!" Lee was crying next to Neji who looked like he was ready to exit the room. "It is truly a gift to see your sparkling smile once more!" Sakura was laughing again. She turned to face him and quickly counted all of the faces in the doorway.

She looked puzzled. "Hey Lee, where is everyone else? Where is TenTen?" Lee froze. "And Chouji?"

Suddenly everyone became quiet. Neji took a step forward after a second and answered. "TenTen was killed." He looked at Sakura with his piercing white eyes. The kunoichi couldn't look back at him. She broke his gaze and looked down.

"TenTen was…" Tears were coming again.

Shikamaru spoke up. "So was Chouji. He died here in the hospital. Ino nearly left us too…" Naruto's head drooped; this was also recent news to him. But everyone's eye had turned to Ino. Sakura stared deeply up at the smiling Ino. She had on a brave face even though she had lost such a close friend and Sakura hadn't even noticed. The eyes she had were not done mourning him yet, Sakura could now tell.

Ino only smiled back and commented at Sakura's guilty expression. "If you had been here it would have ended the same Sakura." The woman in question turned away from her. A warm hand rested on her head.

Shikamaru watched some faces become very dark and he decided to add on to what Ino said. "Chouji was definitely content when he died. It was painlessly and he finished his life with no regrets and even a few laughs left." Shikamaru paused. "It wasn't caused by anyone here…"

Sakura agreed silently but only wished she could have done something more for the dear friend of Ino and Shikamaru. Without her notice hateful eyes turned to Sasuke. To them there _was_ someone to blame. It didn't take long for Sasuke to see hateful stares from Neji and Kankurou. He ignored them with little effort.

"Sakura, we nearly lost you too, ne?" Ino giggled. "What ever would we do if our precious billboard brow went away?" She added sarcastically. She received a knock across her head from the fuming Sakura as she let off some playful steam. The onlookers tried to pass over their anger for a moment and watched as the conversation became light.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and resisted the urge to smother her in a hug. The happy mood was raising his spirits. She looked up at him. Her white eyes were slightly damp but her soft laugh made him grin even wider.

"There's a lot to be happy about, right Ino? There was actually _silence_ in the world when you were unconscious… Those were the best moments of my life!" Temari stuck out her tongue. The group laughed at Ino's expense and her fruitless attempts to tackle the Sand nin.

Sasuke was watching Sakura, a smirk on his face, when he saw others gather in the doorway. Sakura's laugh diminished and she looked to see what had caught his eye. There in the back Tsunade and Shizune stood, aiming to enter, and she could have sworn that an ANBU nin or two walked past in the hallway. Sakura immediately understood and got up from amidst the girls.

"Be back in a sec." The kunoichi reached out to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. Then she pulled him behind her as she fled the room. Naruto watched them shove past the group in the doorway and he grinned widely after them. Shizune and Tsunade exchanged concerned glances as they rushed by but when Kakashi walked out of the neighboring room between them and the fleeing couple they decided not to pursue.

Sakura ran past the attendants and nurses that walked the halls. Sasuke jogged behind her, not minding the change in scenery. Sakura slowed to a stop, panting lightly, and looked behind her to see of they had followed.

She stood for a moment, her hand still in Sasuke's. "I'm guessing Tsunade came to retrieve you now that I'm awake."

"You really _were _paying attention." He looked at her, almost in a playful manner. But his voice was still calm, she expected no less. It was still hard to get Sasuke to show emotion even now.

She smiled at him and they walked, again, down the hallway. They started to go up the stares and Sasuke still followed without complaint. They had climbed the last steps and all that remained was a large metal door. She tried to open it but to no avail. Sasuke chuckled and easily opened the door. He had forgotten that she had just woken up and was still weak. He held the door open for her as she escaped into the breezy outdoors. She had been right. It was a cozy temperature and the wind was exhilarating. Sakura walked ahead, out into the middle of the roof.

"They're probably hoping I'll bring you back there…" She laughed humorlessly. Sasuke was startled for a moment and she turned around. There were tears in her eyes. "You don't have to knock me out cold this time, Sasuke." her hands were clenched at her sides.

"You brought me here so I could escape." He didn't seem as shocked as Sakura was hoping.

"I want you to go." Sakura watched him as he stepped forward to her. She was sobbing quietly as he gasped her upper arms, holding her still. He leaned his head down, their foreheads met. He rested it there; his obsidian eyes never left her clear green ones.When she couldn't hold the eye contact any longer she shut her eyes and pressed against his forehead. "You won't be let off. I know. Tsunade doesn't know what you did for us…!"

"I don't care." He stayed still while Sakura gripped his forearms with her imprisoned hands.

She was crying now. "Please… run…!"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm tired of running." The kunoichi opened her eyes and looked up at his confident expression. He smirked and released one hand so he could wipe the tears from her reddened cheeks.

Sakura wanted to lean into him again. She tipped her chin down to bury it in his shoulder but he caught it in his hand. He lifted her face to his and kissed her. Sad eyes stared into his closed lids. The kiss deepened and her lids shut as she realized she really loved him. She loved this cold-hearted killer that, for some reason, cared about her. She laughed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him back as his hands moved around her shoulders to pull her closer. They stayed like that, memorizing the feel of each other's embrace, knowing it was probably their last. They gradually relaxed and put their foreheads together once more.

"This is a cute moment," A chuckle came from the door. Sasuke and Sakura looked back. It was their old sensei. They could see others in the stairwell. Everyone from Sakura's room had gathered there.

A disgusted Jinchuuriki came to the front. "Ug… Save it until I go back downstairs." His tongue was sticking out. Hinata giggled.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Tsunade's serious voice called out. "I need a word with you." Sasuke gave a curt nod and started to break away from Sakura. As the Hokage broke through she held up her hand. "I can say it here." Sasuke stopped and put his arms back around her neck loosely. "Uchiha Sasuke, you have betrayed this village. You became a missing nin and had secret contact, nearly five years after you first left, with a medical nin, a shinobi no less, of this village.

"You worked under a large enemy of this village, Orochimaru, and attacked Konohagakure. We lost many because of your invasion and yet you live… You nearly killed your teammate, Naruto, over four years ago. And you broke the heart of a kunoichi I consider my daughter." The woman looked at Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi's face was filled with fear and worry for the man in her arms.

"Uchiha Sasuke… I don't know why she loves you but that girl would have gone the ends of the earth if it meant bringing you back. And in a way she did." Tsunade stopped. "But then again, all three of you… Team 7 killed Orochimaru when _I _could not." Sakura looked hopeful.

The Hokage looked at Sakura's face. _This is the first time in a while that I've seen her smile like that._ Then she sighed. "With all this in mind we will decide your fate at another time, Uchiha." Sakura beamed at the Godaime as she turned around and headed back down the stairs. Kankurou and Neji followed her.

Just then Naruto walked up to Sasuke and Sakura. He was rubbing his head. "It's kind of scary to think that the last time we saw each other you were trying to kill me…" He laughed.

Sasuke smirked at him. "It's not that hard to scare _you_, bibi-kun." That's what started the verbal war.

"You seemed a little freaked when I had _five_ _tails_, teme!" Naruto's arms were crossed, his tongue was sticking out.

Sasuke sighed. "I was impressed, dobe. But nothing you can do will ever intimidate me." Beside him, Sakura laughed.

"Nani!?"

Sasuke looked away for a second. Then he muttered quietly to Naruto. "However, you werean amazing opponent."

The Jinchuuriki pumped his fist. "Hell yes!"

"Don't overdo it, baka." Sakura bopped him on his head and he cried out.

After a few more smacks and punches Naruto gave up on outdoing Sasuke. Gaara was looking strange and didn't seem to know how to respond to this awkward situation. Then Hinata called Naruto over. Sakura guessed that Hinata and Temari's female intuition understood that Sakura wanted to be alone with Sasuke and in a team effort they beckoned and practically pushed the other observers, Shikamaru and Lee, back down.

Kakashi watched Hinata and her blonde loudmouth, the last to leave. Then he looked to Sasuke. "It's good to have you back, Sasuke." He raised his hand in a casual goodbye then followed after the couples. Sakura waved to them while Sasuke gave a simple nod of acknowledgment.

As soon as Kakashi was out of sight Sasuke released the kunoichi's shoulders and settled for grabbing her hand. He gently led her to the edge of the roof and let go again. He looked over the city and they stood in silence. Sakura watched his face and held back her words so she could cherish his expression.

He spoke first. "I don't regret what I did, Sakura… If I could take back all that I did I still wouldn't."

"Why…" Her whisper was as soft as the wind.

"People change, Sakura… You and Naruto got stronger so you could bring me back. What if I had never left?" He didn't need to say anything else. Sakura understood. _If he had stayed I wouldn't have become who I am today and the same would be true with Naruto. His training with Jiraiya wouldn't have happened. _

Sasuke continued. "I've completed my life long ambition and now I can move on." He observed Konoha's beaten buildings and streets. There were people already starting to fix damaged walls and remove the rubble. Even the hospital had volunteers coming in and out to repair broken windows.

"Sasuke…" Sakura smiled. "What will you do?"

"It will take some time… But I'll pick up the pieces from where I left off. Finishing the Akatsuki comes first and then rounding up the last of the Sound village." He rested his hand on the concrete wall in front of him that came to his waist and leaned on it.

"But you know that Tsunade wouldn't let you… Even if you're cleared she won't trust you enough to–"

"If I don't want to stay here do you thing _Tsunade_ can stop me?" He looked seriously to Sakura now. Her green eyes were shaking.

Sakura turned to face the other direction. It was immature but she needed to compose herself. Hadn't _she_ suggested he leave? Behind her Sasuke removed his hand from the wall and stood parallel to her, only a foot away.

"Sakura…"He sighed, the woman slowly turned around. Then he chuckled at Sakura's perplexed expression. "Didn't I tell you I was tired of running?" He looked into her eyes and he saw through her worry. "I'm not leaving." As he spoke he cupped her cheek. "And thanks to you…" He leaned in and the kunoichi found herself rising to meet him. "…I have a reason to stay." Sakura's eyes widened and their lips met. A fire was sparked within her and she hugged his neck. Sasuke pushed her body to his with one hand on her back and the other in her hair, locking them together. While still in this state Sasuke moved, he picked her up by the waist and perched her on the edge of the building. The kunoichi steadied herself by putting her hands at her side, pushing against the wall and lifting into his kiss. Sasuke rested one knee beside her on the wall and partially straddled the pink haired woman while standing over her. He released and she saw his small smile. His features suddenly brightened and his hand slid through her hair to graze her cheek. From her shining green eyes his fingertips wiped away a tear.

Sakura had been the last bud for so long…

Now she could finally bloom…

* * *

Faded Cherry Blossom

* * *

Thank you, all of you, for your dedication and support. I have never had so much fun writing. I tip my hat to all the people that read, reviewed, put me on their favorites, and alerted my story! But first, here is the Top reviewer (The one who reviewed from chapter 1 and onward):

_First Place!_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - Reviewed on _all _chapters! That, readers, is amazing all in itself:3

And HPBabe91 (Your reviews were by far the most fun to read!) came in second only by a few reviews! I'm so glad you didn't get bored with me!

Thanks everyone! And here is a buffet of virtual food for you to snack upon… munchmunchmunch…

I have some ideas for new stories on my profile page. Please check it out and tell me what you like! the one I've just begun is **Bonds**. If you liked Faded Cherry Blossom I suggest you read this! I've just started it but my plot line is forming nicely. There are lots of twists and turns... The summary in on my profile. IAmNotANut

Please review for me there! I need your support!

Ja! (I'm gonna miss you :C …)

IAmNotANut

:3


End file.
